In the Hands of Fate
by ellennar
Summary: AU starting with Shattered. A tale in which Fate takes matters into its own hands
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They're not mine. I'm only borrowing and I am not making any money doing it. Actually, with the exception of Lex you couldn't pay me to take them. Please let me know if you enjoyed the teaser…

**In the Hands of Fate**

**Chapter One: The Weaver's Choice**

My 'fingers' fly across the warp and weft but all of my usually far flung attention is focused on a single instant, one point on my great loom. Damn it boy, make the right choice. It isn't often that I get this caught up in the lives I weave but something about him had caught my attention and held it. Not Kal-El, his future is so utterly predictable I find myself glancing down at the far too long thread of his life being spun by my sister with distaste. Boring, boring, boring, boring. Yards of it, centuries of it, and I am already a bit weary of him. It's almost enough to make me yield my accustomed place and snip threads instead. Kryptoninas – bah – good riddance. I shed no tears when my sister severed so many Kryptonian lives in a single snip but then I am not given to tears, none of us are. We have been since the beginning of time. We shall be until its end. The mortals lives between are of little real consequence.

"I was right about you all along. You're not even human."

And now for the moment of truth. Young Kal-El's eyes go wide as a spooked horse's and then he bolts like one. **Stupid, stupid boy!** I watch a thousand bright possibilities vanish as Lex Luthor is stuffed into a van still calling for his 'friend'. I knot the threads hard and growl in frustration. My sisters glance at me long-sufferingly, as always, confused as to why I allow myself to occasionally become ensnared in my own web. My thoughts race nearly as swiftly as the boy as I continue to weave. Should I? Dare I? I had already altered Lex's destiny once with a roll of wire and a chance meeting on a bridge. I glance over at a darkened loom, still and silent and the future it had held. A future in which the two had not met in youth, a future in which there had been no hope for young Luthor only a soul so consumed by darkness even I had never seen its rival – not in 15 billion human years. No soul should ever know such anger, such hate, such despair. I glanced back at this tapestry of the present reality. There are still faint flickers of hope, possibilities of light in this one. In some ways I had been cruel to make them friends. They would never have known the anguish they will now. They would have simply hated one another but the body counts would have been so much higher, the devastation so much worse if I had not intervened and there would be no chance for redemption. Not that that truly matters to me. Mortals die, it's what they do and yet… I sigh. All hope is not yet lost but the light is so very faint and swiftly fading for Lex.

If I do this I risk utterly extinguishing that flickering light but oh, what I might win. I let my gaze fall onto the slumbering man in the corner. Just a bit of flotsam from the last time I took matters directly into my own hands. Poor Arthur, I really do need to find a use for him. Should I leave? Not since my days as Merlin have I left this place and worn flesh. I look back to the loom. In truth it does not take all three of us to weave the web but I am loath to yield the loom even for a single mortal lifetime. While I am by no means kind nor compassionate neither of my sisters has ever left this place, never have they worn flesh and learned its frailties and passions. Men call me cruel and capricious but I am neither. They need to blame something for their shortcomings and so I am their scapegoat. I do not mind but in truth I have never once altered the loom to harm, only to assist. To open doors that might otherwise have remained closed forever. I open the windows of opportunity when a man's own decisions have cut off every other means of escape. Neither of my sisters will do so. In my absence the whole web will suffer from that lack. Perhaps if I am only away for a few days? I have to smile though. I know better. Once in flesh I am loath to leave it. It is so different from here that I am… intrigued, seduced, captivated, only the death of my chosen body is enough to drive me back to my true place. The mere thought beckons. It has after all been over 1500 years. A mere twinkling of a proverbial eye to a being like myself but I have been mortal or as close to it as one such as I can come and it suddenly seems an eternity and the shadows of the web before me seem thin, pale, and completely empty compared to the heady wine of incarnation.

I open a portal under the boy's feet and he bounces off the 'wall'. In truth there is no wall just as there is no loom – just symbols for mortal minds trying to understand that which is beyond them. He shakes his head and blinks in confusion. Well aware that he has studied Greek mythology in school I cast us in that guise. He approaches warily not quite sure now of his own sanity.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I half turn from the loom "You know who I am Last Son of Krypton. Will you leave Sageeth to his fate?"

He frowns at me far too pretty for his own good, pity he lacks the wit to match the face.

"Are you saying that Lex is Sageeth?"

I catch his eye and hold it "Would it matter if he was?"

"Am I Naman?"

When I do not answer he comes cautiously closer, wanting to see what is on the loom.

"If Lex is Sageeth then I would be stupid to save him or trust him."

"Not necessarily and you disappoint me. I thought you were friends."

He blinks at me "But the prophecy – Sageeth is my worst enemy."

"Prophecies are subject to both misquotation and misinterpretation" I retort evenly "Naman and Sageeth maintain **_balance_**. As enemies is only one possibility. The most likely possibility" I allow "but hardly the only one. **_Your_** actions will determine Sageeth's fate. Fate says that you are enemies but Fate can be cheated." I catch his eye again "And only a mad man blames the darkness when he has withheld the light."

"Can I quote you on that?" Perhaps there is hope for him. He glances at my sister with her ever busy shears and shudders. "Jor-El says my destiny is set" the plea in his voice is palatable.

"Jor-El was a son of Krypton. He would think that." I give the loom my undivided attention for a few moments. If I am to leave for a little while then I have much to do first. The boy is still looking at me expectantly when I can turn my attention back to him. "They knew for over a year that the star was about to super nova but no one left. Your father alone made any preparations at all and that was only because of the prophecy of Naman."

He just blinks at me in utter shock.

"They couldn't have evacuated the _entire_ planetary population in time but they certainly could have saved more than a single infant."

"Why?" he whispers.

I am sorely tempted to call them cowards but I don't "The people of Krypton believed in order, in structure, in Fate" I spit the last surprised at the venom in my own voice and my anger at them. The damn lemmings. I'd _warned _them and all they had done was meekly accept their 'destiny'. "They took the impending death of their star was a sign that their time was over. Those on off planet colonies actually **_returned_** to face the end with family and friends." This time I glare at him "Are you Kal-El or Clark?" I promptly dump him back into his regularly scheduled reality without letting him answer. Hot rage flares through me, rage such as I have never felt, particularly in my disembodied state. Rage is a thing of bodies, of biochemistry, it does not belong here were my experiences as a mortal are mere faded dreams that allow me to sympathize, just a bit, with their plights. I can not stay at the loom like this. It is not safe. My choice is made. I yield my place and step once more into the world of men….


	2. Belle Reve

Author's notes: I probably should have made it clear that this is an AU beginning with Asylum and ignores any and all Superman cannon outside of Smallville

**In the Hands of Fate**

Chapter 2: Belle Reve

Pain. There is nothing in the world but pain, driving, blinding, white hot agony. I scream myself hoarse but that is a common enough occurrence here in Belle Reve and no one cares. I flop onto my back gasping. The moment of incarnation is one of the reasons I so rarely do this to myself. What I am was never meant to touch matter much less be enveloped by it. In truth the fullness of what I am can never be encompassed by flesh and so perforce I am diminished for as long as I remain here by the same token I am far more than human and far less. Still reeling from the forces involved in my transformation I let my awareness drop to down to the floor directly below me.

"Dr. Foster" Lionel Luthor - I have known him all of his life just as I have known every mortal being in the universe but I have never actually heard his voice before "Why do these institutions always stink of ammonia?"

He has a point. Now that I have a nose it is protesting rather stridently about the stench. I miss a bit of the conversation as the fragile form in which I currently reside makes a variety of complaints about its circumstances. I push the discomforts aside.

"Don't think for a moment that this is what I wanted. I love my son more than life itself."

I laugh aloud at that. If you loved your son you wouldn't be planning to erase his short-term memory. And yet it is not completely untrue either. The drugged scotch notwithstanding young Lex Luthor is in real mental trouble and his father knows it and is truly worried about him. The plan to have him institutionalized and Dr. Foster's involvement actually predates Lex's discovery of his father's murders. Dr. Claire Foster is, in point of fact, legitimately trying to help the boy and intends to begin immediately in spite of a drug therapy program designed to undo all her work. Pointless in some ways but I suppose it helps her deal with the guilt of what Lionel has blackmailed her into and I should not complain since suits my plans perfectly. My eyes sag shut as the body tries to shut down exhausted from its ordeal. Instead I force myself onto unsteady feet. I lean trembling against the wall. This body I have crafted has never walked before and it has no 'muscle' memory. Normally I would dedicate a few days to training it properly but I don't have the time right now. It occurs to me as I shamble down the hall that if I was not already in a mental institution this uncoordinated performance would probably earn me an extended visit in one.

By the time I reach Lex's cell I've collected an array of bumps and bruises that has me wondering what on Earth possessed me to do this to myself. I have to smile as I override the electronic lock. I can play merry havoc with every electronic device in the building but I can't walk down a flight of steps without falling (thrice). The change in flooring has me promptly back on my ass but this time at least the floor is padded, pity the stairs weren't. One glance at him is enough to make me dismiss everything else. As the disembodied Weaver he had caught my interest and the even my sympathy (no mean feat) but now that I once more possess all of the emotions of a mortal the sight of him whimpering in a fetal ball has me torn between rage at those who did this to him and compassion. I decide that crawling to him is safer than bothering with getting back to my feet. The knee I'd jammed into the concrete steps is less than enthused but it isn't far and I ignore it as best I can. He doesn't acknowledge my approach or my touch. The green eyes are fixed on some distant point as he fights to regain the mental control the drugs have ripped away. It would have been kinder to him if they had stripped him and raped him than this. They locked him in alone with his demons and robbed him of all his defense mechanisms. Bastards. Worse than bastards since Foster should know from the island that he can't endure solitude.

"Alexander" my voice is rough and the name a bit garbled but recognizable. Not to bad considering it is this body's first word. No reaction at all. "Lex."

The merest flicker of his eyes in my direction but at least some part of him is aware of the outside world. I gather his straight-jacketed form against me in a somewhat awkward embrace and begin to croon. I would prefer to sing but I don't have enough fine motor control yet, perhaps later. I rock him gently while kneading some of the knots out of his back. Ever so slowly he uncurls a little and slowly slips off to sleep. I'm reasonably certain that I have been in more uncomfortable positions but from the complaints I am already getting from my back and legs I am going to pay for this later. Now that he's fallen asleep I switch to speaking softly running through all manner of tongue twisters. Two hours and a very dry throat later I am at least certain of my ability to speak intelligibly. I had just moved on to working on my manual dexterity when he started to whimper. Nightmares.

"Julian" the eyes flutter open but they're still looking elsewhere.

"It wasn't your fault, Lex."

"Don't wake the baby" he looks at me but I can tell it isn't me he sees.

"You didn't do it Lex. You were just trying to protect her."

"He'll kill her. Don't tell. Shush, don't wake the baby." The green eyes are frantic.

"It was a very brave thing you did Lex but you don't need to lie anymore. She's gone where he can't hurt her." He blinks and for the first time truly sees me. He starts to pull away but he's drugged and in an I-love-me-jacket and I manage to catch his shoulders. "Lex, it's alright to tell the truth now."

"Who? How?" I had made this body no different from any other human but I am not human and I slide through his shattered defenses. I am not truly telepathic but I am not without…influence either.

"Shush, Lex, aren't you tired?" He blinks sleepily. I would never have managed this so easily if they hadn't already battered through his usual walls, which was why I was here instead of letting the body have the sleep it was so stridently demanding. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you."

I can see a scathing retort bubbling up but I'm already deep in his emotional underbelly and I cut the reaction off at its source. If I had a conscious it would be howling about just how underhanded I'm being but I don't and he trusts me now – will or nil. He yawns, curls up against me, and is promptly asleep. I maintain the faint connection throughout the night turning each incipient nightmare into something gentler, brighter, better. How much of this he will truly remember I do not know but his subconscious will associate me with protection and safety. Belle Reve, Beautiful Dream, the name is usually nothing more than a sick joke but tonight it is true, at least for Lex Luthor.


	3. Invitations

**Author's notes**: My thanks to Crash slayer, Istani, deichtine, deadzonefern, Ateles for the reviews!!!

Forever Tom – I don't know if you'll stop by or not but point taken. Though to be honest I tend to go out of my way to make sure I **don't **always agree with my characters and that they're never perfect. I find it reduces the Mary Sue factor when I occasionally want to slap them myself. No, Clark isn't stupid and even Fate said there might be hope for him. As to narrow minds – no comment.

**In the Hands of Fate**

Chapter 3: Invitations

Someone is watching me. Damn! I had had no intention of sleeping but the body had apparently decided to doze off anyway. Now the very, _very_ clear eyes of Lex Luther are on me. Poor Dr. Foster doesn't know just how doomed her drug regime is. Even if Lex were to actually obediently take his meds (snowball's chance in hell) his Kryptonite altered immune system would flush them before they could actually destroy his memory. The truth is if it wasn't for the altered physiology Lex would have fatally OD'ed long before now. Fascinating as any self respecting immunologist would find Lex that does not get me out of this predicament. I had planned on a few more nights with him in a drug induced haze before confronting him in his full paranoid glory. He hasn't moved yet. He's just watching, trying to figure out where I fit into all of this. Somehow I rather doubt he'd believe me even if I was inclined to tell the truth. So do I stir or wait him out?

He takes the initiative by sitting up. My back is very grateful but I can't feel my legs. Great I couldn't walk straight before my legs went numb. I blink sleepily at him while he rolls easily to his feet in spite of the I-love-me-jacket. I think I'm a bit jealous of that easy grace. And that I'll stay right here just so I don't look quite so much the fool. He gives me a questioning glance but I suddenly have a much more pressing problem. I am still the Weaver and I can feel the orderlies approaching through my attenuated connections to the Loom. Getting caught by Lex was always inevitable getting caught by the orderlies would be disastrous. I shoot a glance at the door but the absolute last thing I want Lex to know is that I can override the lock. If this is going to work **Clark** **_has_** to be the one to save him not me. That leaves either teleporting or phasing through the wall neither of which is exactly wise. The power I have to tap to do that will eventually prove deadly to the body. No time - and it isn't like I am planning to live out a full mortal lifetime anyway. I raise a finger to my lips "Sh" and back through the wall. I shove the mops out of the way, lean against the other side, and stretch my senses back into the cell. Lex is still starring open mouthed at where I'd just been. One would have thought that three years in Smallville would have prepared him for just about anything but apparently not. He whirls as the orderlies come in and one glance at the needle has him promising them a fortune. I sigh and then hiss at the pins and needles sting in my legs, speaking of which I might as well start teaching this body a bit of balance.

After a couple of hours practice in the oversized mop closet I'm ready to try negotiating the stairs again. Besides my throat, stomach, and bladder are all making demands that I can't satisfy hiding in here. A whisper of contact with the web tells me the hallway is clear. I make a brief pit stop thankful that I still seem to remember how to piss before getting a quick drink and mingling with the general population of Belle Reve. What a wealth of concentrated misery! While I have certainly gone bedlam mad more than a few times on these little jaunts into the mortal realms I've never had the misfortune to end up in a madhouse. There was that little affair with the cave but best to leave that in the past where it belongs.

I've definitely eaten far worse but I won't be recommending Belle Reve for its fine cuisine either. After a quick raid for a few things I slink back to my current headquarters (a.k.a. the nearly forgotten mop closet behind Lex's padded cell). A quick check on Lex reveals him being fed by an orderly – or rather the I-love-me-jacket is being fed. I'd like to believe that it's a clever ploy on Lex's part to get out of the jacket but the truth is even Lex's physiology can be temporarily overwhelmed and for now the proverbial lights are on and **_no_** one is home. I yank a blanket that's covered with enough dust that I wonder if it's been down here longer than I've been in existence. I pause, that was a **_very_** human thought, disturbingly human actually. I shrug off my unease, wrap myself in the musty blanket while stifling several sneezes, and turn my attention to the other Luther in this equation.

I reach out cautiously, gingerly for the web. The human brain was never meant to do this and every time I touch the web I risk turning the body into a vegetable but this is hardly my first incarnation and I do have some notion of what I can and can't get away with. Spying for instance is relatively safe.

"I don't care. I want it done…now."

Patience, I decide, is a virtue Lionel Luther has far too little use for. It might be amusing to teach him otherwise but not now. Now having prepped Lex for tonight I need Lionel here to witness it. In my normal state manipulating quantum mechanics is my stock and trade in this one it is (hopefully) a few steps short of suicidal. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Time to caste an illusion. Now, how to get maximum benefit with minimum risk? Ah, perfect. Regardless of Lionel's unpleasant personality he is still a human being and something rather profound happens biochemically in the brain of a proud new father. And there was time when Lionel Luther was a proud papa indeed. I have no doubt that the instinct is still there. I hone it to a fine edge with an equal balance of desperation and terror, then tweak it until it is unmistakably a very young Lex, and finally I set it free to echo through Lionel Luther's Metropolis office.

"DAD!!"

He vaults out of the chair like I've hit him with a cattle prod. He's at the door before reason overcomes instinct and he remembers. The proud shoulders slump a little and in this private moment he sags against the doors "Oh, Lex, son, how did it ever come to this?"

He stalks back to his desk and barks into the phone "Cancel all of my evening meetings and have the chopper standing by in three hours to take me to Belle Reve. I don't **care** if it's important. It can WAIT." Very few human parents could resist the urge to check on their offspring after that particular jab. I am pleased to see the Lionel Luther isn't, in spite of his less than stellar paternal skills, one of them.

My goal accomplished I let my awareness sink back into the body and count the headache as a mild price to pay. I actually ache more from the concrete floor than my mental exertions. Now, for a more difficult decision. This game requires an additional player. Dr. Swann is the most obvious choice but the truth is I don't want to involve him in this. I don't even want to enter his orbit unless there is absolutely NO other choice, which leaves me with one other possibility. In spite of having watched the development of the human race since before the foundations of the Earth and having been human on three previous occasions I'm _still_ not sure if this particular unlikely combination will work but I suspect that if I don't play my cards perfectly it will not be pretty. I fiddle nervously with the cell phone that I wove into this room before my incarnation. I actually start to dial Swann's number. Hang up. Dial all but the last digit of the second number. And hang up. There isn't time for this dithering! I dial the second number again.

"Hello" an older voice with a crisp British accent.

"Ask your Master if he still stands by the promise he made on April 1st, 1994 and if so tell him to call me at this number within the hour." I break the connection without waiting for an answer but I have no doubt that his faithful servant is already passing along my cryptic request. And I'm counting on his curiosity as much as his honor to have him… I nearly drop the phone as it vibrates in my hand. I draw a deep breath.

"What do you know about April 1st 1994?" the voice on the other end is hard and wary. I'm tempted to touch the web so I can see his face but it is far too early in the game to take _foolish_ risks.

"I know that I rescued you from the bell tower when the rope snapped and that you promised me a favor in return." Odd, when I had altered the web to save him I would never have believed that I would actually be cashing in that favor but the instant I incarnate every previously foreseen future pretty much goes up in smoke. I sigh too quietly for him to hear.

"If you knew what happened why didn't you come forward and back me up? Did **he** buy you off?"

"No, I just didn't consider your little game of tit-for-tat to be any of my business."

"That _little_ game nearly got me killed" he snarled back at me.

"Maybe **_you_** should have thought of that before **_you_** started it" I retort "and it **would** have gotten you killed if I hadn't saved you."

Dead silence, then "Who are you?"

"Gregory" said as if that should be all that was necessary.

Confused silence. "Gregory who?"

"Gregory Spange" I let just a touch of exasperation color my voice. I can almost hear him gesturing for his loyal manservant to start checking up on me. A few minutes search will reveal the history I wove into the web for this body. In brief, Gregory Spange is the completely unremarkable heir to a modest fortune from a now defunct garment business. He can boast enough cash earn him a slot in the highly exclusive Excelsior Prep but not enough to compete against the likes of the Luthers. (Wine and cheese rich in the vernacular, but certainly not champagne and multiple-high-end-sports-car rich, as it were). More confusion on the other end of the line, he doesn't remember me. Reasonable, since I'd never actually been there, but every scrap of photographic evidence will show me exactly where I should have been with no sign of tampering. Every dusty hard copy is exactly where it should be. Which will be even more disconcerting since Excelsior Prep just _isn't_ big enough for anyone, no matter how retiring, to get lost in. By now he knows that after graduating from Excelsior with respectable (if uninspiring) grades I withdrew to my family's modest estate in southern Minnesota and have lived the last few years as a slightly eccentric recluse. He undoubtedly now knows my net worth (little more than pocket money for he and Lex but more than Jonathan Kent even dreams of) and that I have no cavities but my dentist thinks I should floss more regularly. I let the silence stretch a bit just in case I'm overestimating the speed with which he can have that information at his finger tips.

"What to you need Gregory?" he's still confused as to how he could possibly completely forget a classmate but is no longer openly hostile. That certainly won't last once he finds out what I want. This could go down as my briefest incarnation - ever.

"I need to ask in person. Can you meet at Belle Reve Sanitarium in three hours with discrete recording equipment for a **_highly_** unofficial visit?" I can hear him tapping keys.

"That's some tight scheduling, Gregory, even if I leave immediately." Precisely, intentionally, because I damn well don't want you to have enough time to figure out who Belle Reve's most valuable inmate is.

"It's important."

"You're not…"

"I'm here as an intruder not an inmate." He certainly won't find my name on the official patient list but then Lex isn't on it either. "Please."

"Where do we meet?"

I slump back against the wall as I hang up the arrangements made. Two and a half hours until I have to slip out and meet him. I quickly change out of the wonderful wardrobe of a patient and into the equally fashionable wear of an orderly. I curl back up with my blanket on the floor to cat-nap until show time.


	4. For Justice and Compassion

Author's note: My thanks to all my reviewers! Oya welcome to my insanity!

**In the Hands of Fate**

**Chapter 4: For Justice and Compassion**

I **_ache_**. Human bodies were never meant to sleep on cold cement floors. What the hell am I doing this to myself for? Oh, yes, the guy in the cell next door. I don't like him enough for this. I don't like anyone enough for this. I'm not **capable** of liking anyone enough for this but there is far more than just Alexander Luthor at stake here. I try to console myself that at least it isn't a dank, moist cave but that leads to a number of thoughts past, present, and future I'd rather not consider. I roll to my feet, grab the folder, brush the Web to be sure the coast is clear, slip into the pharmacy to rearrange a few things, and then out of Belle Reve to meet the gentleman who is probably going to be tempted to put a bullet between my eyes just for suggesting he should help Lex Luthor. Orderly white would not be my first choice for sneaking around the grounds but it shouldn't be a problem either. I'm far more firmly established in the body now and while it may be new to this I've never had an incarnation that didn't require me to exercise a fair bit of stealth. Long experience has made me a master. The security cameras are child's play and the guards a joke. My (potential) ally is more of a challenge but the wide eyed shock on his face when I just appear in front of him almost worth the crick in my neck. It's no mean accomplishment. He may have the world tricked into thinking he's no more than a rich, indolent, play boy but I know better.

"Gregory" he nods. He recognizes me from the photos but still can't place me in his memory. That bothers him – a lot.

I glance up as Lionel's chopper passes overhead. "Come on. We don't have much time."

He's good at this, not as good as I am, but then he hasn't had billions of years to observe the way shadows play or over a hundred incarnations in which to practice. Getting to Lex's cell is almost too easy but then who watches for someone sneaking **_into_** a mental institution?

We arrive at my chosen vantage point mere moments after Lionel. My companion takes one look at him and at Lex in his cell and turns to leave. I catch his sleeve and try swing him quietly back around. It's a lost cause. Not only is he several inches taller than me but while I may have taught this body to walk it isn't up to the challenge of a discrete manhandling - yet. I'll be rectifying that in the coming weeks but even if I had had time to train it properly it would still be no easy task to subdue **this** man. He does glance down at me though and I give him my best puppy dog eyes. His jaw locks so tight I'm surprised he doesn't break off a few teeth but he stays.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird" Lex glances up at Dr. Foster as she enters his padded chamber. "Sh-sh, don't wake the baby. He's sleeping." He tells her. My companion shifts impatiently. Mortals – never willing to **wait** for anything but then they don't have forever.

"Julian isn't here Lex" she tells him gently but sternly. Dr. Claire Foster really is one of the best. It is a pity she allowed herself to be so easily suborned by Lionel.

"Mom?" his eyes stare right through her as he repeats it more stridently.

He glances down at the floor in dawning horror and then back up "What did you do?"

He does a surprisingly good imitation of his mother's voice "Sh. Don't wake the baby. He's sleeping."

He sounds heartbreakingly young was he whispers "No". He burrows his head into the padded wall "No." Then he turns as if speaking to someone behind him "What about Dad?"

Again in the 'mom' voice "Sh. There's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Julian's happy now." He holds that pose for several beats before turning back to staring at the floor and whispering "No, mom, no." He swallows and you can see the determination even in his unfocused eyes.

"He wouldn't stop crying. I tried to rock him. You **_have_** to believe me." His voice takes on a frantic note "You **_Have_** to."

"Lex" Dr. Foster catches his chin and tries to force him see her. His eyes go wide in pure panic "Please don't tell. **_He_**'ll hurt her."

"What are you talking about Lex?"

He shakes his head and clamps his jaw shut. I turn my attention to Lionel who is leaning against the glass in open mouthed, slack-jawed, fish-eyed shock. Now there's an expression I've never seen on his face before. It's almost worth sleeping in the mop closet. _Almost_.

Foster forces him to look at her again "Julian died of SIDS Lex."

He blinks, sighs, and while his eyes aren't clear yet they are far sharper and definitely in the here and now. "No, he didn't."

"Then what **did **happen to him?"

"Dr. Foster don't you have **_real_** patients in need of your care?" the drugs have softened the edges of his tone but sarcasm still comes through loud and clear.

"**You** are my patient Lex."

That earns her a bitter chuckle "Please, Dr., I don't know exactly when my father bought you but we both know that he owns you. And we both know that my father can't afford to let me out of here." He swallows "And you're just going to keep dosing me with hallucinogens so everyone keeps thinking I'm insane. Spare me the hypocrisy since you couldn't be bothered to spare me my dignity."

"Lex, your father is very concerned about you."

His lips twist "Concerned, oh, I bet he is _concerned_. My mother was so unnerved by my father's **_concern_** that she smothered my baby brother with a silk pillow to rescue him from it. Julian was the lucky one."

"Oh Lex" Lionel looks almost as shattered as his son. I have several bad moments thinking perhaps I have overplayed my hand. I need Lionel off balance and guilt ridden but the absolute **_last_** thing I want is an actual heartfelt reconciliation. And it hangs on a razor's edge.

Lex shakes his head "The only thing my father is concerned about is staying out of prison Dr. Do us both a favor and leave."

The instant Lex mentions prison Lionel's whole stance hardens and I breath a sigh of relief. The simple truth is Lionel is incapable of real self-sacrifice and utterly unworthy of his son.

"We'll talk again later, Lex."

The fact that Lex doesn't bother with a parting shot concerns **_me_** but I'll deal with that later. I watch Lionel fight to regain his poise before facing the Dr.

"I want his meds increased, Dr." Lionel snaps covering his shock with anger.

I smile a bit torn between amusement, admiration, and disappointment as the once good Dr. crosses her arms and glares at Lionel.

"**_Mr._** Luthor when did you start practicing medicine?"

"I want my son **_back_**, Dr. As soon as possible with those unfortunate… allegations expunged from his memory. **_That's_** what I hired you for – not to engage Lex in psychobabble." I'd hoped to get the actual allegations on tape. I hadn't _expected _it mind you but I'd hoped.

Her eyes narrow "You may have blackmailed me into your schemes but Lex is **_still_** my patient and I intend to continue to _treat_ him. If you care about your son you won't interfere."

"I expect _results_ Dr."

"How did Julian die?"

Lionel's recently regained composure cracks a little but his voice is still steady "SIDS was the official story but the truth is he was smothered. Lex claimed it was an accident. I chose not to pursue the matter. I suspect that this is the first time I have ever actually heard the truth. Good night Dr." He spins and leaves with his coat fluttering behind him. The Dr. doesn't look any more impressed than I am but she waits long enough for my companion to become impatient before leaving herself.

He walks to the glass and watches Lex for several minutes before speaking "Why am I here Gregory?"

"Lex had proof that his father murdered his parents. Lionel for a variety of reasons did not destroy all of it nor did Lex investigate all of the murders for which his father has left critical evidence just waiting to be found. I could put the pieces together but someone has to stay here and make sure that they don't turn Lex into vegetable." 'And someone needs to fix the kryptonite induced cracks in his metal sub-basement' I add to myself 'and this is the perfect opportunity to do it.' But what I say is "I need someone with the skills, the resources, and the audacity to take on a Luthor." I let just the faintest touch of scorn creep into my tone "And you didn't seem to have any qualms about taking on the younger Luthor at Excelsior. Do you have the courage to face the real bastard?" Oh, but I hit a nerve - that was my intention.

"I still owe you a favor, Gregory."

Damn it! No! I couldn't have miss judged this badly. "I know Lex isn't your fav…"

He holds up a hand to forestall my protests "I'll do it. But it isn't for you or for him but for something bigger than any of us."

Somehow I doubt that what-ever-it-is is bigger than Fate but I am curious never-the-less.

"I'll do it for Justice."

I think – 'whatever works for you, dude' but I pass him the file without being stupid enough to say it. I really do love 'good' guys even if they are a bit boring.

"This should get you started. Be careful." I worry a bit for him. He may have trained for this sort of thing for half his life but he's no more ready to take on Lionel than Lex was but he has one advantage Lex doesn't – surprise. On the other hand Lionel won't hesitate to murder him. Damn, but I'm falling back into human thought patterns far too easily. It's too soon. I shouldn't be back here. I'm not ready to be human again but it's too late. Now there is only do and die.

"I'm not the one who is going to be slinking around an asylum alone for weeks." He glances at Lex "We could just get him out of here."

I shake my head "All we'd accomplish is putting Lionel on his guard." And I'd just have to figure out another time to rebalance Lex's brain biochemistry before a real, permanent, unredeemably homicidal psychotic break occurs. Somehow I doubt I'll ever get another chance and I have every intention of making the most of this one.

"I don't recall you and Luthor being friends so why are you doing this?"

That is a very good question for which I have no answer, even for myself. There are others in far greater need of my help. Yes, the destiny of this planet will pivot on Lex and Clark but I can name a dozen other planets whose Fates also hang in the balance at least one of which is crucial to the future of an entire galaxy and I'm – here. It's utterly ridiculous. It really, truly is. **_Why_** am I here? Why do I care? Because the simple truth is that I do even if I don't know why.

"Compassion" I reply and I wonder which of us is the bigger fool.


	5. Are You Real?

**Author's notes: **First and foremost a hearty thank you to my reviewers and my apologies for how long this took. I decided that I wasn't going to write another chapter for this one until I finished a chapter for Blood of Avalon. Gregory's song is an abridgement of Tennyson's Lady of Shalott except the completely altered last line.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 5: Are you real?**

Ah home, not-even-daydreaming-about-being-sweet, home. It occurs to my that I most certainly **_have_** lived in far worse places and whined less. No more whining. It remains to be seen how long I'll actually manage to hold to that. Lex doesn't even bother attempting to bribe them this time when they inject him. I'm not sure if he's truly that depressed and lethargic (given Dr. Foster's drug regime it's possible) or merely biding his time. Having watched Lex his entire life I'm inclined toward the latter but if it is the former then my little visit to the pharmacy should clear it up in short order. I decide to do a bit of reconnoitering while I wait for the drugs to send Lex into a deep enough sleep for me to use the door.

I close my human eyes and brush against the Web. I rein my first inclination, to see **_Her,_** in. **_She_** has nothing to do with this incarnation. Truth told I had sworn to myself that I would not reincarnate on Earth until **_She_** was dead. It was neater and cleaner that way. Thoughts of **_Her_** are a distraction I can ill afford. Instead I check on my ally and am pleased. He has put the handful of bugs I'd included with the folder to good use. He will, of course, have some pointed questions about them for me since they are far beyond state of the art but that is a minor inconvenience. What is important is that he hasn't been caught and he's managed to secure several key pieces of evidence. The case certainly isn't ready for the DA yet but it's a start. Not bad for his first days work. He may yet make the grade. Now the real question does Lionel realize he's being hunted yet?

One would think being diagnosed with a degenerative disease of the liver would make one inclined to drink _less_ alcohol. I don't understand humans in spite of having observed all of their evolution and having been in human flesh. My own fingers twitch as I watch his dance over the ivory keys. Music is one of my greatest joys when incarnated and it has been over three hundred thousand human years since I last played a piano. Not that the N'tarak called them pianos but it's fundamentally the same instrument. I make a mental note to begin 'practicing' proper finger movements so that it will take me less time to re-master the instrument once we get out of here. I also briefly considered crafting another illusion but chose to leave well enough alone for now. Watching him play reminds me that Lex has let his own musical talents languish far too long. I'll have to work on that.

After allowing myself to enjoy Lionel's skills a bit longer I shift my attentions to the Kent household. Before this incarnation is over Jonathan Kent and I are going to have a long talk. He isn't going to like it. It may come to blows. Actually I think I _hope_ it comes to blows. I shift my attentions away from the Kents before I'm tempted to lose my temper and do something foolish. I find Cloe in the dark Torch office with her head in her hands. What I have isn't telepathy, it isn't even really empathy, merely influence but I send her a breath of hope and she shakes off despair. I avoid the Medical Center. I have every intention of giving Miss Lang as wide a berth as physically possible. Lex is sleeping and the orderlies are elsewhere so I rise, dust myself off, and head for the door.

I sooth him out of another nightmare and then more sure of myself tonight begin to sing. My voice is one of my few conceits. Long ago I perfected the perfect voice and have used it for every incarnation since. It's a bit of a risk since there are three people on Earth who knew Myrrdin at least one of whom knows my true nature. The odds of any of them crossing my path is minimal though so it should be safe enough. I almost wish the Witch would. In my disembodied state as the Weaver vengeance did not exist in my emotional lexicon. Now that I am back in a body I wanted to hunt her down and tear her apart with my bare hands. Not so much for what she'd done to me but for what she'd done to Arthur and the whole human race. I'd made the mistake of underestimating her and humanity was still paying the price. As the Weaver I didn't understand **_why_** I'd put the dying Arthur in suspended animation as Gregory I did. It was a pipe dream. The possibilities the Witch had destroyed in the crooked glen were never going to come again at least not for Arthur. With effort I shake off the past and turn my attention back to the present. I sing of hope, peace, joy, and happier days to come and I let the song resonate in the Web until it echoes through all of Belle Reve. I am a true Bard. Humanity has forgotten what that means – perhaps it is time to change that.

I wake before him this time and use the mirrored wall to take my first real look at myself through human eyes. In spite of having built this body from scratch I'm still surprised that Myrrdin's golden eyes aren't staring back at me. Legend remembers me as 'the Magician' but the brutal truth was I'd been a warlord. I had crafted Myrrdin accordingly. In an age when men averaged 5'4" I had been taller than young Clark, broad as a proverbial barn, handsome enough to turn heads, and almost mesmerizingly charismatic. Gregory was Myrrdin's antithesis. I was a few inches shorter than Lex, almost slight but with enough wiry muscle not to appear **_too_** much of a weakling. Instead of Myrrdin's ebony mane which would have put Lionel's to shame Gregory's hair was a plain, conservatively cut, mouse brown. In place of Myrrdin's golden 'hawk's eyes' Gregory's were a nondescript hazel. In place of Myrddin's rugged masculine beauty I had given Gregory an unattractive face. Not ugly that would not suit my purposes at all. There was nothing _wrong_ with Gregory's face but it was carefully designed to deflect the eye. The human mind would simply find it for lack of a better term – profoundly boring. I give myself another critical glance – perfect. Lex stirs behind me and I sit cross-legged facing him.

He blinks at me "Are you real?"

Not exactly the question I was anticipating but given the current circumstances and his island experience it is certainly a fair question. Somehow replying with a 'more than you'll ever be' doesn't seem terribly diplomatic.

"Do you always start conversations this way?" His brow furrows a bit and I could kick myself. I'm speaking with just a touch of Myrrdin's accent. Way to go – craft a body no one will look at twice and then give it a completely unique voice and accent. Oh well trying to figure out where I'm from should give him something to do and I somehow doubt he'll realize it's a Latin accent with a dash of Celtic lilt.

"You didn't answer my question."

I give him an appraising glance "Does my saying 'yes I'm real' actually prove that I am?"

He deflates a little and twitches uncomfortably.

"We have a little while before the orderlies come by on their morning rounds. If you promise not to fight being put back in I'll let you out of that jacket until they head this way."

"I might attack you. They put me in it for a reason." He tries to give me a rapt fierce gaze. I've been glared at by gods. Not snickering is the biggest challenge.

"I'll take my chances. I can always just walk through the wall. I'm more worried about the orderlies catching **_you _**without it."

My casual admission of being able to walk through the wall surprises him. "And you'd trust me to just meekly let you put me in this…thing?"

"I trust your word."

"I'm Lex **_Luthor_**."

"Of Luthor everything incorporated. You're wasting time. Yes or no."

"I'll let you put me back." He sits very still as I release the buckles.

"You trust me?" His confusion makes me want to bitch slap someone. I think I'll start with Jonathan Kent and work my way around Smallville. I finish pulling the jacket off him and toss it away. He stretches obviously glad to be out of the damn thing.

"You haven't given me a reason not to."

"I'm a **_Luthor_**."

"And? So, is Lex short for Lexington or Alexander?"

"Alexander" he mutters still a touch dopey and more than slightly shocked.

"Are you an Alexander?"

For the first time he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Names have meanings, Lex. Are you an Alexander?"

"I was named for Alexander the Great."

"Who was neither Great nor an Alexander" I'd never much cared for the self-centered brat and certainly hadn't stayed my sister's hand. I am the only thing in or outside of the Universe that can. The gods themselves can not command Fate.

"He ruled the world at thirty" Lex seems to find that impressive.

"And committed suicide by 33 because he couldn't handle ruling it" I retort.

"Somehow I don't recall reading that in the history books."

I shrug "Read between the lines."

"So what does Alexander mean?"

"Defender of Mankind. Are **_you_** an Alexander?"

"I want to do great things." It sounds more like something he's said so often that even he believes it than a real desire.

"Because you want to, or to prove a point to your father?"

He sighs "You're not real. You're just like Lois."

"Lois?" I sort of know about Lois but since Lex never spoke Lois' end of the conversations aloud I only know his side of things. It's an odd feeling **_not_** knowing something. "So am I not real because I can walk through walls or because I can draw an obvious conclusion or because I know what Alexander means?"

He doesn't reply so I begin to sing.

On either side of the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye

That clothe the wold and meet the sky;

And through the field the road run by

To many-tower'd Camelot;

And up and down the people go,

Gazing where the lilies blow

Round an island there below,

The island of Shalott.

Willows whiten, aspen quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Through the wave that runs for ever

By the island in the river

Flowing down to Camelot.

Four grey walls and four grey towers,

Overlook a space of flowers,

And the silent isle embowers

The Lady of Shalott.

By the margin, willow veil'd

Slide the heavy barges trail'd

By slow horses; and unhal'd

The shallop flitteth silken-sail'd

Skimming down to Camelot:

But who hath seen her wave her hand?

Or at the casement seen her stand?

Or is she known in all the land?

The Lady of Shallot.

There she weaves by night and day

A magic Web with colours gay.

She has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on her if she stay

To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,

And so she weaveth steadily,

Little other care hath she,

The Lady of Shalott.

And moving through the mirror clear

That hangs before her all the year,

Shadows of the World appear.

There she sees the highway near

Winding down to Camelot;

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly village churls,

And the red cloaks of market girls

Pass onward from Shalott.

But in her Web she still delights

To weave the mirror's magic sights,

For often through the silent nights

A funeral, with plumes and lights

And music, went to Camelot;

Or when the Moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers lately wed.

"I am half sick of Shadow" said

The Lady of Shalott.

She left the Web, she left the loom,

She made three paces through the room,

She saw the water-lily bloom,

She saw the helmet and the plume,

She turned and left Shalott.

"Tennyson!" Lex scoffs "Now I **_know_** you're real. **_I_** have better taste. And you didn't finish."

I shake my head and smile "So I'm not good enough to be a figment of your imagination?"

"Don't take it too personally it requires someone truly extraordinary to be a figment of my imagination."

"I take it Luthors aren't big on humility. Silly me, I thought you _might_ actually be better company than the checker-eater four doors down."

"I'm sorry" he mutters as I roll to my feet "You have the voice of an archangel."

I hadn't, in all honesty, taken exception to anything until _that_ comment. Lex instantly reads the change "I just meant you have beautiful voice. I didn't mean to offend you."

I drop back down across from him.

"You didn't tell me your name" his eyebrows make it a question.

"Gregory, in this lifetime."

"As opposed to all those other lifetimes?"

"Hundreds of 'em. Using the same name twice is terribly lame and totally unoriginal."

"Oh, really?"

"Indubitably."

"So what does Gregory mean?"

"Vigilant" I cock my head to the side Dr. Foster and two orderlies are on their way "Speaking of which we have company coming." I retrieve the jacket "**_I_** am sorry about this."

"Take me with you" he's almost begging as he slides his arms in.

"I can't. I wish I could but anyone I try to take with me ends up…" I let the words trail off as I buckle him up.

"Dead?"

I let his question hang in the air before whispering "Yeah." I take a deep breath, "FYI you shouldn't be nearly this clear headed. I switched out one of Dr. Foster's more mind bending drugs for saline."

"How?"

"Walking through walls has its advantages. You might want to start practicing a blank stare but drooling would probably be slightly over the top."

"Why are you"

I put my finger to my lips as I vanish through the wall just in the nick of time.


	6. Twixt Truth and Madness

**Author's notes: **My apologies that this chapter turned into exposition hell and that my posting is so erratic. Between real life and my other story, Blood of Avalon, this one sort of gets the crumbs of my attention.

Renni: SORRY – but ask and ye shall receive, well, an update any way we have quite a bit to go until the end.

Hazelle: I've never read Mr. Monday but I'll add it to my reading list.

LaCasta: Noted. I'll try to keep an eye on it.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 6: Twixt Truth and Madness**

I 'weave' a connection to Lex. I was an idiot not to do the same to Lionel and my ally when I had them both here doing it now will be much harder. Of course there is a limit to how many links I can maintain without risking my own sanity but it's too much of a risk not to keep an eye on Lionel. A few minutes and a brain melting headache later both links are established. I take a little longer settling the links and rediscovering my balance with them since it's a bit…noisy and disconcerting. The trick is to ignore the other 'feeds' until something of interest occurs otherwise you keep reacting to things no one else sees which does not exactly encourage people to think of you as sane. Though given where I am that probably isn't a problem. I turn my attention to a more pressing quandary – how to convince Lex to give me permission to restore his sanity? It is one thing for me to influence him to trust me. He is perfectly capable of shaking that off if he tries. It is another matter entirely for me to make permanent changes to his brain without at least some sort of consent.

I am no closer to a concrete plan when I step through the wall into Lex's cell.

"How much do you want?" the voice is hard but the eyes are brittle, fragile. Lionel has a point when he says Lex is ruled by his emotions but Lionel's attempts to 'toughen' him up are breaking him. A pity Lionel never realized what he'd been given or what would truly strengthen his son but I don't permit either sympathy or compassion show in my eyes or bearing. I give him a single scathing look before spinning on my heel and turning to go back through the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he means it to be commanding. It isn't a bad try but it falls short of the mark and you can hear how young he really is and how frightened behind the brave facade.

"To chat with the checker-eater, he doesn't say much but he doesn't insult me either" I retort without turning.

I'm still impressed with how well he moves in the straight-jacket. I'd end up on my ass even now.

"Everybody wants something. **_Nothing_** is ever free" the voice is defiant. The eyes are begging.

I turn to face him and lean against the padded wall with my arms folded across my chest "I don't care about your money and I'll never accept a cent from you Lex." It's true and I let that show in my eyes.

An instant of confusion "Then what do you want?"

"At the moment? Just intellectually stimulating dialog without having my integrity insulted."

He backs up a bit in confusion "And afterward?"

I study him for several long moments – weighing my next words "I have not come here to beg for favors." I draw a deep breath and make a reckless decision "The truth is Lex all of your money and influence is meaningless to me." Not quite true but I'm here to help him not vice versa.

"Oh, really? So you're here purely for my scintillating conversational skills" you could cut the sarcasm with a knife.

"No entirely" I allow. Triumph and disappointment flash through his eyes. I double check the Web and reinforce the wards that keep the recording devices in the room from hearing us. Then I drop my voice "Since the day of the meteor shower certain… outside forces have coupled you with another gentleman of your acquaintance in a game that will ultimately affect every human on this planet." Oh, but I have his undivided attention now "As is the nature of my kind I have observed the situation for longer than either of you has been alive." I pause but he merely waits for me to continue. "I have on occasion acted in your interests but current events and more critically the future probabilities have compelled me to incarnation."

"Are you saying that you're not human?"

"Biochemically this is a perfectly normal human body. I did have to make certain bioelectrical…concessions. What I am was never meant to directly interface with matter much less living tissue." And even with those bioelectrical changes my mere presence eats away at the body, more slowly, but my days are numbered.

"So you're telling me you're an alien?"

"No, 99.99998 of the time I am a … disembodied entity but given that I've been 'on' Earth since before you were conceived and will be 'on' Earth long after you have gone to dust I refuse to call myself 'alien'. Gregory is a human body with an inhuman spirit."

"I thought you were Gregory."

I shrug "I am the spirit confined, by my own lunacy, in the body until it dies. Binding myself to flesh causes temporary but profound changes in my nature that vary from incarnation to incarnation. Gregory is who I am right **now**."

"And you've given me a helping hand?" he's trying not to look at me like I'm crazy. He isn't succeeding but that isn't necessarily a problem, at least he won't be able to accuse me of not being 'up front'. Silly phrase but then human language is rife with them.

"Let's just say that if the experts you had check your Porsche checked your plane they would find your survival infinitely more miraculous. And if you research the satellite images you will discover your island didn't exist until the day you crashed." 'Not that you had much appreciation for my work' I add silently.

"So you think you created an island from thin air and rescued me from certain death?" this time he doesn't even try to restrain his incredulousness.

"Actually I wove it from the ocean floor and sea water and the plane was hardly the first 'window of opportunity' I've created for you, merely the most dramatic. As a general rule I prefer to be more…subtle with my assists but you seem to have a knack for getting into interesting situations."

"So you're my guardian angel?"

I let every scrap of the annoyance I feel at that flash through my eyes. "No" I state clipping off the word sharply.

That reaction has him thinking "So you're my guardian demon?" is his mocking question.

"Goodnight Lex" I snap but he gets a shoulder between me and the wall.

"Why do you find that so offensive?"

"Would **you** appreciate being referred to as a fairy or a goblin?"

He mulls that for a moment while I glare. "So why don't you just get me out of here?"

Now we're on the proverbial 'slippery slope' because I could do exactly that. "When I incarnate I perforce give up the lion's share of my abilities. Besides getting you out of here" I wave to the padded cell "at the moment not only **_doesn't_** solve any of the real problems and it exacerbates some of them."

"Why don't you enlighten me?" He's gone past disbelief and is now humoring the lunatic. Except that I'm actually not, at least not yet, mental instability is ultimately an inevitable side effect of incarnation.

"First and foremost there is the problem of the alternations that were made to you the on the day of the meteor shower go **_far_** beyond a few overactive white blood cells and reluctant follicles." I catch his gaze and hold it "While your father did indeed suborn Darius to drug your scotch to induce a psychotic break he was merely exploiting cracks that Kem-El had already put there." I pause to let that sink in.

"Kem-El?"

"He was one of the many members of the Kryptonian Royal House of El sent here as a" I shrug "call it a rite of passage. Kem-El was something of a rebel" and the only _interesting_ Kryptonian to be born in millennia. It was a true tragedy that he'd succumbed to, well that was superfluous at the moment. "And he left a 'down load' of himself as a 'ghost in the machine' in the caves and there he waited for the Last Son of the House of El to come to Earth in a rain of fire."

"Is there a point to all this?"

"Patience human, this is already the much abbreviated version" I fold myself onto the floor "In October 1989 the remaining fragments of the planet Krypton fell to Earth along with the child Kal-El. Kem-El being Kryptonian put great faith in fate and in prophecy, if there was to be Naman then there must also be a Sageeth so he chose one. He chose you. Unlike ever other kryptomutant in this…establishment you didn't choose your mutation."

"No human can control meteor induced cellular mutation", from the tone I am no longer merely mentally unstable but intellectually challenged as well.

"As **_Kryptonite_** decays it emits" I pause searching, in vain, for an English term. I finally settle for a Kryptonian one "olrhain which can briefly allow the human mind to directly influence the body at the _quantum_ _mechanical_ level. And in that moment mind and body are transformed according to the subconscious desire of that instant. There is a fly in the proverbial ointment the human mind can't handle it and breaks. Every single kryptomutant has some sort of neurosis, a few are reasonably benign and the individuals go their entire lives without snapping. About half go homicidal within hours of the mutation the rest function reasonably well until something sends them over the edge."

He finally stops looming over me and drops down to my eye level. He knows enough about quantum mechanics and 'spooky action at a distance' to at least listen with a slightly more open mind.

"But I'm different" he prompts.

"Only in that Kem-El orchestrated both the nature of your mutation and psychosis. You are designed to be a foil for Kal-El and to provide him with an excuse to conquer the Earth. You will become progressively more physically resilient and you will essentially cease to age in your thirtieth year. You will never be 'immortal' as such, a slit throat or a bullet in the back of the head will be the end of you."

He blinks at me and then his lips twitch "So I owe my life to Clark again for that day at Luthor Corp?"

"Catching that bullet for you was very nearly the death of him" actually it should have been the death of him. I stayed my sister's hands just long enough for Jonathan Kent to remove the bullet. "Your young friend is not invulnerable. By saving you he became Van's next target."

Lex swallows torn between gratitude, concern, and anger. He's still a bit muddle headed from the drugs or he would never ask all these questions. "Why did he let them take me?"

I sigh "He panicked. He's young. He's had it hammered into his head his entire life that unspeakably horrible things will happen to him if anyone discovers the truth. And not two minutes before he revealed his secret to you by **saving your life** you were threatening to kill him. You were practically shouting the truth with evidence right there. Honestly, Lex what did you expect?" I **_had_** hoped for better from Clark. I understood why he panicked but I had such hopes.

I can see his arms tightening around himself in the I-love-me jacket. "He isn't panicking now – why doesn't he get me out? He got Ryan out."

"And he would have gone to jail for it if not for you. If he breaks you out now he declares open war with your father and he knows it. He'd do it anyway if he was sure of your sanity." I hold up a hand to forestall his protests. "He knows you were drugged, Lex, but the break is real and it's a foretaste of something worse to come. As I was going to say before we got sidetracked my little discussion of names yesterday had nothing to do with introductions and everything to with your future. You told young Ryan that evil is a journey but Kem-El will make it a light switch. They will make you the Devilicus of this story and make you into a monster a hundred times worse than you father. Unless" I let the word hang in the air.

Lex rolls his eyes but prompts "Unless?"

"Unless someone with the knowledge and ability undoes the brain damage Kem-El inflicted on you."

"And person is you?"

"Not to be melodramatic Lex but I'm your best and, perhaps your last, hope for the freedom to forge your own destiny."

"Greg you haven't been taking your medication, have you?"

I snicker more to show I haven't taken offense than in honest amusement "You won't find me anywhere on this…institution's list of patients."

"What do you want from me?"

I catch and hold his eyes "Your permission to help you."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"A vacation" I retort in a teasing tone.

"A vacation?" He gives the cell a pointed look "You know I have a lovely villa"

"near Monterossa Italy and as much as I'd enjoy swimming in the Mediterranean now is not the time. As long as you're here your father thinks the only thing he has to worry about is Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent. While he's watching them my agents are much safer."

"So now this is a conspiracy?"

"This game has always had more players and higher stakes than you ever dreamt Lex." The orderlies are on their way. I rise. "I've watched you your entire life and I don't think you ever wanted to be Devilicus."

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know any of this is real? This is insane."

"Txit truth and madness…" I begin.

"Lies but a sliver of a stream" he finishes.

"I am either mad, a figment of your own imagination, or I am what I say I am. If it's the first two then you lose nothing by granting me permission. If it's the latter then you could lose everything you hope for by denying me."

"There's always a fourth option." Lex begins but there is no more time and I flee through the wall.


	7. Knights Errant

**Author's notes :** I've decided to make this a crossover so Matthew McCormick, Ceirdwyn, Marcus, Methos, and the concept of Immortality do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing – please don't sue me (you wouldn't get much anyway).

Renni, Kortbone, and Wally: At least this one was a little quicker. I don't anticipate it being too long until chapter 8. After that I'm circling back to Blood of Avalon and since chapters there tend to run 15000+ words (or 20+ pages single spaced 8 pt font) it may be a while before chapter 9 (but I promise that there WILL be a chapter 9).

Oya: You're not the only one confused by quantum mechanics. NO ONE understands it. Einstein was pulling his hair out over it.

Neoma: Thank you!

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 7: Knights Errant**

I leave Lex to mull over what I've said as they unbuckle him from the straight jacket and turn my attention elsewhere. It never ceases to amaze me what history books get wrong but since no one, Clark included, seems to be paying the slightest attention to the teacher it probably doesn't matter much. From the way things are going with Lionel I sense a certain red head will be getting a set of very expensive earrings in the near future. Jonathan Kent is feeding his cows 'cause they don't feed themselves'. I find that very odd on an organic farm and very sad in general. The last time I was human the cows were definitely perfectly capable of feeding themselves. Of course they had a lot more…character back then too, sometimes too much character. The entirety of my attention abruptly flicks to my ally. Oh, damn, not good, not at all good.

He has no idea that he's been spotted or that they're closing in on him. He isn't ready for this yet. In a few more years he'd be able to face off with Lionel's security and laugh at them but not today. Though in the hubris of youth he, undoubtedly, has a different opinion. I got him into this. It's my responsibility to get him out. I gag myself with the musty blanket. I am no weakling but I have no illusions either. Bodies scream when they hurt particularly when the focus of the mind is elsewhere. If nothing else I don't want to have to explain to Lex why it sounded like someone was murdering me and that's ignoring the possibility of someone wondering why screaming was coming from an unused mop closet. I draw a deep breath and instantly regret it. Oh, honestly, blanket funk is the least of my problems. He was _supposed_ to observe and collect sufficient evidence to involve the proper authorities at the proper time. Not get hip deep in the brown soup himself but boys will be boys and I really should have known better. First I need to let him know he's in trouble. I brush him through the Web making every hair on his body rise. I whisper warnings all the time. Some people never hear no matter how hard I try. Some are so sensitive that they almost seem to have a second sight. I confess that I _like_ being heard and my ally has always been a favorite because he hears. He doesn't know how he knows they're on to him. He doesn't pause to wonder why he takes the left hand door instead of the right or why he waits in a door way for just the right amount of time. Oh, but we'll have fun together in a few years when I'm back at the Loom, my Caped Crusader and I. A fallen mop causes his pursuers to stumble. A car slipped out of gear provides a timely distraction. No! NO! NO! NOT THAT WAY!

He hesitates but it's too late unless. I gather myself and I alter the Web. A blind alley suddenly has an opening. Agony, driving, persistent, the body curls into a fetal ball. My whole world is ablaze. What I said to Lex is as true for me as Gregory as for any other human being. To directly manipulate the quantum field is to invite death, mutation, and madness except that unlike every other human I knew how to stop it but there is a price to be paid. Lex was right about that. I finish guiding him to safety, make sure that the security cameras records are unusable, and then spit out what's left of the gag. Hairball, yum, mayhap I should take up gargling with Woolite?

This can not be allowed to happen again. Time to add an older and (possibly) wiser head to all this and I have just the man for it. Now all I have to do convince him to join the party. I lean back against the wall shakily and reach out again, this time into my tomb. I mentally rifle its contents, the remnants of my life as Myrddin, until I find what I am looking for. I pull the medallion and the 'chess' set into the room. Chess didn't exist in its current form in 498 but there are enough pieces and spaces on the board to play it. I let the medallion dangle in front of me, remembering. Remembering my brave 'knights' except then there were no 'knights' as these modern children think of them in the fifth century. History remembers them as Arthur's since he was the Dux Brittainium but it was I who had chosen them and with Ceirdwyn and Methos trained them from dewy youth, Bors, Bran, Bedwyr, Calum, Caius, Gavlerudd, Gwachmai, Tristram, Rhys, and Medraunt. We had been the warlords and defenders of the Isle of the Mighty until one by one we fell. As the Weaver I do not grieve or truly regret, grief and regret are mortal emotions. I had died before the final blows and now that I am back in a body grief washes over me like a flood and I weep quietly in the dark closet for what should have been. For bright, brave Medraunt slain by his own father. Legend has so twisted those last days of Camelot. No one could or would believe the honorable Arthur would turn on his own and so innocent Medraunt is remembered as the traitorous Mordred. Except it wasn't Arthur, not really, it was **_HER_**. That damn Witch and it was all my own bloody fault. Oh, I'd warned Arthur about her but I hadn't, really, seriously, considered her a threat. I'd paid the price for that in blood and a slow, painful death. I shake off the memories with difficultly, brush the Web to assure privacy, and flip open the phone.

"You know that wasn't the wisest thing you could have done" I observe without even saying hello.

"How the hell did you"

"I have my sources" I cut him off "don't assume that because I'm here I don't know what's going on elsewhere."

"It worked" he growls back.

I would like to riposte that it most certainly hadn't but that would get us into a discussion I have no intention of having. I sigh "We should have enough to get an official investigation rolling now."

I can sense him mustering a protest "We need things to be admissible in court" I remind him.

"But who can we trust?" he asks pointedly, reluctant to let an outsider in and for him everyone is an outsider.

"I have someone in mind but I need sometime to convince him." I brush the Web again to make sure no one and nothing of this world but he can hear our conversation "His name is Special Agent Matthew McCormick. I'll speak to him today, hopefully he'll be in touch with you shortly."

"I'll check him out and IF I think it'll work I'll see him." He retorts coldly and slams the phone down.

I flip the phone shut. Damn testosterone. When I get back to the Loom it's history, x'ed from existence, done, over. I check on Lex who is enjoying being free of the straight jacket and on Dr. Foster who is, as usual, unamused. That is a woman in dire need of some cheering up but then this place could depress helium. I confirm that he is in his office and alone before teleporting to Washington D.C.

I force my knees not to buckle. Too much too quickly, my head swims. I watch him silently. Three times I open my mouth to speak and three times I fail. He is without a doubt the absolute best man for this task. He is the most respected man in the FBI. His honor is impeccable. His integrity is unimpeachable. He is also an 'Immortal' as they call themselves. Silly young fools – they think because the only way they can die permanently is for their heads to be severed from their bodies that they are immortal. Most of them never see five hundred and the eldest is millennia short of ten thousand. He is also the closest thing my wife has to a son. The Quickened are all sterile but Ceirdwyn was his godmother until his first death in a joust nearly 850 years ago, his teacher afterward, and his friend through all the years of his life. She would be utterly devastated if he is harmed and much to my surprise – I am still in love with my wife. **_NOT _****_my_****_ wife_** – **_Myrddin's_** wife. I shouldn't have come back here, not in a million years. I am NOT here to rekindle flames centuries dead. I must have made some small sound because I suddenly found myself looking down the muzzle of his gun. Very quick, but then I'd expect no less from a man trained by Ceir. Ice cold blue-green eyes are locked on mine "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

I draw a deep breath and hold the medallion out to him "Matthew someone needs your help."

The gun dropped instantly and he took the medallion reverently. He doesn't even notice that I let my hand linger on his. I discovered during my first human incarnation that contact with the Quickened can undo some of the harm my presence inflicts on the body. I had survived over thirty years as Myrddin because I had been surrounded by them, first Marcus and Methos and later Ceirdwyn and the Witch. I have to restrain a sigh as little aches I hadn't even been fully aware of are set right. Matthew was born in 1255 and adopted by a noble family. He'd been practically suckled on tales of Arthur, Merlin, and the Round Table and then after his First Death Ceirdwyn had made Myrddin the greatest hero to ever walk the earth in Matthew eyes. Did she really see me like that? NOT ME – _Myrddin_Myrddin is **_dead_** I am **_Gregory_**. I forced my wandering eyes to NOT fall upon her. The medallion was one of twelve I, _Myrddin_damn it, had commissioned from arguably the greatest artisan in metal this world has ever produced. The outer rim is identical on each one marking the bearer as one of Camelot's inner circle. The centers were unique and specifically matched to the personality of the original owner. Methos and Ceirdwyn still have theirs, nine are in the tombs of various 'knights', Myrddin included. As far as Matthew knows only one was unaccounted for – Arthur gave his to the Witch when he betrayed us all. The Witch had returned decades later to (literally) dance on my (**MYRDDIN'S)** grave and had added Arthur's medallion to Myrddin's grave goods. Matthew knows the stories by heart and knows exactly what he's looking at.

"Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters Matthew of Salisbury is if you will honor it."

He pales and the gun comes back up. There is fear in those eyes. Fear that I know who and what he is "I could shoot you dead and no one would question it."

"You would." Long ago, in relative youth, he had formed his own 'knights of the round table'. Young idealists like himself who had sworn to uphold the vows of chivalry and justice and to fight in the name of Arthur and Myrddin. Even now he still lives by that old code and by that code he can not refuse me.

"Who are you?"

"That's irrelevant. Are you still a knight errant?"

He holsters the gun and curls his fingers around the medallion. I put a slip of paper on the desk "If you are, call upon this gentleman, today or at latest tomorrow." I make eye contact and touch the hand clutching the medallion. It looks like a plea but it's really just a way of offsetting the strain of the teleport. I make it a slow fade, Cheshire cat like, but instead of leaving a grin behind it is my eyes that seem to linger.

I bounce up on the balls of my feet back in the mop closet, frankly feeling better than I have since my arrival. Energized, alert, and ready for anything. I check the link I established to Matthew and find him trying to reach Ceirdwyn. I knew long ere I contacted him that she is on one of her retreats and essentially out of contact for at least the next few months. He spends some time playing with his slinky, thinking, and then calls his supervisor for emergency time off and books a ticket for Metropolis. I don't even bother restraining my grin of triumph. Matthew has nearly eight hundred years of experience both inside and outside the law as an enforcer of justice. There is no one better to teach my ally and I expect great things as a result of their association. Provided they don't kill each other of course. All the thought of Camelot, knights, and Immortals reminds me that I have yet to begin practicing my sword katas. I pull Excalibur from his transdimensional sheath and begin to, once more, make him a natural extension of my arm.


	8. Fragile Alliances

Author's notes: The Chloe/Lionel dialog is ripped straight from the Season 3 deleted scenes. Hey, does anyone know what Darius' last name is? My thanks, as always to my reviewers.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 8: Fragile Alliances**

By the end of my third workout of the day I am trembling with exhaustion but this time I welcome the burn in my muscles. I had forgotten just how much I love the sword. I slide Excalibur back into his hidden sheath and begin stretching to cool down. Ah, Matthew has arrived in Metropolis…

Alfred, in all his austere English glory, is not terribly impressed with Matthew's southern accent. My young ally on the other hand, having done his homework in the last few hours, is now quite eager to impress one of criminal justice's unsung best.

_"Special Agent Matthew McCormick" he flashes his badge which Alfred to his surprise actually inspects._

_"Ah, yes, Master Bruce has been expecting you." Alfred claims Matthew's coat a then shows him into the study of the house he had purchased through a front company for his stay in Metropolis._

_"Agent McCormick I can't tell you how eager I am to work with you. Did Gregory fill you in?'_

_"I'd like to hear your version."_ Just as I settle in to eavesdrop on them Lionel's voice distracts me.

_"Miss Sullivan, you've, uh, decided to come out of hiding. Thank you" he tells his administrative assistant and then pinches the bridge of his nose as Chloe approaches him._

_"I **know** Lex was being drugged" she states as he turns toward her._

_"Yes, but there's no proof of that" he retorts._

_"Two of his security guards were involved"_

_"I know"_

_"One of them confessed to spiking his scotch"_

_"I know, I know" _Oh, yes Lionel you most certainly know. Machiavelli was an amateur compared to you_. "But both of these me have disappeared." _So calm and in control, I wonder if he would do as well if he knew that his men shot and disposed of the wrong man. If he knew that Darius was still alive? He probably would Lionel is an old hand at bluffing.

_"What did you do to them?" Chloe asks. _Well, one poor sod is at the bottom of Crater Lake along with another who bore a passing resemblance to Darius.

_"You sound as delusional as Lex" he scoffs and then protests his innocence "I had nothing to with what happened. A man called Morgan Edge was behind this." Miss Sullivan is about as convinced of Lionel's innocence as I am – which is not at all._

_"Whose corpse was conveniently found in a wrecked car."_

_"Well, it's too bad you couldn't have gotten the truth out of him before he died." Oh, but someone did Lionel. Now I just have to get my knights to the evidence before you become aware of it._

_Chloe turns to leave but Lionel's voice makes her pause._

_"It was a daring plan though_." Run Chloe, fast and far because Lionel Luthor is…interested in you and he has a bad habit of breaking his women in mind if not in body. I wonder how Lex would feel about having a step-mother six years his junior?

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Joining forces with Lex in an attempt to extricate yourself from our arrangement. You know you have a ruthless instinct for self preservation that is going to make you an even more valuable ally in the future." He pauses._

_"Anything else?"_

_Chloe just gives him a glance that is equal parts fear and defiance and turns to leave._ She's a scrappy kid, smart, savvy, and she _hears_ me. Her future was almost as depressing as Lex's and while she isn't my primary purpose in coming here I would definitely like to ensure something better for her before Gregory dies.

So where **is **Darius? I sink down letting the Web envelope me. A moment (or an eternity) later my awareness brushes against him. And I thought this place needed redecorating. The run down, roach and rat infested, abandoned tenement Darius is hiding in makes Belle Reve's mop closet accommodation look positively homey. I flick my attention back to my dynamic duo. Matthew is in a cold fury. Perfect, as the saying goes wild horses couldn't drag him away from this fray. Lionel Luthor has just gained a lethal and dedicated enemy. Now, to give my boys a quarry to bag and a witness to make a those lovely little 'bugs' of mine perfectly legal. I flip open the phone and call Bruce's cell.

"Good evening. I take it he meets with your approval?"

"More than. But how"

"Darius is still alive but if we don't secure him soon we'll never find him."

"Do you know where he is?"

I give him the address. At some point I'm going to find myself in a very awkward situation with Bruce. Ah, well that's then this is now. As I hang up my attention flickers back to Lionel who has just gotten his security report on my intrepid young friend's overzealous morning romp. Damn, time for a little damage control. I'd altered the cameras to record a blond and made the tapes too hopelessly fuzzy even for a computer to enhance much. But a few simple touches and the face is just a touch less blurry.

"Jason Teague" Lionel murmurs. It doesn't actually look much like Jason but to an already suspicious mind the likeness is good enough. Lionel is already planning his counter strike and keeping an eye on Chloe and Clark. Good that should leave the field wide open for my knights. Speaking of knights, I pick up the 'chess' set and walk through the wall into Lex's cell.

"How do you do it?" he asks with his hands on his hips. I get them impression he'd prefer them folded across his chest but a couple of days bound that way has him spooked to do it. He reads my eyes and folds them across his chest in defiance. Never let it be said Lex Luthor can't read an expression. I give him an amused glance before responding.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly when someone is coming? Or has left?"

I fold myself cross-legged on the floor letting him have the high ground and the dominant position that he clearly wants.

"Essentially the same way I walk through the walls by manipulating the quantum field."

"I thought that caused mutation and madness."

"Invariably in normal humans but I'm not exactly human." I shrug "Quantum mechanics is my stock and trade in my native state though eventually I'll zig when I should have zagged and drive this body stark raving mad provided it survives, of course. Most of the time I die before I become too unstable."

"If you're so powerful disembodied why not just remain disembodied?"

I cant my head at him "I spend 99.99998 of my existence disembodied I think I'm due a vacation. It isn't like I ever manage to _stay_ in a body for long anyway. Besides it's against the Rules of Engagement for me to permanently physically alter you without your express permission and it's damn awkward to carry on a conversation with you physical types when I'm disembodied."

"The 'Rules of Engagement'? Who makes these Rules?"

Well, in this case it's _my_ rule but I certainly don't want to admit that so… "The Council of the Eternal." Technically true. I am on the Council and the others _had_ concurred.

The sharp intellect lurking behind the currently mild drug induced haze is obviously searching for a question to trip me up "I have a different theory – you're working for my father."

"Not in this lifetime" I make certain to establish clear and steady eye contact and to let the truth of that show in my eyes, "but just out of curiosity – what would your father have to gain with if this were a charade?"

"The truth about a friend of mine."

I shake my head and chuckle "If I wanted to tell your father the truth about Kal-El I don't need a thing from you. The truth is I know far more about Kal-El than he knows about himself. He has no idea what happened to Krypton, no real notion of his people's history, and no idea that Kem-El exists. The fact is Clark knows next to nothing about what he is and he thinks he's talking to a download of his father, Jor-El."

Lex swallows eyes suffused with worry for Clark and it occurs to me, not for the first time, that Clark is unworthy of Lex, which makes the tragedy of the fall of Lex Luthor all the more poignant. Except that I intend to keep that fall from occurring. Now, if Lex would just cooperate.

"Then you need to warn him" he snaps at me.

"I didn't come here for your friend" I hold up a hand to forestall his protest "There is a real download of Jor-El nipping at Kem-El's heels. He and Jonathan Kent will do everything in their power to see Clark safe. In addition he has Martha and a somewhat less than perfect download of Lara his birthmother. He has _four_ parents and loyal friends to help him, Lex. Your father is actively pushing you straight into Kem-El's trap, you have no one but Clark in your corner, and he's surrounded by people who are encouraging him to abandon you."

A muscle jumps in his jaw "You think I'm pathetic."

"No" again I make steady eye contact "I would _never_ do this for anyone I considered pathetic or pitiable. I do think that you're out manned, out flanked, and out gunned." I rise and give him a sweeping bow that ends with me on one knee before him. I am quite pleased not to have ended up on my ass "And with your consent it would be my pleasure to spend my vacation helping to level the playing field a bit."

"How do you know so much about Krypton if you're from Earth?" he asks still probing for a question that will reveal my true purpose.

"In my native state I am a…highly non-localized phenomenon and am perfectly capable of being here and there simultaneously."

He parses that against his knowledge of 'spooky action at a distance' and then traces the symbol that Clark branded into the barn on the padded wall.

"Hope" I translate "That one is from the real Jor-El."

"So you speak Kryptonian?"

"Far better than Kal-El ever will."

"Sing me something from Krypton" he challenges.

I brush the Web to make sure I won't be heard and then cut loose. I sing the song with more pathos than any true Kryptonian would ever put in it but Lex will never know the difference. I have given Gregory the perfect voice and I show it off to its absolute finest and then let all of it echo through the Web. The Web trembles with it and the sends it back through me in a positive feedback loop that leaves mine and probably everyone in Belle Reve's senses slightly reeling. I love this and once started I simply have to continue through two more songs. I let the last few notes fade away and slide down the wall in a golden haze still humming a bit. I could sing for hours but that won't get us anywhere. I wait for his next salvo but he just blinks at me for several minutes. Ah, the poor child has never been in the presence of a true bard in his full glory and all the opera in the world won't prepare one for it. He sits down across from me still a bit shell shocked.

"What are you?"

"Gregory."

"What do you want?"

I grin at him "I don't think I should answer than – look what happened to Londo Mollari."

Lex has never been much of a television buff and it takes him a moment to make the Babylon 5 connection, "Let me rephrase that – what do _you_ get out of this?"

"Just a vacation. Honestly, Lex, it's been over 1500 of your years since I was last embodied. It's kind of fun to 'get out of the office' occasionally. You know actually _have_ hands to get dirty. It's my equivalent of your Montana ranch."

He seems to actually accept that one – at least for now "Then why me?"

I shrug "I like you."

"You haven't liked anyone else in the last 1500 years?" he scoffs. Poor child, he can't conceive of someone going out of their way for him without some sort of payoff. I debate. Should I make it a point that I'm here for him or give him a reason he can understand?

"And I find what Kem-El has done to you profoundly offensive. I believe in the Law of Free Will", which is a damn good thing since I'm the one in charge of enforcing it.

"So this is about honor?"

"Only a little, if I didn't like you I wouldn't be here. If Kem-El hadn't violated you I probably wouldn't have gone so far as to incarnate myself but I always have and always will watch over you." I leave out the fact that I watch over everyone and everything in the Universe. It is my 'job' after all.

"Why do I doubt I'm hearing the full truth?"

"I never tell the whole truth" I say teasingly.

"So you're a Minbari?"

I actually pause to give that one thought "I suppose if I were to pick the Babylon 5 race to whom I am most similar it would be the Minbari but that's a bit like saying if I was the sky I'd be like a bluebird." I wrap my arms around my knees and set my chin on them "To tell the _whole_ truth would take longer than Gregory is likely to live."

I am not sure if I should be reassured or uneasy about the fact that Lex actually seems genuinely concerned by that. I don't want him to get too attached to me since I probably won't survive the year. Of course he does have that disconcerting tendency to put people who 'save' him on a pedestal which might mean he's actually starting to believe me. I restrain a sigh. No mortal should be so profoundly lonely that the slightest scrap of real affection incurs bone deep loyalty.

"Word to the wise, referring to yourself in the third person is a good way to end up in straight jacket."

"I'll keep that in mind if I actually have to say something to the staff." I start setting up the board but as my fingers brush the pieces for the first time the sense of loss so foreign to the Weaver sweeps through me.

A touch on my shoulder. I look up into brilliant blue eyes "What's the matter?"

I study the exquisitely carved piece in my hand "Just remembering dear friends" I take a deep breath and swallow against tears, "long gone."

He really looks at them for the first time "Where did you get these?"

"I Called them from my grave" actually a couple of the pieces still have a bit of dirt on them "A friend had them commissioned from the horns of the aurchos that killed my first human body over seven thousand years ago."

He rolls the piece in his hands "These look very Celtic."

"They are, they were carved and painted in Britain in 471 AD" I reply, pluck it from his hand, set it on the board, and say "Your move." In so many ways.

Queen's pawn to d4, it is an extremely conservative but useful opening move. I counter with king's knight to f6 a bit more free spirited but ultimately a traditional opening.

"So you've been human before" it isn't exactly a question but it's definitely and invitation for more information. He moves his queen's bishop's pawn to c4 – that's a touch more adventuresome.

"I'm never fully human but it's the fourth time I have embodied myself in human flesh" Queen knight's pawn to b6 – nothing flashy but not yet in direct contention with any of Lex's moves.

Queen's knight to c3, "So how long is 'Gregory' going to live?"

I shrug, Queen's bishop to b7 "I never know. The average for my previous human incarnations is 12.4 years but that's a bit misleading given that my last incarnation lasted over 32 years. The over all norm is about three of your years."

Queen's bishop's pawn to f3. "That's hardly a normal human life span." Again the non-question.

Queen's pawn to d5 "The interface doesn't really work well. Even if I spent the entire time doing nothing but transcendental meditation I doubt a body would survive much past a decade. I eat it away from the inside out. Generally the more I do the faster it burns."

He takes my queen's pawn with his bishop's pawn. He brushes a bit of dirt off of the pawn with the slightest trace of a shiver, "But you lasted 32 years last time."

I return the favor by taking his bishop's pawn with my king's knight. "That was due to serendipitous circumstances which should not be repeated."

His queen's knight takes my king's knight. Balance – pawn for pawn, knight for knight. "If the circumstances were so serendipitous why not repeat them?"

I take his queen's knight with my queen and roll it in my hands as grief washes through me again "Because I am not human, Lex and if I tarry too long I tend to forget that. It isn't really in my best interests to get too attached to individual mortals." I can barely see the piece in my hands. My last incarnation was far too long and it's too soon but then eternity might not have been long enough. The Weaver neither grieves nor regrets but Gregory can. "You fade so swiftly."

He moves his King's pawn to threaten my queen "Then why come here at all."

I pull her back to d7 "I never claimed to be wise nor am I necessarily focused on my own best interests."

King's bishop to c4. He can't quite contain the smirk, "So whose interests are you concerned with?"

"Primarily? Yours." King's knight's pawn to g6, "secondarily Kal-El's."

He moved his Queen to b3 "Does that mean you'll be letting me win the game."

King's pawn to e6, should I? "No, first you'd prefer to win on your own merit and second you won't think I was a worthy ally if I let you win."

King's knight to e2 "Fair enough."

King's bishop to g7 "So have you decided yet if I'm a figment of your own imagination, a mad man, your father's lackey, or Gregory?"

Queen's bishop to e3. Those blue eyes study me "No."

Queen's knight to c3. "If I am any of the former three, what is the harm in granting me permission to help you?"

Queen's rook to d1. "And if you are what you say you are? I have no idea what you want or what you'll do to me."

Queen's knight to a5 "I swear to you, Alexander Joseph Luthor, that I mean you no harm. My sworn oath my only intention is to repair the damage Kem-El wrought in your mind. I have every intention of leaving your kryptonite induced mutations intact. Lex, you have **_NOTHING_** to loose by granting me permission to do so."

He moves his Queen to c2 before looking up "Only myself."

I move my Queen to c6 without even really thinking about it "I have no intention of making any changes to your fundamental personality, Lex. Kem-El's alterations haven't kicked in yet." I pause "Lex the darkness within that frightens you so is the reason _why_ Kem-El chose you and when he is finished that is _all_ that will remain. Oh, you'll smile prettily for the camera. You'll even manage to be elected President but it will bring you no pleasure because pleasure will have ceased to be part of your emotional lexicon. All you will have is a raging hunger and a driving need to rule the world and destroy Kal-El and what you can't rule you will destroy."

There is a flash of real fear in those eyes as he moves his Queen's Bishop to d 3, "_I_ do _NOT_ betray my friends."

"Lex" I pinch the bridge of my nose and am seriously tempted to beat my head against the wall. At least in here it wouldn't hurt but it would be the wrong tact to take with Lex. I have _never_ had such a contrary 'Chosen'. Most people in Lex's position would be clinging to any offered lifeline. Of course most people weren't raised by the Magnificent Bastard, Lionel Luthor. "By the time Kem-El is done with you there will be nothing and no one you won't use or betray." I make a point of taking his queen with my own. Then I reach across and grasp his shoulder. He flinches but holds steady "You've asked more than once what _I_ get out of this? I get not having to watch Kem-El turn you into a caricature of yourself, to not watch him try to turn Earth into Krypton take two. Instead I get the possibility that the two of you might actually remain friends _and _do what I allowed Clark to survive for. And Lex, in all honesty, the two of you are almost as likely to end up at each others throats even if you grant me permission."

Lex leans back clearly thinking furiously "So you _do_ have an agenda." He uses his queen's bishop to take my queen and then frowns as he realizes that we have lost _exactly_ the same pieces.

I castle so that my king is now on c8. Lex's brow furrows as he tries to fathom why. "My only 'agenda' is to give the two of you, and thereby the human race a chance at forging your own destinies without Kem-El making you a monster or Clark a benevolent alien overlord."

Lex moves his King to f2 and now I'm the one that's confused "I don't betray my friends" he repeats, "ever."

"At the risk of sounding like Jonathan Kent – never is a very long time Lex. You and Clark have very different views of the world and Kem-El has his plans for young Kal as well."

"And you expect me to trust you? When I have no way to verify a damn thing you're telling me?"

"I know it isn't an easy thing to ask of you Lex" I move my queen's rook to d6 "Believe me if I didn't know just how hard your father has made it for you to trust anyone I'd have already left."

Lex advances his queen's knight's pawn b3 "I think the medical professionals here might not approve."

"The medical professionals have no idea I'm here" he's still trying so damn hard to catch me in a lie. I move my queen's knight to c6. "Nor could they hold _me_ against my will." It wasn't a terribly diplomatic thing to say but unlike the Weaver Gregory's patience has limits.

From the look on Lex's face I've let more of my annoyance slip through than I intended. He moves his queen's rook to d2 and folds his arms across his chest. I'm tempted to inform him that it wasn't nearly a good enough move for that sort of behavior. "And what will you do if I refuse?"

That stops me – cold. It's never happened before. Not in several billion years and over a thousand incarnations. Umm, what _would_ I do? I move my king's rook to d8 while I think about it "Actually, it's been a very long time since I went diving." As in well over 300,000 years "and I've always sort of wanted to be a dolphin." I fold my knees up, set my chin on them and close my eyes "You know I built some of the best and most ecologically diverse coral reefs this planet has had in millennia around your island – it would be nice to actually 'see' them in the flesh as it were." It occurs to me that I've never had what Lex would call a 'real' vacation. Warm water, white sand – tempting. Of course teleportation and transformation are the most difficult and dangerous of the quantum 'tricks' I have up my proverbial sleeve. The odds of Gregory surviving both back to back are vanishingly slim unless I have a Quickened along. So, who would I take? Cer was my immediate thought. Cer + tropical paradise ...

"Greg" I blinked up at him. Oh, that's right, Belle Reve, Lex Luthor, and chest, um, chess. Oh, honestly the body might be twenty-three but I am NOT and having what Miss Sullivan would classify as NC-17 fantasies is unacceptable behavior. "It's your move." From the look on Lex's face he expects my move to be through the wall and to the tropics post haste. I glance at the board. Lex had moved his kings's rook to d1.

I counter with queen's knight to b4.

"So you wouldn't help Clark?" Lex asks as he moves his queen's bishop to b1 out of my knight's path.

I move my king's bishop to a6. "Why?"

He blinks at me a moment "I thought you said you were here for Clark too." He moves his queen's rook's p a1.

I pull my queen's knight back to c6 since I have no intention of loosing him to Lex's pawn "There's no point to me assisting Kal-El if Kem-El turns you into a monster. If Clark wins you'll kill millions and Clark will rule what's left, if you win not even the cockroaches will survive."

Lex moves his queen's bishop to d3 while staring at me in horror.

"And you'll do it with a smile" I say as I take his bishop with my own.

He takes my bishop with his rook. He doesn't even notice that we're once again in balance "And you'll do what?"

I advance my king's bishop's pawn to f5 "Just watch. This, Lex, is my attempt to set things right." I lean back away from the board and shrug "In the grand scheme of things you're minor race, and as one to the Prachachon, easily replaced."

He moves his rook back to d2. I wonder if he realizes it's a retreat and that he's turtled-up a little "The Prachachon?"

I move my queen's knight to a5 "They were the original bipedal humanoids. Evolved about 3.9 billion years ago, 3.5 billion years ago they" hmm, how do you put that in English? "Left your plane of existence" what a lame way to explain my most glorious incarnation ever. Excalibur was a legacy, not of that particular incarnation, but of my first incarnation among the Chon. "Before doing so they asked me to petition the Council for permission to 'seed' certain worlds with their genetic material. The Council granted them 215 worlds which had the potential for matter bound, water based, carbon life-forms but for which no plans of creating life had yet been made. The Seedings took hold on 143 worlds of which 97 currently have sentient races similar enough to humans for potential inbreeding. Do you really think convergent evolution could actually explain how Clark looks human enough to pass for one of you?"

Lex moves his king's pawn to e5 "I hadn't really given it much though."

I don't call him a liar to his face as I pull my rook back to d7 so that it's out of harms way. The unlikelihood of that is one of the main reasons that Lex has always talked himself out of Clark being anything but the all-American farmboy.

"Are you saying that the Council 'creates' life?" he asks as he moves his knight to c1. Odd move that.

'The Council creates all that is' I think as I move my king's bishop to f8 "All the time and organic chemistry in the world wouldn't yield a living cell without…the Council's assistance."

Lex advances his queen's knight's pawn to threaten my knight. I get another long skeptical look "And you just happen to have access to this 'Council'."

I move my knight to c4 "In my native state, yes."

Lex moves his rook to a2 to elude my knight "But you've become a lowly mortal instead of just arranging things with the Council?"

I debate if I should take his pawn since it puts us a bit out of balance and it opens my knight up to attack – why not? King's knight to e5 "The Council takes the Rules of Engagement and the Law of Free Will seriously, Lex." OK, **_I_** do but since I have ultimate authority over matter the Council as a whole does as well. What the others do in their own realms is not necessarily my concern.

Lex moves his rook to c2 instead taking the obvious move against my knight.

I advance my queen's knight's pawn to b5 "Most of the time, Lex history makes men. I am offering you the opportunity to make history. A choice between being the pawn or the player but you have only until the end of the game to decide. Will you be a defender of men or a destroyer? Are you an Alexander?"

Lex turns thoughtful eyes on the board while I redirect my attention to my other knights since I could play chess in my sleep….

_"Nice place" Bruce mutters under his breath as Matthew surveys the dilapidated building without comment. In eight hundred years he's lived in far worse. _

_"Here" Bruce passes him a pair of night vision goggles "Looks like we're going to need these."_

_Matthew moves forward, silent as a wraith. Bruce isn't exactly a bumbling amateur but he isn't on par with Matthew either. They climb carefully, testing each rotting step before advancing into the darkness. Cockroaches, rats, and the odd feral cat watch curiously from their hiding places as they make their way to the third floor. From long experience I know that Matthew doesn't hear me so I brush lightly against Bruce and guide his feet safely through the mess that was once a floor. With a crack the water weakened floor under Matthew gave way sending him tumbling down onto the floor below. Well, at least he's Quickened – takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin' and all that. Bruce on the other hand has no idea that a ten foot drop is far more damaging to the wardrobe than the man and rushes forward._

_"Agent McCormick?" he hisses desperately into the dark. _

_"The only damage is to my dignity" Matthew drawls back quietly in that silly southern accent of his. He's a bloody Brit (even if he did spend a hundred and fifty odd years as a southern gentleman) and I wish he'd have done with it. The slinky fixation is kind of cute but the accent really must go. The slightest of movements off to the right alerts them both to their quarry. Matthew flattens himself against a wall as a bullet whines by. It wouldn't do him any permanent damage but dying and reviving in front of Bruce and Darius is a bit of awkwardness he undoubtedly wants to avoid. As Bruce scrambles for a way down Matthew pulls his gun and sidles forward "Darius? This is FBI Special Agent Matthew McCormick, we just want to talk Darius. Please drop the weapon and come out with your hands up."_

_Darius responds with another bullet. I make a quick check – only three more left. I just have to make sure neither Darius nor Bruce ends up with one in them. And I'd prefer that Matthew doesn't end up perforated either just because explanations can be so… complicated. Simple is so much better. So how do I manage to get Darius captured without harming him or my knights?_

_"So much for doing this the easy way" he grumbles as I herd Bruce down a different set of stairs which should put him neatly behind Darius who is creeping (or groping nearly blindly in the darkness as the case may be) towards Matthew. _

_"It doesn't need to be this way Darius" Matthew stated grimly "It's not you we want. We want Lionel. We can make a deal but only if you lay down your weapon and talk to us."_

_"I can't, sir, as much as I'd like to. I don't want to hurt you but I can't be taken alive."_

_"Why is that Darius? All you did slip your boss some hallucinogens. Work with us and I'm sure we can convince Lex Luthor not to press charges." _

Lex looks at me oddly as I flinch a bit. The owl had been as much a surprise to me as to the other three.

_The barn owl floated specter like through the warehouse. Beautiful birds owls, they were terribly underappreciated by superstitious folk like Darius who empties what's left of his clip at the bird. Fortunately he misses. It's something I'd have done at the Loom except I hadn't. Perhaps it was only 'chance' except there is no chance._

I got another odd look from Lex.

_Bruce takes advantage the distraction to bolt forward and tackle him to the ground. Too bad he isn't interested in football – he'd make a great lineman. Matthew is less appreciative but then he didn't know Darius was essentially unarmed. _

_"It's over, Darius" Matthew snaps with his gun fixed on him._

_Darius goes limp "Just shoot me. I didn't want to do it but he threatened my family. I can't protect them. And neither can you – do you know how many Feds Luthor owns?"_

_"He doesn't own **me**." Matthew growls. And he never will which is one of the several reasons I picked him. _

_Darius just smirks in response._

_"**I** will keep your family safe" Bruce promises. _

_"And who are you?"_

_"I'm the man with pockets every bit as deep as Daddy Luthor's and I intent to see to it that he pays for what he's done, starting with Lex." Now THERE'S a reversal of opinion._

_"So Luthor doesn't own you because you already belong to him" Darius said mockingly to Matthew._

_"Nobody owns me" Matthew repeats "He's an ally. Now, the question is - are you a witness or a suspect?"_

_Darius tries to get a good look at Bruce but he doesn't have night vision goggles. "**If** you can keep my family safe I'll do anything I can to help Lex Luthor, even if means implicating myself."_

I glance down at the board – perfect. I don't think Lex realizes it yet but I'm about to make the last move of the game. Most people play to checkmate – to a clean win but that isn't my style. They forget that there's another way for the game to end – stalemated.

"So are you Alexander?"

Lex examines the board and abruptly understands my goal – for the game anyway.

"You know, technically, a stalemate isn't a win."

"That depends on your point of view and it's a good reflection of our current situation. So?"

"_If_ what you've told me is the truth then I'd be a fool to deny you permission."

"Are you a fool, Lex?" White sand, warm water, coral reefs, echolocation – heaven.

"Sometimes, but I try not to be." He pauses then continues "One condition – Gregory – the truth. I give you my permission only if you have told me and continue to tell me the truth."

I nod – well this could be one very interesting incarnation…


	9. Round One

**Author's notes: **I have no idea who originally coined the term C.o.C.K. but it wasn't me…

And silly me! I was in such a hurry to post that I forgot to welcome Squeaky Piggy and Dark Lady Shi no Megami to my insanity and thank them for their kind words! My apologies!

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 9: Round One**

While my evening chess/verbal judo matches with Lex were always interesting figuring out what to do with my days was becoming progressively more annoying. The body might have been crafted specifically to be forgettable but spending large amounts of time in the general population didn't strike me as being a good idea. There were only so many hours in which one could practice katas, penmanship, and air piano. I'd gone so far as to practice long out of fashion dance steps. I was completely comfortable in my skin now and for the first time in my eternal existence bored to tears. I could, of course sink into the Web and keep watch on my knights, Lionel, or Clark but nothing terribly interesting was going on with any of them either right now. And the truth is the point of being embodied is to be out DOING not watching. I watch far too much as the Weaver to waste my precious mortal moments on it. I was just about to move on to table manners and perhaps a bit of air harp when I noticed that Lex was heading in the wrong direction for his group therapy session. Odd.

I slipped out of my new 'home' in the ventilation system near Lex's current (and much less comfortable stainless steel) room. You'd think they could spring for something softer. After couple of twists and turns through the guts of the building I quietly popped out a vent cover and slipped out into the hall just behind Lex. Why was Lex stalking Van McNulty? In the old future before I'd sent myself here Lex had shown no inclination toward vengeance. On the contrary he'd argued for treatment over incarceration. Of course in the old future he'd had no idea what Van had done to Clark. I'd levelly refused to discuss certain things with Lex including Clark's strengths, weaknesses, and general biology. Some things were Clark's decision to share or not. I think the moment when I'd somewhat peevishly told him that I wasn't going tell him Clark's life expectancy because it was a question Clark himself longed for an answer to that Lex finally understood just how little Clark knew about himself. So was Lex going to try getting information from another source (not that Van could tell him much) or was he looking to avenge himself and Clark?

"You got a problem, _freak_?"

Van got no points for intelligence. Almost half of Belle Reve's patient population were 'freaks' and I, personally, considered it unwise to insult the mentally unstable and physically enhanced. Perhaps the semi-isolated location made him bolder as he swaggered toward Lex. But then Lex's physical enhancements were subtle (except for the lack of hair). They were about survival. An overzealous immune system was hardly the sort of thing that Van would consider threatening.

Lex smirked a little "Not a one. George Bernard Shaw once said that 'hate is the coward's revenge for being intimidated' I was just curious – do you agree?"

Van went utterly still and then spat "Are you calling me a coward, _freak_?"

"What do _you_ call a man who shoots people who haven't done a thing to him with a sniper rifle, from cover, without even a warning that he's after them?"

"I was protecting people. You freaks are dangerous and I shot you like monsters you are."

"'Man gives every reason for his conduct save one, every excuse for his crimes save one, every plea for his safety save one; and that one is his cowardice', also George Bernard Shaw. You didn't go after the dangerous ones. I've seen some of Chloe's files. You picked ones that you thought couldn't hurt you."

Van's eyes narrowed as he checked for witnesses. With me in the shadow of a doorway the hall appeared empty of anyone but he and Lex. "I went after your 'bullet-proof' friend after he saved you." He snapped as he moved to close the gap between them. "Knowing nothing but his weakness I went after a freak who moves so fast you can't even see him and who can catch bullets in his bare hands. Does that sound like cowardice?"

"You know Clark's weakness?" Lex's tone was skeptical to say the least.

"I wasn't hard with him squirming at my feet. He might be able to move faster than and catch a speeding bullet but you hit him with a meteor rock slug and he drops like a rock." Van lips curled into something that was both a sneer and a smile "You should have seen the look on his face when he tried to catch it and it went right through his hand and into his chest. And you should have heard his dad screaming for his wife and Clark mewing for his mommy." If Van hadn't been quite so caught up in his memories he might have noticed that he'd just made a very lethal enemy.

When Lex spoke it was in a perilously calm voice "A very wise man once said 'In taking revenge a man is but even with his enemy' but he was wrong. You're so much less. You attacked a boy whose only crime was saving lives. I never had the privilege of meeting your father but I'm sure wherever he is he is deeply ashamed of you."

It wasn't one of Lex's better insults (he really did have a gift for them) but it was more than sufficient to send Van over the edge. He threw a round house right that Lex easily side stepped as he dropped into a perfect boxing stance. Van whirled and still incensed beyond whatever good sense he might have ever possessed (which wasn't much) threw himself at Lex again and ran right into Lex's uppercut. Van was the one that dropped like a rock. So much for the tough guy and it was nice to see that Lex did remember how to be something other than Kal-El's damsel in distress. Though, all things being equal, a longer fight might have been more entertaining.

"You know" Lex whirled clearly surprised to see me behind him "George Bernard Shaw also said 'I learned long ago, never to wrestle with a pig. You get dirty, and besides, the pig enjoys it.'"

Lex nudged Van a little with his bare foot "I don't think this one did."

"Probably not" I allowed "You do realize that in some eras I would be honor bound to challenge you to a duel over this?"

He just blinked at me in false innocence.

"You just had to find some way to confirm something that I told you which is saying you think I'm an untrustworthy liar."

"I" he began but I shook my head "Come on you're going to be late for group."

"What a tragedy" he muttered behind me as I lead the way into the modified ventilation system.

"They actually built this place with ventilation ducts you can _walk_ through?"

"Not originally, just before I became Gregory I made a few modifications to the structure of the place."

"Greg" Lex began.

I laid a finger on my lips and then whispered "I understand why but Lex but your obsessive need to verify could destroy your friendship with Clark. It isn't all paranoia, Lex. If the wrong person discovers what he is he could end up dissected and pickled in jars and we both know it. Your CoCK is now in your father's hands."

"My **_WHAT_**?"

"Chamber of Clark Kent" I elaborated "Dangerous, Lex, for both of you. I" What the BLAZES did Kal-El think he was doing.

Lex grabbed my arm in an attempt to get my attention "Greg."

"Sorry, trouble elsewhere. Get to your group session and I'll see you tonight."

"But"

"Look, Lex, the last thing I need is a bunch of orderlies searching in here for you. I'll fill you in tonight."

He nodded and went and I went a few more feet into the duct and sank into the Web.

_Kal-El clutched the key in a grip that would have turned coal into diamond before entering the cave. He stared at the glyph of Naman and Sageeth for several more moments before turning to insert the key. Kal-El had undoubtedly come to ask for advice about Lex and I could taste Kem-El's glee and Jor-El's consternation through the vibrations of the Web. A confrontation between Kem-El and I ere Gregory died was a necessity. But given the Rules of Engagement I had made Gregory weaker than Kem-El. The most likely outcome of that battle was Gregory's death. This was far too early for me to tangle with Kem-El particularly on his turf and far from my body. On the other hand everything I'd accomplished so far would be for naught if Kem-El managed to make Kal-El turn on Lex. And I didn't have to actually defeat him, just distract him long enough for Jor-El to talk to Kal-El._

_I gathered what little strength I'd allocated to Gregory and just as Kem-El went to push Jor-El aside I 'tackled' him from behind. We 'tumbled' in a whirl of essences though the strange extra-dimensional space within the cave walls as surprise briefly gave me the advantage. I fiercely tried to keep the advantage but in spite of the damage I'd inflicted in my initial attack he held himself together and weathered the flurry of 'blows' I directed at him. He was stronger, I was quicker. I led him on a merry chase through a labyrinth that I molded as we fought. As long as I could keep him from actually getting a firm 'grip' on me I had a better than even chance of doing him some significant damage and keeping him away from both Lex and Kal-El. I doubled us back on ourselves and then lost him in the maze. Now I had at least a fighting chance. He was still more powerful but this was now my ground. This time I came at him like a falcon from above striking quickly and swiftly retreating. He tried to follow but this was my game and the maze morphed around him. I swung around again and came from the side this time and flitted away again ere he could 'catch' me. I was far more an annoyance and a distraction than an actual threat, much like a mocking bird plaguing a cat and the results could be equally deadly if I was caught._

_I lost track of time as we continued the game I'd begun. Kem-El was far more interesting in getting out than in pursuing me but I kept altering the maze so that the exit was never quite where he thought it should be. I paused for a moment to 'catch my breath' and watched my quarry. He was 'bleeding' from a multitude of minor 'wounds' nothing that wouldn't 'heal' but perhaps weakened enough for Jor-El to take the initiative. One more attack and then I was calling it quits before I ended up prostrate at his 'feet' from sheer exhaustion. This time I circled and came up from below raking and then fleeing leaving the 'maze' to disintegrate behind me. _

My body was stiff and sore from my long absence and both of my legs had fallen asleep. I considered making my way to my far more comfortable little nook but instead opted to take a nap right here. My last thought was that while I hadn't scored the decisive victory Lex had I had definitely won round one.


	10. Never Say You're Bored

**Author's notes: **'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee' is I believe an Ali quote.

**Rhenq:** Thank you! Trying to keep established characters 'in character' is always a challenge and I'm pleased to know that you and elbowface think that I've done it well. Here's to hoping I can _keep_ them true to themselves.

**Elbowface:** It is exactly those ambiguities that drew me to Smallville's Lex so I've tried very hard to build them in and it's nice to know I've been at least partially successful (at least for Season 1-3's Lex Season 4 Lex has me scratching my head a bit. I think all the head trauma might be catching up with him.) Keeping characters 'in character' is always half the battle of a fanfic. In this case the other half is not letting the story get too 'Fate-centric'. Time will tell how well I do.

**Dark Lady Shi no Megami: **My apologies for not thanking you properly on the last chapter for your review and my thanks for putting me on your C2.

**Deanine: **Thank you for the C2 as well

**Squeaky Piggy: **COOKIES:)

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 10: Never Say You're Bored**

As sleep claimed me I directed my dreams to what Kal-El and Jor-El had done in the time I'd bought them.

_"Jor-El?" Clark asked in a tone that managed to be both demanding and timid (which was no mean trick). _

_"Kal-El, my son, finally we meet after so many years."_

_"I don't understand" poor confused child._

_"You haven't been speaking to me. There is another named Kem-El within these walls." I (metaphorically since the body was sleeping) sighed in relief. Kryptonians could be so terribly convoluted both in their plans and their speech that I had been worried that Jor-El might have never gotten around to warning Kal-El. "I had no idea he was here, no concept of what he would do to you and your friend Alexander. I had planned for you to use the key to learn our tongue from the systems long set in place in the cave walls. My own essence was in the ship's heart and I slumbered there until you put me back in the ship. But by using the key both in the cave and in the ship Kem-El was able to surprise and capture me."_

_"Done to **Lex**?" Kal-El's eyes narrowed. It was nice to see Kal-El put Lex first in spite my straight out telling him that Lex was Sageeth. That alone nearly made my little tussle with Kem-El worth it and bolstered my faith that this might actually work. _

_"My son, I'm sorry but I fear there is no hope for Alexander." If I wasn't asleep I'd have screamed in frustration. Damn Kryptonian fatalism._

_Kal-El swallowed "But she said there was."_

_There was a moment of silence "She who?"_

_Kal-El quickly related our brief conversation._

_"Tema Ashu Seupha" Jor-El whispered in awe._

_"The One Who Weaves?" Kal-El echoed in English._

_"The Anakot, the Emissary" Jor-El muttered more to himself than to Kal-El._

_"I don't understand" Kal-El said more I suspect to remind Jor-El that he was still there than anything else._

_"Kem-El has had me trapped since you awaked me. Someone engaged him so that we could speak. It could only be the Emissary. If the Emissary is here then there is hope for your friend." _

_"Who is the Emissary?" Kal-El was trying hard to be properly polite but you could here the impatience seeping into his voice. _

_"Tema Ashu Seupha, the being the Earthlings call Fate, controls the lives of every living thing in the Universe." **NOT **true I grumbled to myself. Yes, I could have done that but instead I had instituted the Law of Free Will and the Rules of Engagement and had become the largely innocent scapegoat for everything that went wrong in people's lives. It was ironic, of all the Prachachon the Kryptonians had held me in the highest regard and had understood me the least. I had had one incarnation among them and while it had been reasonably successful it had been sufficient to convince me never to return. It was their quest to find the Emissary that had originally brought them to Earth. Apparently they thought I was lost (personally I'd begun to consider them my own highly annoying interstellar paparazzi) and just needed a little help finding my way back where I would spend the rest of eternity guiding them to their destiny. No thanks. I hauled my wandering attention back to Kal-El and Jor-El._

_"The Emissary is Tema Ashu Seupha's servant. It takes whatever form Tema Ashu Seupha chooses and changes destinies." Uh-huh. Kryptonians never ceased to amaze me. They had been without a doubt the most mathematically and scientifically gifted of all the Prachachon and still managed to be simultaneously dumber than sack of rocks. They had an incredible knack for brilliance and a complete lack of what Jonathan Kent would call 'good sense'. Being raised by humans had blunted some of Kal-El's innate math skills while reducing some of his native blind spots. Hopefully it would be enough to…_

I woke with a start the dream shattering as my attention was tugged toward Lionel. What on Earth was he up to now? Damn, damn, damn. I needed something to distract Lionel's computer geeks before they stumbled across Bruce and Matthew's investigation. My eyes wanted to slide back closed but it was my turn to smirk as an idea occurred to me. I love the internet!

I forced myself to my feet, slipped into an empty staff office and turned on a computer. Scrambling the IP address to show a computer in Spain was no trouble at all. Now what did I want to say? A few minutes later I'd written "The Lion should consider the weight of his heart" in Kryptonian characters. I tossed the Air, Water, and Fire symbols onto the end just to cause more of a stir. I followed it with some excited gibberish about an amazing new find with a cryptic language similar to the Kawatche cave drawings in central Spain and then sent it to the University of Pennsylvania's archaeology department. Lionel had the same people monitoring for anything with the symbols or mentioning the Kawatche with a healthy bonus. It flashed across their screens nearly simultaneously creating an instant scramble for credit. The fight soon caught the attention of management and Lionel was swiftly informed. I also made sure that the information made it to the Teagues who immediately made arrangements to travel to Spain. To my surprise Lionel followed suit. I had only intended a distraction but this was far better. Lionel and the Teagues would be snapping at each other on a wild goose chase while the computer geeks would be competing with each other to find more Kawatche info instead of keeping an eye on matters closer to home.

I was tempted to curl up under the desk and take a nap. No sooner had I re-entered the ventilation system than something **else** went sideways. If I didn't know better I'd think that one of my sisters had developed a sense of humor but that was patently impossible. Darius was making a break for it. Adrenalin is a wonderful thing. I was abruptly wide awake as I raced through the corridors back to my little nook. I snapped up the cell phone and called Bruce.

Matthew answered "Hel"

I cut him off "Darius has flown. He's on Route 9 headed south in your rental car."

Matthew didn't even bother saying good bye which was just as well. I slid down the wall more than ready to let Bruce and Matthew deal with Darius while I slept but I could **feel **Lex's impatient, worried pacing. I grabbed the chess set and slipped into his room. I couldn't keep this up much longer. I needed some physical contact with one of the Quickened, badly. And I knew just the lady. **NO**. Blast this body and its wayward male hormones. Lex whirled.

"It's about ti" he blinked at me "Gregory you look like hell."

I put the chess set down beside his metal bed and plopped myself next to it while leaning against the cool metal "Just tired. It's been an interesting day."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

I wasn't even sure what move I made "Kal-El went to seek Jor-El's advice on your situation this morning. Since I hardly wanted him talking to Kem-El about you I…distracted Kem-El so he could talk to the real Jor-El."

Lex moved his bishop "What'd he say?"

"Didn't hear much of it" I was slurring a little and my Latin accent was heavier than normal. I made an effort to rouse myself "I was busy with Kem-El." I didn't even glance at the board. I figured Lex would let me know if I made an illegal move or lost.

"How?"

"I guess you'd call it astral projecting."

"Who won?"

"Call it a draw."

He arched a brow at me "I'm terribly disappointed. I expect better of my allies."

I wanted to shrug in response but I didn't have the energy "The Rules of Engagement dictate that I be weaker than my most powerful opponent in any incarnation. If Kem-El ever manages to corner me this incarnation is over. A draw is pretty much the best I can survive. No offense Lex but I have more to accomplish before Gregory dies."

The stillness on the other side of the board was enough to cause me to shake off some of my lethargy "You promised me the truth, Greg. Are just tired or are you injured?"

I took a moment to give the body a through examination "The molecular degradation is proceeding at a faster clip than I like. I'm not injured Lex just tired. Too much 'float like a butterfly'."

"As long as Kem-El didn't 'sting like a bee'." His bishop took my rook. I didn't think I meant for that to happen "So Clark got talk to his real biological father." He made sure to catch my sagging eyes "Thank you."

"All part of the service with a song" I muttered and then started singing an old Iceni lullaby. Cer used to sing it to Medraut all the time. We'd been his godparents and he'd spent more time with us than with Arthur especially after Morrigan's death in childbirth.

"Why do you do that every night?" Lex had long since shaken off my ability to sing him to sleep.

"Self-preservation."

"Really?"

"I'm still connected to the Web. I influence this place, it influences me. I can hold their madness at bay when I'm awake but it's harder when I'm asleep. If I sing them into a restful sleep first it's easier."

"Speaking of madness" he let it trail off and then glanced over at me questioningly.

"I finished repairing what Kem-El did to your mind last night." I shifted a little against the bed "Now I just have to ensure that he doesn't do it again."

"And how do you do that?" I lost a pawn, maybe I should be paying more attention to the game but I didn't have the energy.

"I either have to defeat Kem-El or weaken him enough that Jor-El can."

Silence, I started to doze "Gregory are you **planning** on **dying** for me?"

"I have to go home sometime, Lex and slitting my own wrists or blowing my brains out seems…wasteful."

Lex just blinked at me "You can't be serious." He scrambled to his feet "Why would you do that?"

I should probably stand myself but the floor is too comfortable "I told you Lex I like you. And besides Lex I CAN'T stay here. I HAVE to go back eventually. I assure you I counted the cost and accepted it before I came. I'm far more worried about failing than dieing." I waved a hand at the chess set "This from my grave. They're carved from the horns of the bull that killed me thousands of years ago Lex."

He dropped back down to my eye level and picked up one of the pieces "What's it like?"

"Dieing? Depends on the method but, generally, in all honesty, it sucks."

"And then?"

"You pass into realms over which I have no authority and of which I have no permission to speak. I go home which is not where you go." At least for now, in another 30 billion years when the physical Universe ceased to exist I would have somewhat different duties and more contact with those who had left my realms. At the Web it didn't seem like very long when I was in a body and thinking of those I had loved and lost it felt like eternity.

"So there is life after death?"

"Yes, but I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"I'd prefer that you didn't die for me."

"Too late for that, Lex, the body is dieing from the moment I inhabit it. No matter what happens I always die for my Chosen. The only question is when and how, Lex." From the look he's giving me either I've stopped speaking English or he thinks I'm insane again.

More thoughtful silence "If I'm cured why don't we get out of here?"

Oh, yeh, I was supposed to respond "Because my agents don't have enough for an iron-clad case against your father, yet."

I lost another piece – that was a dangerous. "About these agents of yours"

"No, Lex, nadda, non, jamais, neyt, I promised not to lie to you but I won't give you information that could put others lives at risk."

That earned me a lot of points. Speaking of which I wondered if Bruce and Matthew had apprehended Darius yet and why the idiot had taken off to begin with. Yes, they had. I'd find out the whys later.

"So where is my father?"

"At the moment, on a plane to Spain" shouldn't there be something about rain in that?

Lex blinked in confusion "Spain?"

"Some of his people were getting too close so I created a fake message about Kryptonian artifacts being found in Spain. I didn't expect him to go personally to check it out."

"Must have been convincing, what'd it say?"

I traced the characters of the floor. "I recognize Air, Wind, and Fire but we haven't gone over the rest of these." While I'd balked at discussing Kal-El's physical abilities I had been perfectly willing to teach Lex the rudiments of Kryptonian. The language was far too convoluted and mathematical for more than that in the time we had. Damn, I'd considered myself so clever earlier but Lex was going to know instantly what that message insinuated. Maybe if I pretended I'd fallen asleep? No, Lex needed to know eventually.

"The Lion should consider the weight of his heart" I said.

Lex froze, as I suspected instantly realizing what it meant. "Are you planning to kill my father?"

This time I did push to my feet to tower over Lex, "If that was what I wanted I wouldn't be torturing myself in this pit of despair. He has a fatal degenerative disease of the liver. He doesn't have much longer. That's why he's gotten so desperate and careless of late. That's why he's pumping so much cash into wild schemes and is so determined to unlock the technological secrets of Krypton."

"He's hoping alien technology can save him." He licked his lips "I'm sorry for accusing you. I guess I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"I've had far more cantankerous Chosen. I'm looking on the bright side, you haven't gutted me yet."

"You were gutted by your own Chosen?" He looks utterly horrified and then tries for levity "There goes my faith in your ability to judge character."

"I was his slave. I said something insubordinate and got gut full of pig iron." I shrugged "it wasn't unusual back then. He was even sorry for it later." As in few centuries later, Methos always was a stubborn sod but I'd sown the seeds that led him to leave the Horsemen. "And it accomplished what was needed."

Lex started to ask me something else and stopped himself. That had to be tough Lex was more curious than any cat and I'd proven myself to be a highly versatile source. He usually peppered me with questions from the moment I walked until he couldn't keep his eyes open. "Get on the bed, Greg, and get some sleep."

"Floor's more comfortable" I slurred and as I fell asleep I made a mental note to never say I was bored again.


	11. Betrayed with a Bishop

**The Die Hard:** Welcome to my madness! Glad you like the cross-over mix. We will be seeing a few more visiting Highlander characters but this will remain Smallville centric.

Basically, it comes down to circumstances. The Weaver 'dresses' for success, in every case (on Earth, the Weaver has been female, in other incarnations, on other planets) due to external circumstances the Weaver has felt a male had a better chance. In the first three this was definitely due to sexism in the societies in question (The Celts might have accepted a female war leader a la Boudicca but they had been Romanized enough the Weaver didn't want to chance it). This time it's more to blend in at Belle Reve. While we know that Belle Reve has both male and female patients the only women we saw in Lex's 'ward' were a nurse and Dr. Foster so I'm assuming Belle Reve keeps it's male and female patients separate. The Weaver could have 'joined' the staff but there are less of them and their 'population' is probably more stable which would have made it harder to blend in and would have necessitated some sort of paper trail which 'Gregory' was trying to avoid leaving in Belle Reve.

Kem-El wanted a Segeeth for **_his_** Naman, since he's decided to lay claim to Clark and to MAKE the prophecy come true. He picked Lex due to a combination of opportunity (wrong place, wrong time for little Lex), native ability, and resources. And, yes, Kem-El is also an attempt to 'fix' the show writers horribly bi-polar Jor-El. And as professionals they deserve to be slapped for their complete inability to be consistent or internally logical.

Cats RULE, dogs drool. So, do your cats agree? Or do they just want you to open that can of tuna?

The old witch is a Highlander character who happens to have trained Genevieve and I'll leave it at that. Personally, I heap most of my character hate on Lana so I don't have too much left for anyone else. Commas and I have a very strained relationship but I'll try.

**Oya: **Not too much longer – **_I_** can't take much more of the place.

**Squeaky Piggy – **Well here's another installment. You'll have to let me know if it lives up to expectations.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 11: Betrayed with a Bishop**

Owww. I rubbed the back of my neck as I levered myself into a sitting position with the other arm. Quiet on all fronts (not surprising since it was 3:48 AM). Lex was a light enough sleeper that he woke almost as soon as I did. I found myself on receiving end of one of his weighing looks. I glanced down at the board and grimaced, apparently I COULDN'T play chess in my sleep, at least not against Lex.

"I am a Luthor" Lex said with a shrug but to eyes that had watched him since birth he was also a little worried about my reaction. Thanks to Lionel, Lex tended to plan far more than was probably healthy for a twenty-three year old male human but he was still a twenty-three year old male human with all the hormonal challenges that came with it, which means in spite of the fact that he didn't want to alienate his only ally or take advantage of a 'friend' but he was also intensely competitive. I'd ended every game we'd played in stalemate. Lex had seen his opportunity to win and had seized it but he was also aware of the fact that he was taking unfair advantage. I wouldn't go so far as to say that he was ashamed but he was certainly…uneasy. How should I react? From the 'heroic' perspective it certainly wasn't 'fair' but given that I had watched the game played since its inception I had a rather unfair advantage as well. And from a purely realistic point of view it was what any good predator would do. They culled the herd keeping it strong. That was what Lionel wanted Lex to be, the ultimate predator. It was also what he'd tried to make himself into. To date he'd been more successful with himself than Lex though there actually _was_ a sliver (a very SMALL sliver) of humanity left in Lionel. I didn't want to encourage the predator but Lex wasn't Kal-El either. There would be times when he would have to deal from the bottom of the deck. Even if everything turned out EXACTLY as I hoped Lex's world would always be more gray than Kal-El's but this, like so often with Lex, was a test. (Kal-El had no idea how many times he'd been tested, and failed, but Lex wanted a friend so badly he came back anyway)

"Only as much as you want to be" I challenged.

He picked up one of my knights "We could start over." He offered cautiously.

"But the game isn't over" I countered.

He looked at the board and then at me like I was out of my mind. He hadn't delivered the coup de grace, yet, but as far as Lex was concerned the game was over. It wouldn't be easy to wiggle out of the corner Lex had me in and nearly impossible for me to force another stalemate. But lost causes were my specialty. Time to teach **_that_** to Lex.

For the first time we played in silence fully and exclusively focused on the game.

"Son of a bitch" Lex muttered when I finally managed to stalemate the game with only three pieces left.

"That would be difficult considering I don't have a mother."

When I stonewalled Lex on Clark's biology he had clearly assumed my own was off limits as well, now he glanced with that curiosity of his fully pricked.

"No mother? So how do your kind reproduce?"

"We don't."

That earned a longer pause "Then where do you come from?"

I shrugged "We are."

A swallow, "How old are you, not Gregory, the real you?"

"We are…outside of Time, thus age is irrelevant. We are."

"So are you really male?"

"Gender is a function of biology. _Gregory_ is male, but in my native state biology is irrelevant thus gender is non-existent."

"No sex?" Lex asked with a smirk "No wonder you take vacations."

"If I was here for carnal pleasure I can think of better places to be."

"Speaking of better places?"

"Patience is a virtue, Lex" a virtue that I was starting to run thin on myself. In all honesty I wanted out of here every bit as much as Lex did and the place was beginning to wear me down. This was my first, last, and only incarnation in a mad house. The orderlies were making rounds. I picked up the board and pieces and gave the wall a weary glance. I was also getting tired of phasing through the damn things.

I smothered another racking cough. It wouldn't do for someone to wonder why the ventilation system had a cold. Bloody kryptonite mutated viruses, bloody Rules of Engagement. I'd given Gregory a perfectly normal human immune system with a normal range of acquired resistance which did not include strange chimeric viruses. The Rules of Engagement didn't allow me to custom tailor for things like this. Part of the idea was that you faced the same risks as everyone else. The good news was when it had swept Belle Reve a couple of months before no one had died; the bad news was a third of those who came down with it got secondary pneumonia and spent as much as a month flat on their backs in the infirmary. I didn't have time to spend three weeks ironed to a bed. I guess the nasty little bug had lingered. The only reason Lex wasn't hacking up a lung was his hyperactive immune system. Speaking of Lex it was long past time for me to go his cell. I laid my head back on the folded blanket I was using as a pillow. I didn't particularly want to go but Lex would fret if I didn't. Of course he would probably fret if I did too. I picked up the chess set and headed for the cell.

Lex ended up supporting most of my weight as I half fell through the wall.

"Damn, you're still burning up."

"It's a cold, Lex. I know you don't have much personal experience but I'm _ill_ not dying. You should write Kem-El a thank you note."

"It must have gotten lost in the mail" Lex retorted.

"Undoubtedly it's filed next to your father's wedding invitation in the dead letter bin" I said as I started to set up the board. Lex withdrew a bit at oblique the mention of Helen (now THAT had been a truly odd relationship but then Lex didn't seem to HAVE any healthy relationships. I would have to work on that.).

He stopped me with a "Not tonight. Greg, you need professional medical care."

"Lex it's a **_cold_**, as in a virus. There's nothing the doctors could do for me. Mrs. Kent's chicken soup would actually be better. It'll run its course in a few more days."

Lex looked less than convinced before he produced something from out of his shirt "I'm afraid the cafeteria is incapable of producing anything remotely that good but eat this."

I gave the pudding cup a chary glance. "I must confess I was wondering why you started a brawl at lunch."

I got another searching look "When was the last time you ate?"

Damn my agreement to tell the truth "Sometime yesterday." The cook was highly superstitious and too observant for my own good and I really hadn't felt up to tip-toeing around the man today. And in all honesty between the fever and the feeling that someone had poured a bag of quick-set cement into my lungs I hadn't been terribly hungry anyway.

"I may not have much experience with being ill, but I'm reasonably certain you still need to eat."

I took the pudding cup. It wasn't worth the effort to argue with Lex over it and I did need to eat.

"Sorry about the lack of proper silver ware" Lex said with just a touch of his trade mark smirk "But this facility doesn't pride itself on table manners."

"Lex" I nearly choked on the combination of a building cough and a swallow of chocolate pudding "The last three times I was human you hadn't invented silver ware" I'd been practicing with some so I wouldn't embarrass myself later "table manners weren't exactly a priority." I gave the unpleasant stuff a sour look "And Belle Reve's kitchens have me missing having to hunt down and kill my own food."

"Obviously you never spent any quality time on that island of yours."

"I dropped you in a paradise you could have lived comfortably in for the rest of your life, Lex. It's not MY fault your father's tests were more centered on surviving corporate raids than tropical islands. You should try shooting wild aurchos on horse back on the Anatolian plains."

"Apparently you missed one."

"Idrimil never missed a shot in his life. There was a little volcanic problem one year and the Priest King Artatama used it as an excuse to give one of his more problematical sons as a sacrifice. The only problem was Arsilis was my Chosen."

"So you took his place" Lex didn't even bother to make it a question but I nodded since I was too busy coughing to speak. "Where does the aurchos come into it?"

"Because one of the Mitanni major deities was a bull and they liked a little sport out of their sacrifices."

A moment's thought "Bull dancing?"

"Bright boy, I knew there was a reason I like you."

He rolled one of the pieces in his hands "What's it like?"

"Bull dancing?" I closed my eyes. Kanisumnili had been the largest city on Earth 7,652 years ago. It boasted a population of 6,917 (give or take). And Smallville thought 45,000 was small town – no sense of history or perspective at all. Idrimil had always gotten good turn out. He was the best and the crowd had adored him.

"Greg, no body should look **_that_** happy remembering their death."

I glared at him "I wasn't. I was a bull dancer for over two years, best of the best" as well I should have been, just as Gregory was crafted to blend into the back round, Idrimil had been the ultimate gymnast. "They were the 'rock-stars' of the 'ancient' world. Live hard, die young, and leave a good looking corpse. The roar of the crowd, just you and the bull" I sighed "it was fun."

"Fun?" Lex licked his lips and shook his head "You have a frightening idea of fun. Or is this your shark cage?"

It was a quite insightful analogy really, "Your father went swimming with the sharks solely to prove his courage and provoke you. At least grant me slightly nobler ambitions than teasing great whites and yanking your chain."

"So you're an adrenaline junky with a messiah complex?" Lex challenged.

I didn't dare laugh for fear of coughing "Not exactly." That particular designation belonged to one of my 'cousins'. I was so tired. I was in no shape to engage in a battle of wits with Lex.

"I bet you were a big fan of the Coliseum and the gladiators, too."

That angered me and I let it show "Never. Outside of sacrificial dances life threatening injuries were actually rare. They capped the bulls' horns most of the time. It was a religious experience not a premeditated slaughter to distract the masses from the political situation."

"And where did all of this take place?" Ah, so we were back to trying to catch me in a lie where we? Or maybe he just thought I'd let more slip because of the fever.

"The people called themselves the Mitanni, the city was Kanisumnili. It was both an obsidian trading center and a pilgrimage site. You would call it Catal Huyuk. After the old King died Arsilis had me buried under his own floor."

That gained me a little ground. My head was pounding. I laid in on the cool metal bed. Lionel's obsessive interest in archaeology (particularly anything linked to strange Kryptonian symbols) had guarantied that Lex also stayed abreast of recent finds and their relative importance. There was only one city on Earth big enough to draw anything resembling a crowd over 7000 years ago. The bull motif was well known in Catal Huyuk and while the people of Catal Huyuk had left no written records no archaeologist would be surprised if they were the forefathers of the Hittities (which was true) and the names I'd supplied were remarkably similar to later Hittite names. The habit of burying your loved ones under ones under your own floor was one of Catal Huyuk's trade marks. If I was really just a mad man (and Lex still didn't seem to be quite sure of me) then I was a well educated and logical one or if I wasn't then I was probably telling the truth.

"What does Idrimil mean?"

"Graceful."

"You said 'we' earlier how many of you are there?"

This was a question I wanted well away from "Of me? Just one."

Lex nearly ground his teeth. This was hardly the first time I'd intentionally taken a question too literally so I could give a non-answer. "How many of your kind?"

"That depends on how you count" was my largely useless reply. I decided to give a little more though that was dangerous with Lex. The boy really was too smart for everyone's own good sometimes "We are One and many simultaneously. Even when I am here I am also still there because a part of me always remains with my…'kin'. So We are One but We also have separate thoughts and lives so We are many. In many there is One." I shrugged "We are as We have always been." That was too long a speech for my battered throat and I spent several minutes coughing. By the time I was done I was gasping for a breath that I couldn't quite seem to catch. I just managed to snag the hem of Lex's pants and had nearly tugged them down around his ankles before he stopped.

He squatted down so he could look me in the eye "Greg, you need medical attention." I shook my head hard enough to make it swim. He laid a hand on my forehead. It was so cold I nearly flinched and then leaned into the touch relishing the cool for the few seconds it lasted. As if that was some sort of signal I began shivering again. He was going to start yelling for the orderlies. I could see it in his eyes and I didn't have the strength to stop him. Damn, instead I scooped up the chess set and vanished through the wall leaving Lex to mutter curses in my wake. He picked something up off the floor and tucked it into his shirt. Oh, the pudding cup I thought as I curled up in my blankets.

I jolted up gasping and coughing later. Something was out of place enough to wake me from my fitful sleep. Son of a MAGNIFICENT BASTARD! It hadn't been the pudding cup Lex had retrieved from the floor it was one of the black bishops which he was giving to Dr. Foster!

"Where did you get this Lex?" she asked sternly as I started frantically gathering up the few creature comforts I'd colleted over the past few weeks. I sagged against the wall in the throes of another coughing fit.

"From the gentleman I've been playing chess with every night for the last few weeks."

"Then why give it to me?" Dr. Foster is no fool herself.

"Because he's sick and I'm afraid he won't survive without help soon." Damn it Lex – I'm NOT dieing right this instant!

"If he's a patient in this facility then you can be assured"

"He says he isn't a patient." He nearly shouted as he cut her off . "He walks through walls. I think he's living in the ventilation system." Lex swallowed "Please, Dr. you have to find him before it's too late."

"Lex" she cupped his chin "I had hoped we would have been able to help you more by now."

"Don't patronize me Dr." he spat "look at what's in your hand and tell me what you see."

"A black bishop."

"Take a good look Dr. Foster. Does that look like something you issue to an inmate in a mental ward" he all but sneered at her. "Does it?"

She glanced down at it and up at him in surprise. Damn, she believed him I had to get out of here. "The ventilation system?"

"I suspect so. Please hurry." As she strode off intent on finding me Lex whispered "I'm sorry, Greg but you're sicker than you realize." Regardless I was in no shape to teleport. I gave the corner I'd been calling home one last glance and set about executing my escape.


	12. Predators or

**Author's notes:** They never specify the time of year for Shattered/Asylum but given that season 3 started with the beginning of the school year Shattered had to be in October at the absolute earliest but things looked pretty green. So I'm calling Shattered as the first week of Oct. with Asylum in early November. Many of the scenes are nearly exactly the same as in Asylum with the exception of some profoundly different weather.

**Oya**The unexpected is half the fun!

**The Die Hard:** Cats can be frighteningly clever. I had friend whose cat would turn on the television and flip channels to HSN – she lived in fear the cat would learn how to use a credit card since it had mastered speed dial and would call her at work. Unfortunately she wasn't nearly as smart about cars as she was about electronics :(. Lex has some blind spots you could hide a space shuttle in but he also (as usual) has his own agenda but I'll leave that for the story…

In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 12: Predators or…

I moved as quickly as I could through the ventilation system muttering curses at myself for even being here and at Lex for, well, being Lex. I brushed the Web and certain that for now I was still ahead of the orderlies removed the vent cover and slipped out into the corridor. I didn't have much time. Lionel had turned Belle Reve in to his own personal meteor freak recruitment center for Level 33.1 (which Lex didn't even suspect the existence of yet). When Dr. Foster reported that I could walk through walls the staff wouldn't even question it and Belle Reve had some rather interesting containment facilities that didn't even feature in Lex's worse nightmares. I could get out of them but Gregory was already getting tattered around the edges. If I started engaging in that kind of extreme quantum manipulation I was either going to kill Gregory or drive him irreparably insane. I needed contact with a Quickened but no place Kansas wasn't exactly a hotbed of 'Immortal' (silly phrase) activity. Paris, Seacouver, or New York but not Kansas. My best bet for success still remained getting out of here ahead of the pursuit. I flattened myself into the shadows as a couple of nurses walked down the corridor I had been about to cross. Just as I cleared another corridor the PA system ordered all patients to their rooms. Now things would get interesting. I'd taken a gamble and changed into a staff uniform in hopes that at a distance I'd be taken for someone leaving. The bulk of the night shift had already left but there were still enough tying up the end of their night that I shouldn't immediately stand out. Of course the staff knew each other fairly well so I was still almost as likely to be caught in orderly's garb as a patient's. So do I stick to the shadows or walk out boldly? Obviously slinking struck me as being the quickest way to attract unwanted attention so I adopted the posture of someone with somewhere to go and something to do.

Things started off reasonably well as I breezed through the corridors while my hunters were banging around in the ventilation system with great consternation. The original building plans had called for ductwork of less than 8 inches. Air flow in Belle Reve had always suffered because the ducts weren't big enough for a building of this size. When I realized back at the Loom that Lex would be coming here I fixed that problem. Normally when I alter reality humans assume that it's their memories that are faulty but the staff of Belle Reve had seen enough 'meteor freaks' to instantly assume that the changes were my doing and I suddenly became far more dangerous. Usually freaks only had one 'gift'. Lex had said I walked through walls yet the security cameras on him had shown no sign of my presence and now the altered ductwork made me something different and they didn't like the unknown. Between that and Lionel's orders regarding his son any attention I could expect if caught would be anything but benign. I fought not to cough as I moved quickly but not hurriedly through Belle Reve's maze of corridors.

I lost my war with the Gregory's congested lungs just short of the foyer. The fit was violent enough to take me to his knees.

"Nasty cough" Dr. Foster commented coolly from behind me. At least she was alone. I considered turning on her, even as sick as Gregory was I had not doubts I could take her particularly in those ridiculous heels of hers but I also knew that her deal with Lionel had driven her to the edge of a sleeping pill addiction.

"Better ill in body" I croaked as I regained his feet "than soul sick."

She lifted her chin "I have nothing to be ashamed of" she snapped back "and Lex is right. You need medical attention."

I cleared his throat as quietly as I could. Without the cold I could have easily mimicked Sean Burns, Dr. Foster's most respected mentor, with ease but the cold added a whole new dimension of difficulty.

"Claire, you have the makings of an incredible psychiatrist" from the widening of her eyes I'd hit the right note even if it was ragged to my own ears "but you must never forget that our patients are people. We must always be ready to defend them against those who would exploit them and we must never yield to the temptation to play God in their lives." The body coughed a little "Sean is very worried about you, Claire."

"It's **Dr. Foster**, and Dr. Burns was murdered years ago." And what a tragedy that had been. Mankind had lost a priceless and irreplaceable treasure the day the man who had been treating the mentally ill since the ninth century had lost his head to a temporarily deranged friend.

I canted my own "Do you think that mere death could stop Sean Burns from caring?"

"I don't believe in life after death" she stated and took a step away from me but she was still in easy range. Gregory wasn't custom tailored to be the ultimate warrior the way Myrddin had been but I'd never had an incarnation that hadn't included a fight. If she made one move to call for help it would be her last.

"Or in professional ethics either. Tell me, what do you believe in these days? As far as I can tell covering your own ass is the sum total of your credo. Sean improved every life he ever touched. What kind of legacy will you leave, Dr. Foster? Or do you not care?" I challenged fighting another cough back down, damn frail mortal flesh. Claire Foster had very little time left. My hunters were out of the ventilation system and heading this way. And the truth was Gregory was close to collapse. Her keys nearly hit him in the nose before I snatched them out of the air.

"I assume the cameras didn't catch any of this?"

"Not a bit. You" I couldn't finish for the coughing. My annoyance with the body grew.

"Go. I'll report the car stolen at the end of my day."

I nodded my thanks since I doubted I could speak without repeat of the hack up a lung performance. She tossed the bishop to me but I tossed it back and mouthed Lionel. Let Lex play his games.

I slid into the car, started it, and then ran a nervous tongue over Gregory's chapped lips. I didn't know how to drive. I mean I hypothetically knew how but I'd never actually been behind the wheel. At least I had three things in my favor. One, I didn't have to back out. Two, it was an automatic. And three, it wasn't Lex's Ferrari (or Porsche). I slipped it into drive and made one of the slowest getaways in the history of the automobile but at least I didn't wrap the car around a tree.

I parked (embarrassingly crookedly) at the nearest bus stop and abandoned the car. I used the station's tiny facilities to change into my only other outfit. I had to admit as I tossed some water on Gregory's face that he looked like death warmed over. He'd been loosing weight the entire time I'd been at Belle Reve and the clothes that should have fit perfectly hung. Gregory wasn't nearly as non-descript as he had been. The circles under his eyes were so dark he looked like he had matching black eyes. Add the fever gleam, the hollows in his flushed cheeks, and the racking cough and it was small wonder Lex of the prefect health had overreacted. I had thought I was tough enough to handle being in a mental institution. I had endured war, plague, siege, and famine none of which was even remotely pleasant and far more threatening to the life of the body than the relatively benign Belle Reve. And yet just walking out the door made me feel better than I had in weeks in spite of the cold. I should probably thank Lex. Obnoxious brat. I felt my anger flare and the building shuddered under a gust of wind. Deep in the belly of Belle Reve it had been easy to forget that my 'influence' and tenuous connections to the Web extended to the weather. Powerful emotion tended to generate storms. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it as I doubled over coughing again but it did rather effectively cut short my incipient temper tantrum. I promised myself that I'd throw a proper fit once I reached the emergency bolt-hole I'd created as a 'just in case' about 2 miles from Belle Reve which meant a mile and a half cross country back track in the November chill with far too little cover for my liking. I decided to throw that tantrum now. A good storm would certainly hinder my hunters.

I shook the snow out of my hair. A localized whiteout hadn't exactly been my intention. As the Weaver I could control the weather with ease, in the flesh it was always…problematical. The tiny sod house blended perfectly into the Kansas prairie. I lit the little stove, curled up on one of the cots, and was asleep before my head even touched the pillow.

An indescribably annoying buzzing woke me long before Gregory was ready to be awake. Oh, it was the phone. What had I been thinking to let humans invent the blasted things?

"Hello." (Go to hell would have been far more in keeping with my current thoughts but it wasn't polite).

"Greg" Bruce packed enough relief into his voice that I almost forgave him for waking the body. "Are you alright?"

I rather suspected that he didn't find the coughing fit I replied with very reassuring "I've been better" I allowed when I could speak again.

"We've been calling for hours. Lionel's on his way back from Spain like a bat out of hell and Belle Reve looks like an upended ants' nest. We were afraid they'd capture you."

"They tried." The body was ravenously hungry. The fever had finally broken and I could feel the difference in Gregory's chest even if the cough hadn't diminished yet. I tried to tuck the phone in between his ear and shoulder as I had Woven millions doing and nearly shot it into the camp stove. I made a mental note to get one of those head phones that Lionel seemed so fond of at the earliest opportunity.

"Do you need back-up?" that was Matthew's voice I hadn't realized Bruce had me on speaker phone. I focused on that link so I could see them.

"Not at the moment."

They both visibly relaxed "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't looked outside lately have you?" Matthew asked still playing with that blasted slinky of his. I could tell the slinky was beginning to get on Bruce's nerves as well. At least I understood the whole slinky fixation (I found it silly but comprehensible) Bruce had no clue about the Quickened and was at a total loss as to why an otherwise mature, serious, focused, law-enforcement professional was running a slinky down the steps of Wayne Manor on a regular basis. I pulled my attention away from Matthew lest I end up with a strange slinky fetish myself and nearly cursed. Apparently my snow squall had stalled what should have been a fast moving artic front and the final result was that blizzard conditions had developed over much of Kansas. Oops seemed to be a bit of an understatement. I could only conclude that being within a 100 mile radius of Smallville must have a terrible effect on the IQ because I **_KNEW_** better than to make sloppy mistakes like this. At least it had nearly blown itself out. There was a warm front already on its way north so the snow wouldn't stay for long.

"I had to vacate Belle Reve but I'll slip back in once things calm back down."

"Mr. Spange, with all due respect I don't think that is wise. I think getting both you and Lex out of there is our best and safest course of action. We have more than enough to indite the elder Mr. Luthor."

"Agent McCormick, there are **_other_** considerations" I don't want to invoke Myrddin's authority particularly in front of Bruce but it really was critical that Clark be directly involved in saving Lex and redeeming Claire Foster would be a VERY nice fringe benefit of all this. "Is the bug in Dr. Foster's car operating properly?"

"Is that what you bugged? It's difficult to tell since there hasn't been any activity."

"Bruce do you think you can handle Darius and company on your own?"

Bruce looked down right insulted that I'd even asked but none of that reflected in his calm "Yes."

"Matthew once the weather clears you may want to start shadowing Foster. I'm fairly certain Lionel is going to make an attempt on her life before week's end."

They glanced at each other in surprise. "I thought Foster was in Lionel's camp."

"Not for much longer but I don't want to say more over the phone." Actually this line was utterly secure I just wanted off the phone so I could feed the body.

I burrowed my head into the feather pillow thoroughly enjoying the most comfortable bed Gregory had ever slept in. If a cot felt this good after the floors of Belle Reve I could hardly wait for a real bed. Without me to play havoc in the pharmacy Lex was back on a much more potent drug regime but I'd specifically tailored what he'd been on before to stimulate his immune system to fight Foster's prescribed drugs. And I had to grin as I watched him drop the drugs into the paint as young Kal-El made his way to the art therapy room.

"_Are you okay_?" Does he _look_ okay Clark?

"_I know your secret"_ Maybe Lex was more chemically altered that I thought. It was somewhat disheartening to realize that in spite of everything this particular scene was going to play out exactly as it had before I'd decided to incarnate. "_Don't worry, I haven't said a word to anyone."_ I guess Lex had decided I was a figment of his imagination again. _"I need you to get me out of here."_ Honestly, Lex, were you listening to a word I'd said? What do you expect him to carry you out in full view of the cameras? "_I've seen what you can do." _I **knew** Lex was intelligent and had no permanent brain damage but he was being **spectacularly DUMB** here. I chalked it up to being a twenty-three year old male. "_That car hit you at sixty miles per hour and you tossed it like a toy."_ So much for not saying a word to anyone. You're on candid camera **– moron.** "_Breaking me out of here isn't going to be too much of a challenge."_ Lex and his damn tests. Well, Clark this is the ultimate one – let's see how you do.

"_Lex__, I want to."_

_"Then do it __Clark__. My father's never going to let me out. You're my friend. Please, __Clark__. Don't let me rot in this cesse pit."_

_"I'm sorry."_

Lex promptly started screaming at Clark and having had more than enough of Belle Reve's misery and mayhem I turned my attention elsewhere. Lex's escape attempt would undoubtedly wake me latter so I decided to let Gregory have a nap.

It was nice to see that Lex really did remember what he'd learned from his father's chauffer. Very nice take down. The snow must be awfully cold on his bare feet and I winced as the tasers sent him tumbling backward off of the fence. Soon, Lex, I promised silently.

The next morning I was watching Kal-El while trying very, very hard not to cause a highly unseasonal tornado. Generally, I was vaguely fond of Martha Kent but this morning I dearly wanted to slap her.

"_Well, we don't know that for sure. This isn't his first brush with mental illness."_ No it isn't, but you know quite well that he was drugged into this particular episode. Wanting to protect your own son is no reason to add insult to injury with Lex.

"_Pete knows my secret and that's turned out okay."_ That's highly debatable.

_"Lex is different"_ Yes, give the opportunity he would be far BETTER at keeping your precious secret than you are, Jonathan Kent. The danger with Lex knowing is will he cross the line to exploiting his friendship with Clark? "_Look, I'm not saying that you should put your secret above Lex's well-being" Yes_, yes, you are. And you're a few more words away from having your entire herd sucked into a vortex and relocated to the north Atlantic.

"_Dad"_

_"__Clark__! You don't know everything that's going on here." _And you DO? Funny Kent, you don't look a THING like ME. It was a very good thing for Bessy and the rest of the herd that Jonathan Kent chose that moment to leave. Martha on the other hand. I decided to stop watching before something unpleasant happened.

Lionel had pushed to make the analysis of the bishop a top priority and with that data and what was left of the poor chess piece in hand he went to confront Lex.

_"Hello, Lex. You were making such good progress, son."_

_"You're the one that taught me. Attack adversity head on."_

_"And had you been taking your medication you would have done just that. This institution is not your adversary, Lex"_ No you are _"Your illness is the enemy."_

_"But I'm better now. I don't need the meds. That story about you killing your parents was a paranoid delusion. See, somewhere along the line, I veered off into the abyss but I've managed to claw my way back."_ Personally, I gave him points for effort but there was no way Lionel was believing a word of it.

_"But that's irrelevant now."_

_"What do you mean?"_ I shook my head. Lionel can smell fear Lex. That's one of the reasons he's so fascinated with Kal-El unlike you he doesn't fear Lionel. The compassion that brought me here to begin with flared and with it my anger. Poor Lex trapped in a web, he loved his father, and feared him, and hated him but then Lionel felt much the same about Lex though he hid it better. Lionel knows very well what he did to his parents and he wanted his son to be just like him. Cause enough for fear but that faint shadow of humanity in Lionel's heart wanted to love. It withered for want of care but never completely died. It might have been better for Lex if it had then he could simply hate his father instead of longing for that faint teasing light that flickered like a will-o-the-wisp just beyond his reach.

_"When your attempt to escape failed you sabotaged my efforts to have you released to be cared for at home."_ Which efforts would those be?

_"But I told you, I'm cured. A cured patient doesn't belong in a hospital."_ Lex, save your breath. You're embarrassing yourself.

_"Ah, it's painful to see you like this"_ Oddly enough Lionel does really mean that. _"You know I have your best interests at heart, don't you?" _Lex should be terrified because Lionel means that to and he's taken Nietzsche 'that which is done out of love is beyond good and evil' to heart. Unfortunately for Lex Lionel has no real idea of what love is.

_"The only interest you have is staying out of prison so you can continue your experiments in hopes of finding a cure for your liver." _Lionel rocked back in shock. He also took Nietzsche's theory that there is no afterlife very much to heart. I think Nietzsche would be torn between horror and applause if he could see Lionel.

_"How did you know?" _he said just above a whisper.

_"I have my sources, Dad. They say you should be concerned about the weight of your heart. Among other things" _Lex said with a smirk.

Lionel set what was left of the bishop where Lex could see it "_I assume that this from your mysterious source?"_ Dr. Foster had said absolutely nothing to Lex about me in the two days since he ratted me out.

_"Lex" _Lionel is the picture of parental concern _"what kind creature are you associating with?"_

Lex blinked at him the picture of innocence. An honest man really had no hope with these two. "_Why do you say creature?"_

Lionel picked the bishop back up and gave it a fondling that had me promising myself I'd wash it if I ever got it back "_The archaeologists are quite baffled. The horn is from an aurochs that died over 7500 years ago in __Turkey__ yet the paint is only 1500 yrs old and from __France__ but the style is pre-Roman Britannic Celtic. What kind of human would have something like that?" _He leaned in very close "_You've made contact with them, haven't you?"_

_"You think that I got that from a little green man, Dad? Why don't you say it a little louder? We could do some father/son bonding in matching straight jackets."_

Lionel's eyes hardened "_No games, Lex. Tell me where he is, son."_

_"Why? What's in it for me?"_

Lionel ran his hand over the cage and glanced back at Lex.

"_I'll take my chances with the little green men and I'll see you in prison, Dad."_

Lionel swept out to his helicopter in fury.

_"I don't fell comfortable moving forward with the procedure yet." _Dr. Foster complained.

_"Comfortable? Your comfort level is of no concern to me, doctor. I've indulged you for a month while you've conducted this drug therapy and not only doesn't Lex's memory remain completely intact but he attempted to escape. I can't afford to waste any more time."_

_"Mr. Luthor, the procedure you're proposing is Draconian." _She protested "_It's successful in less than 50 of patients and it leaves the other half with irreparable brain damage. Are you willing to take that risk?"_

_"No risk, no reward, isn't that what they say, doctor?" _What are you up to Lionel?

_"Performing this procedure on a patient who doesn't require it is unconscionable."_

_"But it's not the first time. You've experimented with it before. We had a mutual agreement, didn't we? I strongly suggest you keep your part of the bargain. Start the procedure – immediately."_

Lionel watched her leave and then pulled the bishop back out of his pocket. "_Let's see if Lex' faith in you is justified, shall we?"_

"So be it" I whispered back as I got ready to return to Belle Reve.

My phone rang almost immediately "That's it. I'm getting the two of you out of there now." Matthew snapped.

"Not yet." I ordered in a tone that brooked no opposition.

"Damn it, Mr. Spange, according to Bruce you stayed in Belle Reve to protect Lex Luthor. What the hell are you risking having him fried for? Whatever game you're playing it's over."

On the contrary it's barely begun.

"What better time to nail Lionel than just before he thinks he's home free?"

"It's a grand, dramatic gesture, but I'm sure Lex would rather be safe."

"There is more going on than you know, Matthew of Salisbury. Have a little faith, knight of Camlann. Be ready to move on my signal and not until my signal tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and sighed deeply, it was back to Belle Reve but at least it was **_only_** for twenty-four hours. I decided to count the two mile slough through slush as my penance for letting the weather get out of hand earlier. My first stop was at the computers where I ensured that young Kal-El was fully aware of Lex's date with electroshock therapy and since the ventilation system was off limits it was back to the mop closet after a quick stop in the pharmacy and the kitchen. I waited until Lex was asleep and his watcher was unconscious before overriding the lock. He woke with a start when I leaned against his cage.

"You look like a human hockey mask."

"Greg. You came back." If anything that makes him trust me even less. Thank you very much Dr. Bryce.

"You just **_had_** to do it, didn't you Lex?"

"Greg, I was worried about you."

"And you needed to prove that I was telling you the truth and that I wasn't working for your father."

"Greg" Lex began but stopped when I stood and glared at him.

"In some ways we're similar creatures. We rarely do anything for a single reason. I have no doubt Lex that you were genuinely concerned about my health in spite of my assurances that I would be fine." I crossed my arms. "But that was hardly the only reason. And don't bother to deny it, Lex, you can't lie to an entity that has observed you since conception. So are you finally convinced that I'm telling you the truth? Or are you planning a few more tests?"

"I _was_ worried" he protested.

"I'm touched. For future reference, Lex I've been watching your kind live and die since you were single celled organisms, I know when the body is in real trouble. You also hoped to resolve the questions that had been nagging you once and for all. If I wasn't real then Dr. Foster wouldn't react to the bishop. If I was just another inmate you would find that out when she caught me. If I was lying about the details you'd find that out when your father had the bishop analyzed. If I was working for your father he wouldn't be so desperate to find me. And you had to have hoped that if I chose to escape that I might take you with me. So either you force my hand and we escape or your questions are answered. Very neat."

"Thank you"

"Except that you made two faulty assumptions." I set a river cobble I had picked up on the hike back on the bed where Lex could see it. He glanced up at me in confusion. If I wasn't going to see Matthew tomorrow I would never do this sort of extreme quantum manipulation this early in the game. Just as he was about to speak I turned the cobble into a frog which leapt onto his chest, mid-leap I changed it into a lizard, as it scurried back onto the bed I turned it into a hexagonal disc marked with Kryptonian symbols.

"Impressive" he said and then gave me another questioning glance.

"You assumed that because I allowed myself to become ill that I was merely another patient in this institution, didn't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind" he allowed.

"Lex, what I do 99.99998 of the time directly and intimately affects everything in the material Universe from the tiniest sub-atomic particles to the largest galaxy. I hold the somewhat unpopular opinion among Us that if We have such influence then We should at least attempt to understand you. Earlier you compared this to a shark cage, a SCUBA suit would be closer but unlike the diver the real me is utterly and completely invulnerable. Those of my kind who have never done this have no concept of pain, or illness, or grief." I canted my head "I could make my material body as invulnerable as the real me but that would render the entire exercise pointless. The point among other things is to actually have to struggle."

"Great, Greg, you're not an adrenaline junky, you're a masochist."

I had to grin a bit "You sound like my…siblings."

"Siblings?"

"We are One but the links between my siblings and I are tighter than my connections to the Others. I'm not a masochist, a sensualist perhaps compared to the rest of Us, but I take no pleasure in pain."

"While this is a _fascinating_ conversation, I'd like to get out of here."

"Which brings us to your second assumption, you assumed that because I was willing to sacrifice Gregory's life for you and Kal-El's sake that I wouldn't mind being used as a pawn in you and your father's little game of tit-for-tat." I was in all honesty well and truly pissed about Lex's little ploy and I let it show in my eyes. "I make a point of not become attached to your kind Lex because you live so briefly but I found myself liking you in spite of my best intentions. I saw a young man trained to be a monster who desperately wanted to be a hero. Your parents taught you to want to do great things" I personally could think of much better role models than Alexander 'the Great' and Napoleon Bonaparte. "but I saw a boy who wanted to do good things. So I came here in friendship to offer you the chance at both but I'm **_NOONE'S _**pawn, Lex. Did it never occur to you, Lex that betraying me was not exactly the best way to cement an alliance? Or did you just assume that you owned me?" And with that I picked up the disc.

Lex swallowed "Greg, I'm sorry" he said to my back.

"I bet you are" I replied without turning and left Lex in his cage.

I had no intention of actually abandoning Lex but I did intend to let him stew about it. The Ian's were busy killing Van as I slipped the disc into a semi-inconspicuous location where I knew it would be found. Both Kem-El and Lionel would be in for a very rude surprise should this disc ever find its way to the cave wall. I made a few quick calls to Matthew to iron out the logistics of tomorrow night's game of cat and mouse and then settled in for my last day at Belle Reve. Tomorrow would prove who was predator and who was prey...


	13. Prey?

**Author's notes: **My apologies for the long pause. I was bound and determined that I was going to finish a chapter of Blood of Avalon before I did another one for this one and it took (a lot) longer than I thought it would. I also don't have a clue what Lionel's mother's name is. If anyone does please let me know.

**Oya: **My apologies that it took so long!

**Rhenq:** Thank you and I hope you enjoy this installment!

**Golden Rat:** Welcome to my insanity. Keeping Gregory from sliding into Mary-Sueism is a constant struggle that I'm glad to see is at least partially working. As to how long he lives I'll have to plead the 5th…

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 13: Prey?**

I sat in the broom closet watching the various pieces on tonight's 'board'. Lionel, having made his preparations, was giving a few erring underlings a rather vitriolic tongue lashing. Pity he didn't remember his own advice about anger. I kept a bit of my attention on him just in case but turned my wandering eye on Dr. Foster. Chloe and Kal-El had just confronted her and she stood staring a long time at the young man gazing mindlessly into space. He should have died that night when she used radical electric shock therapy on him but I had stayed my sister's hand just for this.

It was undoubtedly cruel to his family to leave a body that would never recover still breathing but I was not known for my kindness. In truth before my first incarnation I had had no inkling of what kindness was which was one of the things that made my sisters nervous about these little diversions of mine. I always returned subtly changed by them. And this one made me uneasy, never before had my own motives been so murky which was undoubtedly a direct result of my last incarnation. I had stayed far too long. In my native state thirty-two years was quite literally nothing but thirty-two years as a mortal…that was another matter entirely. Ere I had begun these little jaunts We had been like a still pool. I shook my head what a silly human analogy. Water was never still if nothing else there was Brownian motion, the movement of electrons, and a host of other things. No, water was never motionless, but we had been, immutable, impregnable, and utterly static. My cousins' and my own incarnations had set off far more than mere ripples and the resulting changes resonated through Us all. As We became less immutable protests had begun from some of the Others. My behavior of late was only going to add fuel to that fire. In my rage I had been as hasty as any mortal _in my native state._ And now in mortal flesh I was doing something I had never done before – fretting, not about Lex and Kal-El the point of this excursion but about what was going to happen when I returned. This might well be my LAST incarnation. Never had one of Us infringed upon the demesne of another but that might change. And the thought was, honestly, terrifying. Those entities that knew Us (unlike the Kryptonians who had only thought they did) say that We speak with one voice. And to the material world We did but that didn't stop the occasional internal debate. In my native state the mere concept of an actual **_fight_** among Us was ludicrous. Here and now it seemed far less so. I shook my head; I was succumbing to foolish, mortal fears, there never would and never could be a fight among Us. I yanked my attention back to Dr. Foster where it belonged.

"I want Mr. Luthor's procedure cancelled." She frowned. In my native state I would have been able to hear both sides of the conversation but being semi-mortal and not having an established link to the other speaker I was stuck hearing only Foster.

"Lionel Luthor is NOT Lex Luthor's physician and I said I AM CANCELLING THE PROCEDURE." A pause "You do that." Another pause "I'll be at Belle Reve within the hour to oversee the next phase of Lex's treatment."

Dr. Claire Foster was not amused – but then she never was. She was also terrified but doing a good job of hiding it. She got as far as her car before Lionel called.

He tsked into the phone "Claire you disappoint me. I thought we understood each other. We had an agreement and you're not keeping your end of the bargain. Breaking faith with me can have…significant consequences" Damn, I had been hoping we could catch him on tape saying fatal. Oh, well, you could accuse Lionel of many things but stupidity wasn't on the list. "You may want to…reconsider before you make any more…errors of judgment."

Claire Foster glared. She had a talent for it, pity Lionel wasn't on the receiving end; though, he wouldn't have been impressed by mere glaring. Since there was no one available to appreciate it I did, I do a lot of that at the Web. Trees that fall in forests always make sounds because I hear them and record their fall just as I record their lives. No one dies alone on Our watch what happens afterward isn't up to me, that is within my 'cousins' demesne.

"My error of judgment was believing a single word out of your mouth especially anything you said about Lex."

"I love my son, Dr." in what he believed was complete privacy he let his shoulders slump and some of his anguish show on his face. If anyone was in serious need of a little high quality psychotherapy it was Lionel Luthor, borderline psychopath with just enough humanity to feel badly about what he was putting his son through and just delusional enough to be able to justify it to himself. I had every intention of pushing Lionel all the way to the wall before Gregory sloughed off this mortal coil.

"If you think what you've done to Lex is love then it's no wonder you own a fertilizer factory. You might as well earn some profit from all the bullshit you produce."

I nearly choked and had to double check that it was in fact Claire Foster I was watching. In the original timeline she had also chosen to defy Lionel's orders but she had been primly professional about it.

Lionel was also surprised but recovered well. "Oh, come Dr. surely you've progressed beyond mere schoolyard taunts. If this is the level of your intellect then I am more than justified removing you as my son's physician."

"You didn't hire me and I am going to everything in power to protect my patient."

"My son is no longer your patient. And if you really wanted what's best for Lex then you would have overseen the procedure Dr."

"Don't you mean what's best for **_you_**? After all if Lex walks out of Belle Reve with his memories intact then you have to deal with the fact that your son knows that you murdered your parents."

Lionel sighed deeply "Dr. you sound as delusional as Lex. You've been under a great deal of stress perhaps you're in need of professional help yourself. I'm certain a brief stay in Belle Reve would be quite beneficial."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She paused as she unlocked her car "You might find it a bit harder to lace my drink than your son's."

"Are you suggesting I drugged Lex? Come, come Dr. you know better than to throw around acusations without proof. And you know how…awkward the truth can be." His voice dropped to a purr "And I'm not the only one for whom the truth could be problematic."

"Sometimes, Mr. Luthor, you have to tell the truth and face the consequences. If you really love Lex, then that's exactly what you'll do but you won't will you? Because you don't love anyone but yourself."

"I didn't murder my parents."

"Personally, Mr. Luthor, I don't care. But if you really were innocent I somehow doubt you would have gone to such lengths to discredit Lex."

"**_I_** did NOT **_murder_** my _parents_."

"I don't _CARE_. I'm just going to do what I should have done from the beginning. I'm going to protect my patient and the only way you're going to harm Lex is over my dead body."

"Have it your way, Dr. I only want what's best for Lex and you're interfering. I will do anything it takes to protect my son."

He hung up. Lionel Luthor took denial to a whole new level because he actually truly believed he was doing this for Lex. Piercing that kind of delusion wouldn't be easy but I like a good challenge.

He promptly dialed another number and simply said "Accident."

I flicked my attention to Matthew and his small hand-picked cadre of men.

"Blake, Anderson you're with me. Let's make sure Dr. Foster gets a chance to protect young Mr. Luthor" and very shortly Dr. Foster's car was empty. Now it was my turn. There was no way in hell Lionel Luthor would be satisfied with a mysteriously empty car on the side of the road. I drew several deep breaths. I just had to survive long enough to get Lex and Clark out of here and meet up with Matthew. One touch would be enough to restore any damage I did to Gregory all he had to do was survive that long. I quickly tied off the gag because regardless this was going to hurt.

There was very little substance to the construct of Dr. Foster that I wove. The dental records and DNA would match but it would never pass any sort of thorough examination. I slipped the car into drive as the body whimpered around the gag. Odd, I was actually better at driving this way than in 'the flesh' as it were. Thankfully it didn't take long for Lionel's little cronies to find the car. I made running 'her' off the road ridiculously easy. I felt a twinge of remorse for the innocent maple tree that I wrapped the car around and then proceeded to torch. Hopefully any anomalies would be accorded to fire damage. That hadn't been too….darkness.

Voices echoed faintly, tugging at me, pulling me out of the comforting darkness.

_"What are you doing to him!" Lex, that was Lex some foggy bit of my feeble, mortal brain supplied._

_"Lex" a weak protest from Kal-El._

_"What do you know? It works!" Ians_.

Bloody hell! How long had I been unconscious? That was irrelevant. The adrenaline I pumped into Greg's veins was enough to get the body moving in the correct direction as my backpack settled awkwardly into place. Brushing the Web _hurt_ and the body protested but I needed to know where the orderlies were. Greg wasn't exactly an Olympic class sprinter but I had designed him to be swift of foot. The mop closet wasn't _that_ far from Lex's cell and I charged around the corner just in time to see red as Ian hit Lex. I think I may have actually folded space around me as I launched myself down the corridor and through the glass to tackle both Ians in a two for one special. At least one neck snapped against Lex's metal bed. I let my 'sister' snip his thread. Neither Lex nor Kal-El were in a position to notice that my initial tackle hadn't been responsible for both deaths nor would a forensic exam though they would be rather confused as to how I'd leapt through a window without breaking it and what had killed the second Ian.

"Greg?" Lex whispered on the edge of consciousness himself.

I winked at him and whirled to deal with the chunk of kryptonite that was making Kal-El's life miserable. I pulled it out of his shirt and was glad the gag was still in place as I dropped it through the floor. It wouldn't do to have Lex or Kal-El hear me scream, not at all. It was going to be difficult enough to get them to listen as it was. I forced Greg back on his feet and pulled the swiftly recovering Kal-El up with him. I considered using the Web to check Lex for injuries but from the look on Kal-El's face he was already giving him an x-ray vision exam. Good. I reached up and undid the gag as Kal-El's attention turned to the Ians and he went suddenly pale.

Fortunately Lex tried to rise and only a swift move on Kal-El's part kept him from landing on the Ians' bodies which was enough to distract him a bit. Lex spat some blood. You could see his body wanting to pass out and his mind fighting it tooth and nail. I could sympathize. I dropped the pack on the floor and passed Kal-El the industrial grade windbreaker.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I'd rather he didn't freeze when you zip him out of here." I explained as I pulled matching pants out followed by shoes.

"Who are you?" he sounded ready to bolt a bit too soon.

I decided to answer in Kryptonian "I have worn many names across many lifetimes. You may call me Gregory."

He just froze like deer in headlights "Anakot?"

By this time Lex had roused a bit and was looking at me suspiciously but he did pull the pants on.

"Once upon a time I wore that name" I replied in English "But that was in a different life on another world."

I had cursed the Kryptonians seemingly inbred slavish devotion to me for generations but I was thankful for it tonight. I think I could have ordered the boy to drink Kryptonite and he would have. Lex was a less trusting soul. He studied me as I laced is shoes.

"Greg what the hell happened to you?"

I passed him a small oxygen tank. "Hopefully you won't need this but at the pace Clark can set when he really gets rolling you may have trouble breathing."

Kal-El blushed under Lex's slightly surprised glance "Does this mean you really CAN outrun my Porsche?"

"Yeh" Kal-El replied softly "Lex, I'm sorry."

"Look" I cut him off "I know you two have a lot to sort out but this is not the time and most definitely NOT the place." I handed him a GPS. "I have a little cottage in Wisconsin for Lex and I to lay low in until Dr. Foster officially clears up Lex's mental state."

Kal-El shook his dark head "She's dead. Her car ended up wrapped around a tree" He just slumped "Not long after I talked her into canceling Lex's electroshock therapy."

"Kal-El" I said sternly "It isn't your fault."

His head snapped up "But I'm the one that talked her into defying Lionel."

"She had been wanting to do that since the beginning and she isn't dead."

"But the police" he started to protest.

"Have a simulacrum. The real Dr. Foster is very much alive and at the" I winced and had to pause. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading Gregory was feeling the effects of creating the simulacrum which included an aneurysm. If I had let him lie still the bleeding would have been minor and I could have waited days to see Matthew but the rise in blood pressure that had accompanied my race here had ruptured an already fragile situation. Gregory was dying. Matthew's prompt arrival was his only hope. Finding words was difficult as the pressure on Gregory's brain increased with every heartbeat. "Opportune moment she will pave the way for Lex's return. Now, it would really be for the best if the two of you got out of here, now. And Kal-El destroy the GPS as soon as you get there. Promise?"

He nodded solemnly and moved to scoop up Lex. Why had I ever found Kryptonian obedience annoying? But Lex stopped him with a glance.

"What about you Greg?"

I sighed. The body didn't want to speak, or move, or think "Someone needs to deal with Lionel. Otherwise he'll be all over Kal-El. Don't worry. I don't plan on dealing with him alone but I need you two clear first. I'll join you there in about two hours, maybe less. Leave this to me."

Lex gave me a look that said rather eloquently that he didn't think I was up to fighting one of Emily's bunnies much less Lionel Luthor.

"Promise you'll join us there?"

I blinked at him a little surprised, that phrasing wasn't very…Lex-like but I nodded and instantly regretted it. I think I could feel the blood in my brain sloshing, "My oath."

He didn't look like he believed me but this time he didn't stop Clark. He smirked a little, you could almost taste him wanting to make a sarcastic comment about 'my hero' and then they were gone.

I glanced down at the Ians. Awkward. It was so hard to think. Matthew wouldn't be happy. If I could have been certain that he was coming here alone I would have left them lie but I didn't know if he was going to deploy his men and then check in with me or vice versa. And the thought of touching the Web left the body shivering with dread. Regardless I need to move the Ians elsewhere. But where?

By the time I was finished dropping them in the ventilation system Gregory's vision had tunneled into pinpoints. There must be too much pressure on the optic nerve. I had a notion that that was a very bad sign but couldn't quite recall why. The body wanted nothing more than to sleep but I shouldn't let it that why slipped through my 'fingers' as well as I slumped back onto Lex's highly uncomfortable bed.

Sometime later (seconds? minutes? hours?) there was a whisper "Gregory?" I reached out blindly and the Quickening flowed down my fingers, spreading through Gregory's battered flesh and less than pristine brain. The difference was mind-blowing (or its antonym depending on your point of view). I could have spent the rest of the night marinating in bliss but Matthew probably wouldn't appreciate it. I wanted Ceir, badly. Instead I let go of Matthew's hand and sat up rolling my shoulders to stretch out the kinks. I coughed a bit. Odd thing about the Quickening is that while it undoes any damage I do it doesn't do a thing for 'natural' damage. If I fall down the stairs, break a leg, and land on one of the Quickened my body's leg will still be broken (or still recovering from a cold as the case may be.)

"Do you have it?" I asked.

Agent Matthew McCormick was not a happy man.

"I **still** don't like this idea. Where's Alexander Luthor?"

A quick brush of the Web – more than halfway to my 'cottage', which meant it hadn't been long. "Safely away. No offense, but too many agents are in Lionel's pocket for me to trust him to a 'safe' house."

"I know, I know" Agent McCormick wasn't the slightest bit happy about all the rot in the FBI but on the list of positive things to come from this little jaunt – the FBI was going to get a very thorough house cleaning. It wouldn't last, and, yes, long experience has taught me to be a pessimist in such matters.

He backed up, took a long look at me, and clearly wasn't completely happy with what he saw. If I didn't KNOW better I would think Matthew was the pessimist. Finally he tossed me a mask.

"This ISN'T going to work" he drawled as he wrapped bandages around my hands. While he was distracted I used his Quickening to offset the strain of a minor transformation and then fixed some of the damage Kal-El had done to the restraints. "It's a good mask but I very much doubt it will fool Lionel for an instant. The man's abusive not oblivious."

"I think I'll manage" I said with Lex's trademark smirk.

He blinked, stunned into a moment of silence. "Even if you _can_ pass for Alexander there's no earthly reason to go through with this. Let's just arrest Lionel."

I slipped a little…gadget I'd brought under my skin. Between it and the modifications in my bioelectrical system I shouldn't have any trouble with the (relatively) low voltages. And as for memory loss, anything driven from Gregory's mind could be easily restored.

"I have my reasons, Knight Errant" I said in Icini. "Have a little faith that I know what I'm doing."

A cool appraisal "I don't doubt that. I just wish **_I_** knew what you were doing" it was a plea.

I sighed as I let him make me into a human hockey mask. "I'm trying to save Lex Luthor." He paused in the doorway to give me a chance to change my mind. I just hoped he showed up later otherwise I was going to spend the rest of this incarnation as Lex's slightly shorter twin. My nose itched. How horribly human of me. I flicked my attention to Lex and Kal-El as a distraction while I waited for the orderlies.

_Kal-El glanced down at GPS and then up at the gate before setting Lex on his own feet. _

_"It says this is the place but it doesn't look much like a cottage." He crushed the GPS into splinters and melted them._

_"I hope we didn't need that to get in." Lex said while trying not to stare at the molten spot in the middle of my drive._

_Kal-El blinked at him in consternation and Lex smirked "Or you could just break the locks. You seem to be pretty good at that."_

_Kal-El flushed and studied the overgrown gate. "Spange – Fata viam invenient" he muttered. What an ABYSMAL accent. _

_"I guess Smallville High doesn't offer Latin. It says 'the Fates will find a way'." I had coded the security system to that phrase from Lex's lips. Both of them jumped a little as the letters lit from within, then as the glow faded they gates swung open and all the lights in the house flared too life._

_"What was wrong with 'Speak 'friend' and enter'?" Lex muttered. Kal-El glanced at him in confusion but Lex was already on his way through the garden to the house. _

I had undoubtedly put too much effort into the house and its grounds ere I had incarnated but I like that sort of thing. It's part of the fun of incarnation. At least for me, the 'cousin' who incarnates nearly as often as I makes a point of **NOT** making any living arrangements. Not my style but that's his problem. **_I_** TRY to be prepared. Yes, it is supposed to be a challenging struggle but I also like to win, especially considering the stakes.

I had decided on 'genteel decay' for both the house and garden. The garden and conservatory gave the impression of once neatly ordered beds run rampant. I, personally, loath neatly ordered beds but then I am the fulcrum between Order and Entropy. I provide the Order that allows everything but Us to exist but I also hold back those of Us that would keep everything static. Order in the midst of Chaos, Freedom in the Midst of Order and both the garden and house reflected it. I personally considered the garden one of my better works. Full of color in every season, it provided ample food and cover for the local wildlife while maintaining a balance of form and texture and numerous hidden grottos and secret nooks. It would drive a formal gardener mad but that wasn't my concern. I had been less successful (in my personal opinion) with the house. Four grey walls and four grey towers set within a space of flowers where willows whiten and aspens quiver. The stone structure was just big enough to still rate mansion but not nearly as pretentious (and much more comfortable) than Lex & Bruce's monstrosities.

It was just as well that I had chosen to decorate with Celtic and Mitanni motifs since they would re-enforce what I had already told Lex. I was somewhat curious about Lex and Kal-El's reaction to the place and was glad I had the peace to watch. Of course the orderlies would be by soon undoubtedly at some inopportune moment. Ah, well, I couldn't see EVERYTHING as a mortal. I only hoped I'd get to see at least most of their first few awkward moments. For now though Lex seemed more interested in my house than in cornering Kal-El. If I was Kal-El I would be very, very worried by that.

_They stepped through the double doors together. Kal-El gave the huge mosaic of the bull and dancer that covered an entire wall a bemused look but Lex actually grinned. It was shameful how damn happy the poor child was at the prospect of having been actually told the truth. He quickly moved to start snooping._

_"Lex!" Kal-El protested as he poked his head into the music room._

_"What?"_

_"This isn't your house."_

_"It's a mansion, Clark, it's designed for exploring." _

_"You sound just like Chloe."_

_Lex finally paused his search and looked at Clark. _

_"I made her go back to the office" he defended._

Poor boy, you never realized how close he came to your CoCK did you?

_ "And stumbled right into the 'bros'" Lex sighed "For both your sakes I wished you'd kept snooping."_

_Kal-El gave him one of those blinding smiles of his "Is that an invitation?"_

_Lex didn't respond but then the Great Hall really was impressive if I did say so myself. Structurally it had a very 'Gothic cathedral' style with a stark white arched roof. Both of the long walls were covered in tapestries that were lit from within so that they gleamed with their own soft radiance. The history of Earth unfurled on the right (as you came down the black granite steps from the stone archway) and Krypton to the left. My own lifetimes on each planet formed large focal panels while the rest was displayed in nearly microscopic detail. There was a great loom in place of the alter and with threads from Earth and Krypton it wove a new tapestry. Both boys nearly tiptoed across the great, empty, granite floor. Little flecks of mica in the floor caught the light from the tapestries and made the floor glitter. If you looked carefully you could pick out constellations but I doubted either of them would notice that every one of the stars was in its proper place. They are my 'children' and I know them all by name. The center of the tapestry on the loom was dominated by the Earth with a portrait of Lex on the lower right and Kal-El to the upper left but the weaving was left unfinished with Gregory's chin resting on the silent shuttle._

_"There She weaves by night and day, a magic web with colors gay" Lex whispered "She left the Web, she left the Loom, She made three paces through the room."_

_Kal-El just looked confused – no poetry in that soul. Lex turned to study the Kryptonian tapestry._

_"So this is home?" he asked looking at Kal-El._

_"I guess so" Kal-El whispered as he reached out tentatively to the fabric "I don't remember anything about where I came from." _

_"So when the cave taught you Kryptonian it didn't include any history or culture?"_

_"No, just language" Kal-El said before he thought. BDA. _

_"So you're finally going to tell me the truth" Lex said far too calmly._

_"I never wanted to lie, Lex, but…" Kal-El floundered while Lex just watched him impassively "Look I didn't even know I wasn't human until after you hit me. What was I supposed to say Lex? And my parents PANIC at the slightest HINT anyone even SUSPECTS **ANYTHING**_, _especially you."_

_"I thought I'd made some points with your dad."_

_"You have but he's always been terrified that someone would take me away from them and Lex you have an army of lawyers if anyone could do it's you. Or your father. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to drop 'I'm an alien' in casual conversation? And you never REALLY know how someone is going to react." Kal-El finally fumbled to a stop and just blinked at Lex with a mix of terror and pleading. _

_"You looked me in the eye and lied to me, Clark, not just once but over and over again…._

"Hello Curly."

Damn, not **NOW** when it was just getting interesting! I glared up at the orderlies. Lex would never go quietly so I got ready for a struggle.

_"but I understand why…"_

The words faded as I felt the sting of a needle "I'm not giving you another shot at me."

Why were there hands on my face?

It was hard work to prize my eyes open. Gregory might be far more shock resistant but he didn't have Lex's drug resistance and his mind was awhirl.

What had Lex said in the other time line? "Please, I'll pay you whatever you want" is what I meant to say – I don't think that was what emerged. "You'll never have to work another day in your life."

"He doesn't want your money, son" Lionel finally spoke. I guess I was intelligible. Imagine that. I sounded well past drunk to my own ears but then Lionel had survived Lex's party years so he had an advantage when it came to interpreting slurred speech. Two Lionel's appeared in my line of sight. "He wants to make you better. Just like I do."

"You're a liar."

"No. Be strong, Lex."

"So eager to drown your sins. Do you really think you've gotten away with any of it? Do you think that erasing my memory will cover you crimes?"

"I am sorry son."

"I know you're sorry. You're pathetic too. When are you going to stop punishing me for things I haven't done? I didn't kill Julian. I didn't murder your parents. Don't do this to me, please." They stuffed the mouth guard in. After a long pause Lionel started nattering on about gangrenous limbs and amputations. Whatever it was they'd injected me with kept trying to pull me back into oblivion. I wondered how Lex and Kal-El were doing and wished he'd just get ON WITH IT. Lex had continued to protest through the mouth guard but I merely made eye contact with Lionel (at least I hoped I was looking at the right one since I was still seeing double) and let a single tear roll down my face.

Lionel leaned in very close "Tell me where they are and this can all be over. Why stay loyal to them when they've clearly abandoned you?"

"Go to Hell" I snarled through the mouth guard.

"Do it" Lionel snapped at the doctor. Oh, little green grasshoppers, but it **_tickled_**. Giggling was hardly the proper response though and I had seen this done to enough poor souls to give the correct reactions though keeping my eyes rolled back in my head wasn't easy especially considering how badly I just wanted to go back to sleep. I whimpered a little when the current was shut off.

"Again" Lionel barked.

No giggling, no giggling, no giggling.

"You should have been more loyal to me Lex." So that was his new rationalization. "Increase the voltage."

"But Mr. Luthor."

"DO IT, AGAIN and double the time."

This one hurt. Not like it would a regular human but enough that I wasn't acting. When the current finally stopped I slumped down with a groan. Lex was right, clearly I'm a masochist. Can I go home now? I quickly backpedaled on that though since both 'sisters' where more than ready to 'kill' Gregory. NOT YET. Besides I'd promised Lex.

I made every breath sound suffused with pain. It actually wasn't that bad but it would have been for Lex. In Lionel's desperation to draw me out he would have destroyed Lex with that jolt.

"Oh, son, it's over, it's over."

That was Matthew's cue and so help me if he didn't show to get me out of this he was going to have the worst run of luck in the history of the human race when I got home because Lionel's pawing on top of being drugged and shocked was creeping me out. Actually I think I'd rather be shocked again than touched by Lionel. Just as I was about to brush the Web to make sure that Matthew's agents had been able to overcome Lionel's I heard him.

"FBI. Hands where I can see them."

"What is the meaning of this!" Lionel roared. I winced as the sound seemed to ricochet around the inside of Gregory's skull.

"You are under arrest for the murders of Lachlan and Lily Luthor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

"No" Lionel whispered "NO".

"Clear the room" Matthew snapped.

I left my eyes closed and 'saw' with the Web as Lionel planted his feet. "My son needs me. He's just been through a very traumatic procedure."

"I just regret that we weren't quick enough to spare your son, Mr. Luthor. Rest assured if there is ANY permanent damage to Alexander Luthor there will be more charges. And even if not, we will be encouraging your son to press charges against you. Now get out of my sight before I forget my oath to uphold the Law."

As soon we were alone he started releasing the restraints.

"Beautiful timing, Agent" I whispered before sitting up. I was rather surprised when Dr. Foster bustled into the room. She WAS NOT supposed to be here. The last thing I wanted to do was another minor transformation but I didn't want to show up in Wisconsin looking like Lex either. She went straight to the monitoring equipment. I slipped the 'mask' back off.

"Are you alright?" he asked speaking far too slowly.

"Of course he isn't" she snapped "I'm amazed he's even breathing. We've got to"

"No harm done, Dr. Foster" I interrupted "You put the king and note on Lionel's seat?"

Matthew nodded while the good Dr. stared at me.

"Come now Dr. you know very well I have special abilities and the simple truth is I'm far more resistant to a good shock than is normal." I made the mistake of trying to stand. Matthew caught me. I made a mental note to reward him for that when I got home.

"Really?"

"It isn't the voltage, Dr. It's whatever they dosed me with beforehand. I'm just a bit" (truthfully quite a bit more than a bit) "woozy. I'm certain it will wear off shortly." At least I wasn't nearly as mush mouthed and I wasn't seeing double anymore.

"What did we talk about the last time we met?"

"Sean Burns and ethics. Belle Reve is just the beginning Dr. You are going to start seeing more and more people with unique abilities. Some are going to be insane. Some are going to ruthless. Some are going to be heroes and all of them are going to need someone they can talk to, someone to help. Once upon a time that would have been Sean but he's gone."

She shook her head "The plea bargain will keep me out of prison but I'm going to loose everything else."

"For a season" I allowed "but if that season lasts a few years or the rest of your life is up to you. Sean saw something special in you and he nurtured it. Don't throw it away."

She had been watching my eyes the entire time.

"Tell Lex I'm sorry."

"You've met Lionel, you know how little those words will mean to him. Don't say it, show it."

Ah, the other agents had put Lionel in the car.

_The search lights of Belle Reve flashed across the black king and his eyes widened as he read the single word beside it – checkmate. And his face twisted in shock and rage._

I flicked my attention back to Foster and Matthew. Taunting the cornered beast WAS a bit juvenile and I knew very well that he was down but not yet out. There would be more moves between he and I but not tonight. For now I was predator he was prey.

"I need to rejoin Lex. My thanks Agent" as we clasped hands I teleported. And was struck almost instantly from behind. Kem-El. Every predator is someone else's prey and now I was the sparrow in the talons of the hawk.


	14. Questions of Fate

**Author's notes: **My apologies but my computer at this chapter twice :(

**Hilman:** Welcome to my insanity! And, yes, it was a bit evil but I couldn't resist…

**Oya:** I figured Lex had enough trouble without a good windburn or a touch of frostbite

**Golden Rat: **Everything is a matter of perspective – things will work out well for some characters and not so well for others ;)

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 14: Questions of Fate**

I surged forward trying to use my greater speed to reach the relative safety of the 'real' world before Kem-El could get a firm grip using Lex as my focus point. I was a bit surprised that the Great Hall began to take shape around me – why hadn't they moved to one of the more comfortable rooms? Two humanoid shadows had begun to form when Kem-El yanked 'me' abruptly back from the edge of 'reality'. I shed a bit of Gregory's mass and tried to force my way out again with a bit more success.

"So Krypton was an ice planet?"

I wondered if the two of them had spent the entire time trying to assuage Lex's unquenchable curiosity. At least they hadn't seemed to have come to blows, yet. I missed Kal-El's response as Kem-El managed to tumble 'me' back away from my goal again. I dodged taking advantage of my greater agility and tried to slip into another part of the room.

"These really are incredible."

'Glad you like 'em Lex but a little help would be even more awesome' I thought as Kem-El 'smashed' Gregory hard enough that if he had been in full physical form he would be well and truly dead given that he wasn't I cushioned the blow as best I could and left a little more of Gregory's mass behind slipping free. If this kept up there wouldn't be enough of Gregory left to reform. He'd already been a bit under weight as it was. I backpedaled seeking for a way out of this trap with the sinking feeling that Kem-El was going to destroy Gregory far too early in this game. The disc was my one consolation. Lex knew of its existence and Lionel's agents had already found it. All that was needed now was for someone to put it into the cave wall before that real Fortress of Solitude came into being and Kem-El would be the one undone. I was so **_close_**. I could even hear them.

"Clark how long has it been?"

"Since we left Belle Reve? Almost two hours."

Kem-El paused in his attacks. Was he listening too? Anticipating a deranged specter wasn't an easy task even for me.

I could hear Lex's frustration "He's in trouble. I **_knew_** we shouldn't have left him behind."

"Lex, he's the **_ANAKOT_**. Who are we to question his wisdom?"

If I wasn't getting my ass handed to me on a platter by a Kryptonian I'd think it was hopeless. I managed to elude Kem-El's next attack but he'd made it impossible for me to go back and so far I hadn't been making much progress on forward.

"Clark, have we been looking at the same tapestries! He spends most of the time he's here in some sort of trouble." He whirled to glare at Gregory's face on the loom "I trusted you."

That well and truly pissed me off. I hadn't failed yet, I wasn't even _late_ yet. I surprised Kem-El by charging him. I slipped around his side and went sliding spread eagle across the black granite floor. It occurred to me that while it made quite a statement decoratively it was not the most comfortable surface to land on. Better than gravel, not nearly as nice as pillows. My momentum carried between Lex and Kal-El on a collision course with the stairs. I might have overdone the polish too. Surprisingly it was Lex who snagged the back of my shirt while the gent who could run circles around sound was still gaping like a fish. The future Superman needed to work on his reaction time. I finally got my feet back under me.

"I strongly suspect Kem-El does **_NOT_** like me" I muttered into Lex's chest and the darkness snuck up on me. No fair.

"Clark you've got get him to a hospital." The body really did NOT want to wake back up but if I didn't the boys were going to do something foolish. Can't have that.

"I will Lex. Then I'll be back"

"No" I ordered with more authority than I would have believed I could muster and rolled out of Kal-El's arms and onto my feet. He held a hand out to steady me but I made a point of standing under my own power. I mentally measured the distance between here and the master bath and decided that the promise of getting to soak in hot water was worth the challenge of getting there.

"Greg" Lex had managed to get in front of me and he grasped Gregory's arms forcing me to face him. The theatrics really weren't necessary. "I think you should get checked out by a doctor, please."

"Calling in the best specialists money can buy is not a good way to lay low, Lex. I'm a bit bruised and battered from the fun and games with Kem-El but nothing is broken and nothing critical is ruptured. At the moment I want nothing more than a shower, something to eat, and some sleep and you're in my way. On that note you aren't the freshest flower in the room yourself. Third door to the right. While the hot water supply isn't limitless it is impressive."

"A _bit_ bruised, Greg, you look like you just went 23 rounds with Muhammad Ali."

I felt worse and my temper was rapidly fraying.

"No deadly damage done Lex. Kal-El, would you kindly alleviate Lex's worries."

"He's right."

"And you know this how?"

"X-ray vision."

"Ah, really?"

Either they hadn't talked much about Kal-El or someone was still keeping secrets.

"Shower. Third door to the right." This time he let me pass.

Walking past the bath to the shower stall took more self discipline than anything I'd done to date as Gregory. Lionel might have chosen quaint, antique baths for that castle of Lex's but I had crafted a Jacuzzi tub so decadent that the Romans would be envious for mine. And I **_wanted_** to try it out but settled for a quick shower.

I meant it when I told Lex I was a sensualist. My bathroom was stocked with terry cloth towels soft enough to swaddle newborns. And I sighed as the finest of silk whispered against Gregory's skin. Gregory's very sore skin. I turned and headed out to the kitchen in search of pain killers and antibiotics grimacing at already stiffening muscles.

Kal-El and Lex were both already in the kitchen as Kal-El attempted to explain the fine art of food preparation to Lex. I wasn't sure if I should be amused or appalled given the number of disasters Kal-El had created in the kitchen. He seemed to be managing the soup just fine though. Actually, eating was probably going to be an interesting adventure. Even a couple of months eating grubs and raw fish hadn't been enough to convince Lex of the wisdom of learning to use a microwave. I had planned on doing the cooking myself. While modern appliances would be a new experience all of my previous human incarnations had been capable campfire cooks. Somehow I doubted a gas oven and range would prove too much of a challenge. The only problem, I reflected as I rooted through the medicine cabinet, was that the pounding Kem-El had given me piled on top of everything else had pretty much guaranteed a nasty bout of pneumonia was in my immediate future. I set the antibiotics, vitamins, and painkillers on the granite counter and settled onto one of the bar stools with a sigh, I was going to have to call in a medical professional at some point.

Lex gave me a long look before turning to the refrigerator. "There's apple and orange juice or milk."

I wanted to grin at Lex the waiter but I was too weary. What I wanted was a triple of cognac but if I rendered myself insensible the alarm system that filtered through my links to the Web to wake me in case of disaster wouldn't work. I glanced at the not-so-small army of pill bottles arrayed in front of me "Milk"

I took the vitamins first, followed by the antibiotics, and then debated which painkiller I should take. Prudence suggested the mildest of the bunch since it was the only one that didn't cause drowsiness, wisdom suggested the one with best anti-inflammatory properties, and desire demanded the one that would dull the ache best. While I was ruminating Lex appropriated a few vitamins for himself and then took a look at the remaining bottles.

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad" he picked up the bottle I really shouldn't be using "this isn't something you take for minor aches and pains." Well, Lex should know he'd taken enough during his clubbing phase though it was the tamest pill he'd popped.

I opted for wisdom being a fair compromise. "I said I didn't need a doctor. I never said I wasn't hurt. Thanks" I told Kal-El as he put a bowl of tomato soup and a perfectly toasted grill cheese sandwich in front of me.

"Greg you lost twenty pounds you didn't have to spare in less than two hours. What _happened?"_

"You know how you lost your jacket that time to James at Excelsior?"

"Yes?"

"I did the same thing with twenty pounds to get away from Kem-El. Speaking of Excelsior the history I created for Gregory includes us attending Excelsior together. My essay for Reynolds is collecting dust right next yours." Gregory was not a fan of tomato soup. Grill cheese on the other hand was great stuff. I made a quick check on Lionel and snickered.

Lex gave me a looked that encouraged me to share.

"Your father is trying to outstare Matthew. Lets just say that as impressive as Papa Luthor is, he's not going to intimidate Agent McCormick." Dipping grill cheese in tomato soup is popular. I decide to try it. It does improve the soup. Lex's look shouted that I had better not be leaving it at that. "Your father is currently awaiting his attorneys after being arrested by the FBI for more crimes than I care to list." I had some more of the insipid but much better than ANYTHING at Belle Reve soup.

"Greg, my father OWNS the FBI" Lex protested.

That was another critical piece of information that electroshock had driven from poor Lex's mind in the timeline that I had derailed. It was insulting that Lex thought I was an idiot though so I glared at him when I responded "Not nearly as much as he thinks and certainly no one involved in this investigation." I opted to shift the conversation a bit "Besides Lionel is also rather distracted feeling both worried and guilty about you." I dipped the grill cheese again.

"My father doesn't give a damn about me, especially with his own freedom threatened" this time Lex was glaring at me.

"Your father cares more about himself than you but that doesn't mean he doesn't care _at all_ Lex." I didn't say 'I promised you the truth' but I let it show in Gregory's eyes. "You are the _only_ living thing other than himself that he does care about Lex. It would have been far easier just to kill you when you started digging into the murder of his parents but he's already buried three sons Lex. He doesn't want to bury you again. I watched him mourn you when he thought Helen had killed you. And I saw his joy later that you had survived in spite of her. I watched him worry about you after the meteor shower, during your 'self-destructive phase', and when you returned from the island on the edge of a real, non-drug induced break. He DOES care about more than just his heir and his legacy even if he doesn't love as he should."

Lex fiddled with one of the antibiotic bottles in a nervous gesture that would have had Lionel internally despairing of the boy. "And what is he feeling so worried and guilty about if I just disappeared out of Belle Reve? What did you do Greg?"

I shrugged a little as I swallowed the last of the soup, drank some more milk, squared my shoulders and said "First because according to what Agent McCormick has told him so far your incarceration in Belle Reve was completely unnecessary. He's been led to believe that the investigation is older than it is. Second, your father has been informed by every earthly doctor he has visited that his condition is terminal. Certain experimental data has shown promising indications that his survival might be possible _if_ he could get his hands on a significant supply of blood platelets derived from an alien source." Kal-El started and Lex flushed guiltily. "He is, of course, desperate for any information and quite willing to use you as bait." I took a bite of grill cheese while they digested that.

"Why does Lionel think my blood will save him?"

Lex looked relieved that Kal-El hadn't asked HOW Lionel had come to be in possession of his blood. I didn't actually plan on letting Lex off the hook on that point but first things first.

"Because he has already used platelets derived from your blood to revive several individuals who died from the same disease he's suffering from." That was a show stopper and they both blinked at me. "There are, of course, complications. Lionel believes that with direct access to the source he could make himself immortal."

"Could he?" Lex asked.

"What would you do, Lex?" I countered.

"I do **NOT** betray my friends" he snapped.

"And if the friendship breaks? By saving you Kal-El has put his LIFE in your hands Lex. Naman has delivered himself to Sageeth."

"But Tema Ashu Seupha said that Fate could be cheated" I couldn't quite decide if Kal-El was whining or pleading.

"The Weaver is more than willing to be cheated but as She told you even now the odds favor you eventually becoming enemies." The boys stared at each other over the counter.

"I don't care what some 'glyph on a cave wall says, we aren't going to be enemies." Clark said with quiet determination "We'll find another way."

"Well met, Clark of Earth" his brow wrinkled in confusion "No El born and raised on Krypton would so lightly disregard prophesy. You have made a start but these will not be easy years for Earth or humanity. There are certain triggers hidden in your genetic code and there is about to be a fair amount of punctuated in your equilibrium, couple that with environmental degradation, and all the other _little_ problems you humans have and it's a recipe for… interesting times. Perhaps the most interesting human history. You both have… advantages that set you apart and in the days to come you will be called upon to use them either for your own advantage or humanity's. If Kem-El has his way Lex will dedicate himself to darkness forcing you into direct confrontation with him."

"But you repaired what he did to me" Lex protested.

"Yes, but what's to stop him from doing it again?" Lex leaned against the pale granite counter. "Hey, not dead yet. Leaving aside undead, megalomaniacal Kryptonians there is the simple fact that in spite of the fact that humans and Kryptonians are enough alike to occasionally produce children"

"I can have kids" Clark interrupted with a grin so bright it should come with a surgeon general warning that direct viewing can cause blindness.

"Yes, if you're very, very careful."

He flushed a shade of scarlet neither human nor Kryptonian physiology was meant to achieve, swallowed, and said faintly "Thank you, I was afraid I would…" His already whispering voice trailed off in mortified embarrassment.

"Oh, you could easily do fatal damage to a lover. I'm afraid 'getting lost in the moment' is out of the question for you if you care at all about your lover but then you have to judge every move you make anyway."

Lex had been looking at Clark with something that verged on pity but now curiosity won again "Clark just how strong are you?"

"I don't know. I've never really found my limits."

"You don't seem to know very much about yourself, Clark."

Lex had said it gently but Clark snapped back "No, Lex, I don't."

"I just meant that it was something that we could work on together. I mean with all my resources. We could run some tests."

At the word tests Clark went from scarlet to pasty white "I'm not a science project Lex." He said it with determination but his fear was palpable.

"I wouldn't do that to you" Lex reached across the counter to touch Clark who nearly flinched.

"Which brings us to another point on which the friendship might easily break. Lex correctly correlates knowledge with power and his thirst for the former is nearly unquenchable but you value your privacy Clark so what happens if Lex finally crosses the line?" I gave Lex the sharpest glance I was capable of but he didn't take the opening. "I've tried to draw Lionel's attention from you but there have been enough…odd occurrences around you that I could take out an advertisement in the New York Times and I wouldn't be able erase his suspicions. Speaking of which it would be best if you were back home before dawn and if you didn't make contact with Lex again until things are a bit more settled. Speaking of Lionel his search for the Maen am Callineb could easily become another issue."

Lex blinked in surprise "They're real?"

"What are the Stones of Knowledge?" Clark asked which earned him a glance from Lex.

"They're real" I replied.

"But what ARE they?" Clark repeated.

"Legend has it they either are or lead to a repository of knowledge the puts the Library of Alexandria to shame."

I rolled my eyes. Even that ached a little but the pain killers were starting to kick in and the real world felt…fuzzy around the edges and even more distant than it did at the web. I didn't like that but it didn't seem to really matter. Oh, yes, I was supposed to be talking. "That wouldn't take much. Met U's library put the Library of Alexandria to shame."

Both of them where looking at me. Had I missed something?

"Maybe you should go to bed Greg."

"Not just yet. The Stones were brought here by Kem-El when he wished to conquer Earth. They were scattered by"

"Greg?"

I blinked at Lex. I might have blanked out for a bit, "Sorry, those who opposed him. Jor-El undoubtedly considers that as the Last Son of Krypton that they are yours by right. When brought together in the proper receptacle in the cave they will form the Fortress of Solitude but they are defended by kryptonite to guard them from Kal-El. Technically the Stones and the Fortress should belong to Kal-El as the last legacy of his home world. Both of you will be tempted to exploit or steal from the other. Even if you dodge that particular bullet you see the world very differently. Clark as a Kryptonian you will always want to see everything in terms of black and white, Lex your father has taught you to see nothing but gray. There will be times when you will disagree, emphatically on what the proper response is." I wanted to put my head down on the cool granite counter and sleep but I went on "You balance each other. Either of you could, eventually, if you dedicated yourself to that goal rule the Earth. The question you need to ask yourselves is should you? Conversely either of you could thwart the other."

"Devilicus and Warrior Angel" Lex murmured and then glared playfully at Clark "Why did he get the hair?"

"Take it up with Kem-El" I slurred "We need to talk more preferably with your parents present Clark, but you both need to decide what kind of relationship you're going to have and what is over the line. And make certain the other understands before you find yourself enemies of your own volition."

"But you're the Anakot" Clark protested "You're supposed to tell us what to do."

I was tempted to beat my head against the counter but that would hurt and I hurt more than enough already thank-you-very-much.

"I'm going to bed."

"Greg – what did you do that my father feels guilty for?" Lex could be very persistent.

"As I said he planned on using you as bait to try and draw Clark or I out. When that failed he tried to get 'you' to tell him what he wanted to know."

Lex straightened eyes suspicious.

"When you refused he used a much higher voltage on 'you' then is safe for purely human flesh. And he knows it and Matthew is refusing to update him on your condition."

"So he shocked a simulacrum?" Lex asked.

"I think it's past my bed time" I said as I started to slip off the stool but Lex caught my arm "How the hell did you convince Dad you were me?"

I shrugged "You have to leave a magician some secrets" I lisped. I hate lisping. I was having a hard time keeping Gregory's eyes open.

Clark liked his lips nervously "Greg am I descended from Anakot?

"Sort of" I said "Your forefather Ter-El was my Chosen when Anakot died he had her genetic material spliced into that of his son. The El position in Kryptonian society was largely based on your relationship to Anakot and Ter-El and physical resemblance was emphasized in the engineering of every El child since."

Both boys swallowed "Engineering?" Clark asked.

"Kryptonian children were all bio-engineered and produced in vitro." I tried to stand and crumpled. This time Clark caught me. I considered protesting that I could stand on my own except 1.) I'd promised not to lie to Lex, 2.) I couldn't this time, and 3.) it was comfortable here. He even smelled like Ter-El. It hadn't been the incarnation itself but what had followed that had soured me on Kryptonians. I wouldn't go so far as to say that I had loved Ter-El but I had liked him a great deal and I had to resist snuggling into his arms and sighing with contentment as Clark whisked me off to bed.


	15. Paths Best Not Taken

**Author's note: **Sorry about the long delay! And a hearty **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 15: Paths Best Not Taken**

Silk, lovely stuff. I'd fallen in love with the feel of it during my first incarnation among the Chon and I'd made certain that every Prachachon world had it. Pity about all the caterpillars whose transformations were cut tragically short and the pillows had a decided tendency to run amuck but nothing it the material world was truly perfect. I had more than enough of perfect at home thank you very much. I reached out to recover one of my wayward pillows and hissed as all of the body's many aches and pains made themselves felt. Sad state of affairs when picking up a pillow hurts.

I did a quick parse. The antibiotics still had the infection brewing in Gregory's battered lungs more or less under control but the feeding of antibiotics to cattle and the abuse of them by physicians who were far too eager to write prescriptions meant that there were enough resistant ones that eventually the antibiotics would be useless. The trick was to get Gregory back into good enough condition to survive first and to acquire a trustworthy nurse. As I mulled over the possibilities I let my Web senses stretch out and was surprised to discover that Lex had slept on the divan instead of in his own room. Touching, maybe, but not yet necessary and hopefully never necessary. If Gregory's survival ever depended on Lex's untested and likely vestigial nursing skills then things were dire indeed. Best that I make that call to Grace today. I made a quick sweep, Lionel, Dr. Foster, and Darius were all still a sleep as was Clark who should have been feeding the cows that don't feed themselves. Silly things, they made me miss the aurochus of my first human incarnation. Both Bruce and Matthew were already up and working out though not together since we had decided to scatter the targets. Matthew had Foster in Metropolis, I had Lex here in Wisconsin, and Bruce had Darius and family at Wayne Manor in Gotham. Foster was undoubtedly the one in the most danger and I decided to keep a closer watch on her.

I let myself drift through the Web looking for Grace Chandle who was my first choice of nurse for excellent reasons. First she was Quickened so if I did anything spectacularly foolish there would be one near at hand and second she had been a physician for all of her (as humans would recon it) long life no one on Earth had more experience or more success with pneumonia. There were of course a few cons. First and foremost Grace broadly fit Lex's 'type'. In truth, Grace would probably be very good for Lex but Lex would NOT be good for Grace which probably meant that she would fall for him but he wouldn't give her a second glance. Lex had absolutely WRETCHED taste in women (a trait he seemed to share with Clark). Given that Lex was my Chosen technically what happened to Grace shouldn't matter except that the only reason Grace had survived for centuries was me. You simply didn't survive over 600 years as a Quickened without picking up a sword without my assistance. While she wasn't one of the people I worried about most now that I was not longer Weaving her life was in a far more precarious position. Part of me wanted her here were I could keep an eye on her, her undeniable usefulness notwithstanding, part of me wanted her as far away as possible. Ah, there she was. Still Sister Grace at the hospice. A particularly bad run of romantic disasters had convinced her that a few years in a convent might be a better choice. She would never leave until Mr. Peterson died, I gave my 'sister' permission to 'snip' his thread today.

The body made a variety of complaints all of which required me getting it out of bed. Bodies are such a bother sometimes. Lex didn't even stir as I slipped past. The poor child must be exhausted since Gregory was in no real condition to slink quietly. I started running a bath since the tub would take nearly an hour to fill anyway, dumped some herbs into the water to steep, set the temperature, and then nearly pitched face forward into the 3 inches of water in the bottom when I stood back up. Gregory was dangerously light-headed. I considered calling for Lex but (most of) the spots cleared eventually and I headed for the greenhouse for a few fresh vegetables and then for the kitchen.

You really do have to love the internet. Put in order in for fresh home delivered groceries to the backside of nowhere and voila. Of course if the kids who made the drop ever tried to come back they would be very disappointed to discover that their codes no longer worked and if they tried to slip through the gate they would find themselves in my 'cousins' court far sooner than planned. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and eyed it warily. What passed for oj at Belle Reve had been awful, bitter stuff. I was certain that this was better but it was still with more than a little trepidation that I took a sip. Mmmm, much better, it did wonders for remaining spots doing polkas before my eyes. I considered the contents of the fridge and balanced them against my extremely rusty and semi-untested culinary skills and decided on some mild painkillers before I even attempted cooking.

Lex showed some very good timing by stumbling into the kitchen just as I was sprinkling the cheese on top of the omelets. Lex tastes ran more to over easy but I didn't trust myself not to break the yokes on my first try. I'd been slightly more adventurous with the muffins. The recipe was absolutely identical to Martha's blue berry/banana which was a favorite of Lex's but only time would tell if I'd gotten the technique right. To be honest cooking wasn't exactly my favorite activity as a mortal and I would have gladly left it to Lex if I though he was capable of preparing something edible.

He didn't even glance at the food he just croaked "Coffee?" hopefully.

"There's orange juice" I said offering him a glass of his favorite brand. He thought what he drank at home was genuine fresh squeezed by the servants every morning. They'd been slipping him this instead for years. 'Very little happens inside this house without my knowledge' – pure 24k blabber dash. Quite frankly the poor kid didn't have a clue. We'd work on that among other things.

The first glass vanished before I could get a straw in it. I winced for his battered hands and poured a second (with straw) glass.

"Better?"

He nodded while sorting through my miniature but well stocked pharmacy. He picked something moderately potent out of the mix but given his immune system it probably wouldn't be much more than the equivalent of extra strength Excedrin for him. Only then did he spare a glance at me and breakfast.

"What is that thing in the bathroom?"

"It's a _tub_, Lex. Just because your father kept the traditional décor in that monolith of yours doesn't mean the rest of us have to remain antiquated."

He blinked at me for a beat "Greg, I have been in some of the finest houses on Earth and there is NOTHING like that thing on the planet."

I straightened. I **_liked_** that tub. It was **_magnificent_**! "Yes, well, they're all the rage on Iplix."

Just a ghost of a grin pulled at the corners of his lips "Never heard of it."

I passed him a fork and pulled the muffins out of the oven.

Lex visibly brightened at the sight of them "Those smell just like Mrs. Kent's."

"They should. The recipe is exactly the same but I've never made muffins before" as a mortal I added mentally since I was responsible for Weaving the entire tapestry of existence without one of us there wouldn't be muffins. "so you'll have to let me know how I did."

I snatched the tray back "**_You _**don't have heat resistant fingers. Eat your eggs before _they_ get cold while the muffins cool."

Another faint grin and a twinkle in his eyes. I was glad someone was feeling better. He started to say something and then the first part of my statement hit him.

"Is Clark heat resistant?"

"Do you remember when Nixon came to you claiming to have information on Clark?"

Lex flushed just a touch "Of course."

"Part of that was him blowing up the Kent family truck…with Clark inside."

Lex went so pasty white I though for a moment he might faint "I **_never_** authorized **_anything _**like that."

"I know you didn't Lex but just like with the Nicodemus flower too many of your plots spiral out of your control. I hate to agree with your father but it's a weakness that regardless which life you chose, hero or villain, you seriously need to work on."

I felt like I'd kicked a puppy as Lex took several listless bites of his omelet. He finally glanced back up "So you prefer adroit ruthlessness to bumbling innocence? And you think I'm incompetent?"

I took a bite of my own breakfast to give the appearance of giving the matter thought "No, I don't think you're incompetent. I think you need to hire better help and then keep better track of them. And I prefer competent heroics given my choice. As an entity that up until a few weeks ago knew how every person since the dawn of humanity died. I can honestly tell you far more lives have been cut short by well intentioned stupidity than were ever slain with malicious intent. And **that** is something **both **you and Clark need to understand. Both of you could just as easily do greater harm through ignorance than through intent."

Lex must have decided to chew on that was well as his eggs because he was silent through the rest of breakfast except to say that my muffins were _almost_ as good as Mrs. Kent's. Damned by faint praise I suppose. I pulled some chicken out to thaw for dinner and then followed Lex into the chapel after I loaded the dishwasher.

To my surprise he was staring at the Earth tapestry instead of the Kryptonian one. He glanced over as I came down the steps and then went back to studying the **real **history of Earth since as far as I could tell what humans recorded as history was five guys in a room doing their best to hide what really happened. We were clearly going to have to have a little discussion about household chores since I had absolutely NO intention of becoming the maid. He stopped and studied my incarnation as Eshmun.

"Your Chosen was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

"He was Death on a Horse. The four of them terrorized 2 continents and would have ultimately ruled the world if I hadn't planted the seeds that finally drove Death from his 'brothers'." All of my work might have been in vain if it hadn't been for Duncan MacLeod, Quickened Boy Scout extraordinaire and his trusty katana. I probably would have been more fond of MacLeod if he hadn't slept with my wife though to be fair to both of them I had been dead for over 1200 years. One the other hand if it hadn't been for my intervention the Horseman would have come to power long ere MacLeod or Darius for that matter were ever born. "Any particular reason why you're so fascinated with my earlier incarnations?"

He shrugged "Just trying to understand you better. You never show his face – why is that?"

Oh, **_NOT_** good at all. The bald truth was Methos had managed to entangle himself in every one of my human incarnations I didn't want Lex or Clark to recognize him as Death. I couldn't lie so what did I say?

"He turned his back on Death. I did not want him associated with that life any longer." No lies and true enough. Speaking of death – why is Mr. Peterson still alive? I inquired of my 'sister'. Normally the instant I withdrew my protests her 'scissors' were flying what was the hold up now? 'Patience, patience' she whispered back in a tone that sent chills up my spine. She must have goosed Lex too because he spun around eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?"

"One of my 'siblings' checking in."

"I thought you said you were always around. I've never felt **_anything_** like that."

"**_I_** am always around and one of the things I do is buffer you from some of the more… abrasive personalities found among my kin."

He turned from Eshmun to Myrddin. I couldn't decide if that was an improvement or not. As the Weaver I had thought the tapestries rather clever. Sometimes I'm far too witty for my own good.

"So this is the real King Arthur?"

"Dux, actually, Artorius was never technically a Rex but that's really just semantics."

"And this was Lancelot?"

He was pointing to Methos (whose face never appeared anywhere on the tapestry) at the Battle of Kelidon Wood where Cerdiwyn and I met…

_Artorius was pulling ahead again. Damn him, if he got himself killed then all of this was for naught. I simply could not drum a sense of self-preservation into the boy so I had instead crafted an elite phalanx of bodyguards. Not that we called ourselves that around him. We were his shield-brothers, sworn to live and die for each other and in one of his fits of republicanism Artorius had decided the twelve of us should sit at a round table (not an easy item to obtain) to show we were all equals. I kicked my dun forward, urging him through the mass of woad stained Scotti back to Artorius' side but the tide of bodies pushed Methos and I back isolating us from the others. And while I was damning things damn Methos for realizing who I was and being more loyal to me than to Artorius because it was crystal clear a breath too late that it was me not Artorius that the Scotti were targeting. If I was going to die in this damn Wood I wanted Methos and his survival skills at Artorius' side not lying beside my own corpse. Normally his Quickening would rouse him later from a battlefield death but the Scotti took heads as trophies and not even a Quickened could live through that. I kicked a man trying for my steed's reins in the face and put both lance and sword to good use trying to break free from the knot of naked man around us. I wish now that I hadn't loaned Excalibur to Artorius. The sword in my hand was a fine blade but it wasn't Excalibur. _

_Spine chilling undulating screams split the air to our flank. The women now streamed into the battle. My dun reared and screamed. I frantically kicked free of him as he went down, dying with Cerdiwyn of the Icinni's lance in his belly. Methos bellowed a challenge at her as the Scotti fell back around us leaving me looking up at her as a second lance settled to point straight at my heart._

"_The dream of the Kingdom_ _of Summer_ _ends here" she hissed at me with ice-cold green eyes promising swift death. I drew back my lance well aware of the futility of the gesture but determined to go down fighting. _

"_If you want to destroy Camlann then you need to kill Artorius not Myrrdin." _

_I wanted to strangle Methos for that but Cerdiwyn gave him a shark's grin without ever taking her attention off me. I added my body to the things to be damned for noticing that the woman wearing nothing but blue paint and a gold torque was far too bloody attractive. Unless I could convince her that an alliance with Art was the best thing for the Scotti then I was dead which would certainly put a damper on any romantic notions on my part._

"_Artorius is the heart of Camlann but Myrrdin is the head and I always go for the head. Yield and you may yet save your own."_

"_Don't you understand?" I barked desperately at her "You are destroying the very thing you hope to preserve! You are helping to destroy your own people."_

"_Rome_ _destroyed my people" those green eyes were wells of hate and sorrow. As the Weaver I had always liked and sympathized (as much as I was able) with Cerdiwyn. In a body I wanted to wash the tears from her eyes and give her back all that had been lost. Impossible if I held to the Rules of Engagement. _

"_Rome conquered your people", I corrected gently, very, very aware of the lance ready to turn my body into food for the worms, "but the Saxons will destroy them. If you do not unite you will vanish into the darkness that comes on falcon's wings." _

_The whole future of the Earth turned on this generation born in the wake of Rome_'_s fall. Three paths, to fall into darkness and be lost forever, to form a new nation risen phoenix like from Rome's ashes which would lead humanity into a golden age the like of which it had never known, or a middle way between darkness and light. Artorius was the key, he walked the razor edge between darkness and light. His life would determine the fate of his world and for that I had left the Loom because Earth and Artorius had turned to Darkness after the original Myrddin's death and after two incarnations of my own and one by my cousin I was determined not to loose this world to the Night without a Dawn and Him. No matter what it cost me I would not loose Earth to the Darkness._

"_Roman Britons are not my people" but the words were less certain._

"_And the **Saxons **are?" I let my incredulousness flood my voice._

"_My men for yours hell-cat" _

_Artorius' voice boomed across the field. I flicked a glance in his direction while we had been busy here Art and the rest of the Guard had captured the Scotti king and his eldest son. Now the only question was would Cerdiwyn be willing to trade or would she leave two men she had trained since childhood to die just to kill Myrddin?_

"_I will give you Methos for Rhys but Myrddin is mine as hostage."_

"_Then Colum will remain with me and his life will hang on how well you treat my shield-brother."_

"_So be it." Cerdiwyn said, green eyes as pale and cold as a hard freeze in late-spring and I determined then and there that I would melt that ice, one way or the other…_

"Earth to Greg" Lex waved a hand in front of my face pulling me away from Myrddin and back to Gregory. Never before had I had such difficulty separating one incarnation from another. Of course I'd never had a dear friend, a beloved, and a despised enemy still alive for my next incarnation nor had I ever spent more than a decade in flesh before. I wanted her. Gregory had never so much as seen her and I could taste her. I brushed my fingers against the image of her face. It would be so easy to have her again. All I had to do was abandon the Rules of Engagement.

"Who was she?"

"My wife" I sounded like a love-sick sap and I didn't care.

"She tried to kill you at least 3 times!"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from snapping that Mr. Set Ablaze, Marooned, and Nearly Shot had **_NO _**room to talk. I settled for a neutral "We resolved our differences before the nuptials and were very happy." To be honest I'd never been truly in love before Cer. I had thought so but every other marriage before that one was but a candle compared to the sun and I wanted to bask in those flames again even if it consumed me.

Lex just shook his head "You do love living dangerously, don't you?"

I couldn't exactly deny the evidence on the wall "It's more that I don't leave my post until the situation is so far gone that drastic action is necessary."

He narrowed his eyes and studied the tapestry a bit more trying to glean every nuance he could wring from it, trying to fathom what made me tick, trying to understand why I would choose him of all people. This poor child had been so damaged, by BOTH his parents, by Kem-El, by his peers, and by the Kents. It made me want to mantle him with wings I didn't have and protect him in the shadow of my presence from all harm. As much as he would love to feel loved he was far too independent to ever stay there. The best I could do was convince him that SOMEONE believed in him and then shove him out of the nest and make sure there was wind beneath his wings. I also planned on having a few little chats with some of the people who had done the most damage too but those were nearly was much for my own satisfaction as Lex's benefit.

This time he was the one to touch the cloth "He buried you alive."

My anger was like a lightening flash on dry tinder as I remembered, "It wasn't Art's idea."

"Was it Morgan Le Fey's then?"

Morriganna had been as innocent as her son. No, it had been the Witch who had destroyed the Kingdom of Summer. The Witch and my own hubris, I had made the fatal error underestimating her hate and her lust for vengeance and mankind had paid for it every day since. I wondered if our paths would cross given that Genevieve was her cat's paw just as her family had been for centuries. The Witch wanted access to the Fortress for her own purposes. She had her own plans for humanity, over my dead body (again). "No, it was the woman known as Guinevere."

"**_Known_** as Guinevere?"

My eyes fell on her standing at Art's side and my memory went not to their wedding as was depicted in that particular scene but to the day Myrddin died…

_There is no fool like an old fool and there was no one older than I. The pain of my septic gut wound was nothing compared to the blow that was to come. I'd lost far more blood than Myrddin could afford to lose working my boot knife free to cut the bonds on my hands and feet. I spit out the gag that had kept me powerless to break the Witch's spell out and forced my head up._

_The cave was only a little longer than I was tall but I was still seeing stars in the darkness by the time I'd crawled to the dirt and stone filled entrance. I scrabbled frantically as I sent cascades of loose soil down around me. There were no words foul enough in the tongues of mortals for my rage and despair when my fingers encountered a stone far too large for a single man to move. If I had been in better condition I would have simply walked through the stone but the Witch had played her cards well and I already too far gone for that. They were all going to die. The Kingdom of Summer and the best possible future for the human race was going to die with them. No, no, no, no, no, please no. I could still see her green eyes mocking me before they sealed me in. Clawing at the dirt around the edge of the great stone only tore my fingers to shreds but I had no other way to vent my frustration. If I had been a true mortal I would have prayed to the gods, except that I was a god and it was my own Law that held me powerless. There would be no help. I could save them all if I was willing to shatter the Rules of Engagement. Thirty-two years for naught if I didn't but I couldn't. The ramifications would reverberate through the entire Loom. I had trained every one of those boys that were riding to their deaths in the Witch's web and they were all dear to me. How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I laid my head down in the mud my tears and blood had created._

_I had known she would use both her feminine wiles and her Voice to try to manipulate Art but I could snap her ability to hold others in thrall with a single word and Art was perfectly capable of giving as good as he got in the manipulation arena. I hadn't been overjoyed when they wed but I had been confident of my ability to control the situation. Like the proverbial frog in the equally proverbial pot the water had been heated so slowly that I hadn't realized until too late that she had managed to strip me of my entire support system and then at the moment that I was the most vulnerable there had been an avalanche of disasters all requiring my special touch. I'd been sleeping in the saddle for months. _

_While Art ordering me to hold the entire Saxon_ _Shore_ _with only score of the greenest warriors in Britannia hadn't helped, it had been sheer fatigue that had led to the mistake that landed me with a Saxon javelin up under my ribs. By some miracle it had missed every major organ and artery but the young Saxon who threw it must have been digging latrines with the damn thing. I'd never seen anything go so septic so fast. I knew more about healing herbs and medicines than any human ever would and I had been powerless to even slow the infection. I could feel my jaw beginning to lock as the toxins paralyzed my muscles. A few more hours and she wouldn't have needed the gag but that would have spoiled things so she had rushed her plans just to prove to that she had won both Art and my men to her side. Except that she hadn't. She had had to exhaust herself to **force **them to do it. They weren't hers, not by a long mile. I started digging again, no longer able to feel my fingers or truly control my arms. They needed me to save them and I was failing them. Brave, smiling Bran was the first to die. Blood speaks. Not in a way that men hear with their ears but they are not wrong to say that ground can be hallowed by it. I was still the Weaver and I sang a Lament into every electron in every drop of blood spilled by my men. Until the End of Time they would sing of one shining moment of perfection…lost. The Dream of the Kingdom_ _of Summer_ _would likely outlive mankind when electrons from Earth eventually traveled into space. I let Death claim the body only moments before Artorius received his own javelin in the gut. The Saxon that stooped to wrest Excalibur from his hand as a trophy died on the spot. That sword was MINE. Loaned to another on rare occasion but NEVER stolen and in the instant I reclaimed the sword along with the man holding it my mere presence 'unclothed' and in rage slew every Saxon on the field. The Witch alone survived protected by her Quickening, pity that. The Kingdom_ _of Summer_ _became nothing but a legend…because of a woman scorned._

I glared at the image of the Witch as the wind stirred by my rage swirled screaming through the room. She had stolen a golden future from humanity for no better reason than Art and I had befriended Methos and I wanted to take her head with a rusty spoon.

"Greg?" Lex shouted into the wind sounding distinctly nervous.

I silenced the wind and all but growled "Her name is Cassandra." I stalked away from the Earth tapestry to stand before the Loom.

Lex swallowed behind me. I could smell the faint whiff of his fear as he truly understood, perhaps for the first time, that I was dangerous. Then he steeled himself and asked "Is?"

I ignored the question. I wanted to be done with this discussion. There was a tub full of warm, scented water with my name on it and Lex could see what it felt like to talk to the back of someone's head for a change.

"I assume you want to know why out of all of Earth's history I chose to entangle myself in only four lives one of which is yours."

It wasn't really a question but I could see him nod through my Web sense. "There are criteria, of course, I don't leave my post lightly. First and foremost, I must genuinely **_like_** the person, though that alone is not enough. Second, they must have an important role in the future of their world, though if I do not like them it would not matter if the whole material multi-universe rested on their shoulders. Third, they must be…morally ambiguous. I have no interest in people like your friend Clark."

"I thought you said you found what Kem-El had done to me reprehensible."

"I did and I do. No one has the right to strip another of his right to Chose" I turned back towards him which put my face exactly where it was on the loom with the Earth, Clark, and Lex above me. "But even without Kem-El's interference the odds are still heavily weighted that you will not end up on the side of the angels. Are you familiar with Matthew 19:16-30?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"It's the tale of the rich young ruler. The two of you have a lot in common, enormous wealth, overbearing fathers, and a burning desire for greatness couple with a longing to be loved."

"I remember. He went to Christ asking how he could be saved, Christ quoted the Commandments to him, he said he had kept them all and asked what else he needed to be saved." His eyes were begging "He was told to give all he had to the poor and follow Christ."

I considered letting him stew a little over that one but there was warm water waiting for me "And he went away sorrowful for he had many possessions." I finished "For it is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter into the Kingdom of God." Lex's eyes had gone cornered animal wary. "Like that young man you have three roads before you. The first is to turn your back on your father and all your wealth." Oh, but he wasn't keen on that idea "And while you will have both trials and tribulations it is the path that will give you both your greatest happiness and your greatest personal safety. If a wife who loves you, close friendships, and good deeds are what you want."

He nodded actually thinking about it instead of rejecting it out of hand "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're too ambitious to ever be **_completely_** satisfied being a small man with small dreams, the part of you that wants to do great things with no regard for the consequences will always have regrets if you take the first path."

"And the others?"

"To keep your wealth and power and become a man so twisted and evil that even your father would draw back in horror."

There's a piece of Lex that is tempted by the thought of being even worse than his father, that swift flicker a glee followed by shame is so very telling.

"The third is the most difficult and least likely" that catches his interest. He likes a challenge to and he knows I'm setting one for him. "I assume you recall the theories of intelligent design and punctuated equilibrium?" I waited for his nod and then continued "Well there's about to be a fair bit of punctuated interfering with humanity's equilibrium in the near future." I turned a little so I could see both him and the loom "The two of you as allies could do some pretty awesome things to smooth that transition but there is the ever present danger that you could become tyrants too. And you will be sorely tempted to use Clark for your own advancement."

"I won't betray Clark" he growled while staring at the loom.

"Who said anything about betraying? The truth is you probably won't even realize you're doing it. A favor here, a little thing there, until you've gone far, far over the line before either of you are even aware of what's happened. To do both great and good things will require constant vigilance on your part because you will have to overcome nature, nurture, and the habits of a lifetime. It will get easier as time goes by but there will be times when you falter and temptation to fall will be your constant companion but" I stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder "You **_can_** do it, if you want to. I told you I was offering you the chance to do great, good things. I never said that it would be easy or that you would have no regrets. The choice is yours, **_Alexander_**. Will you rise above the men for whom you are named, will you live humbly and be forgotten, or will your name live on in infamy?"

I turned and went in search of that bath.

"Greg" his voice caught me in the doorway "What became of the rich young ruler?"

I debated if I should say 'not your story' or to tell him. "He continued to uphold the letter of the Law, but he never understood its spirit" or for that matter WHY he had been told to sell all he had. I wondered if Lex would figure it out. "And in the end he helped destroy himself, his family, and his nation."

Some paths are better not taken and nothing in mortal life is ever completely without sacrifice but I didn't say any of that. I did wonder though as I left Lex behind if I had been wise in coming here or if this was a path best not taken? Could Lex's battered psyche truly rise to the occasion? Or was the stark reminder of the catastrophe at Camlann just making me paranoid?


	16. The Legacy of Lady Luthor

**A hearty thank you to all my reviewers as always!**

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 16: The Legacy of Lady Luthor**

I grabbed my untraceable cell phone on the way to the… hmmm tub seemed so inadequate for my masterpiece. I was, gingerly, because every cell in the body ached from the fun and games with Kem-El, pulling off my shirt when Lex wandered into the bathroom.

"What if I want it all?" he asked as I turned to face him. He must have read something in my face because his own became a blend of anger and confusion. "Why can't I have the wealth and power _and_ be happy?"

The 'tub' could easily hold five. If I was going to get into this conversation I was going to do it while soaking.

"Join me?" I offered. Lex had to be stiff and sore himself and the blend of herbs I'd had steeping into the warm water would make the best human made muscle ache products seem like shabby seconds indeed. There were advantages to having Woven the entire cosmos and knowing all its foibles and possibilities. He hesitated clearly not sure about the idea. Poor Lex, all those years at the bottom of the boarding school pecking order had left him not quite certain how to handle this as a non-threatening, non-sexual social situation. Even once he'd literally (and figuratively) broken a few heads he'd never been accepted, just avoided, and he'd bought and blackmailed his way into student office and he'd known it too damn well. And his relationship with Clark had been half courtship. I didn't THINK he really intended to seduce Clark (at least not consciously) but there were decidedly moments when it had looked like he was considering it. Fortunately for all concerned Clark had never actually picked up on the looks and occasional innuendo. Big, dumb, alien. Greg on the other hand didn't have nice enough hair for Lex (intentionally) which left him uncomfortable being flirty and he now thought of me as a friend which meant he couldn't think of me as a pawn or an adversary which rather left him at a loss. I finished undressing and slipped into the water. Blissful. I closed my eyes and waited as I relaxed into the gently swirling water. I was rewarded a few minutes later by Lex joining me.

"You know, they say this isn't sanitary."

I arched one pale brown brow and said "Rio." Lex had shown absolutely NO hesitation that night and he had made a jeweler's entire year the next morning buying some **_very_** pricy earrings. Now that I had a body it was envious of that particular evening (night, morning, and nearly afternoon).

That actually earned me a blush. Interesting since he'd bragged about it in certain circles. "You know about that?"

I sighed, "Lex I know everything you've ever done since before you were born."

That earned me a very, very long silence as he mulled over that fact "And you still like me?" Pure confusion. The continued need for positive reinforcement was, frankly, becoming annoying. I understood why but for a split second I honestly wanted to shake him.

"Yes, Lex I. still. like. you. I COULD be soaking in Tahiti, you know. Or be a firebird on Thorias" I had to pause on that one. In terms of sheer physical enjoyment of an incarnation nothing came close to the one as a firebird. I had made no real enduring friendships and while I had succeeded in all of my objectives it hadn't been a spectacular coup either. If it hadn't been how much I ADORED the feeling of soaring on my own solar thermals it would barely be worth remembering. Ah, but the way the air shimmered after I'd soaked an entire day's worth of sun into my wings and then taking off into the moonless, star filled night blazing like a…

"Greg?"

"Huh" oh, yes, Earth, human, you know the bi-pedal thing is WAY overrated and I always personally thought the balance was much better before we trimmed off the tail.

"I take it you've been a Thoriasian firebird before?"

"Only once" sheesh there was a lot of raw longing in my voice.

"Why only once? Since you clearly loved it."

"Because, as I said, there are criteria. As much as I enjoy 'getting out of the office' I don't do it on a whim, Lex."

"It isn't fair." I hitched up a little, since when was anything EVER fair? "you know everything about me and I know next to nothing about you."

"You just do not know when to quit, do you Lex?" I asked only just short of snarling. "No matter how much you get you just have to push a little further. Do you really think Arthur ever knew what I really am? Do you think the man formerly known as Death had any idea who he was killing?" He HAD figured it out later and been intensely loyal to Myrrdin "Do you think the Kryptonians KNEW I was 'THE ANAKOT' when I was among them? I have told you more than any Chosen has ever known. I can't give you the secrets of Creation Lex, it's against the Rules of Engagement and I'm skating far too close to breaking the spirit if not the letter of the Law."

"This is a very nice tub" Lex said completely switching the subject.

"Lex, I didn't mean you couldn't ask questions" I have a temper, even before I ever incarnated I had the quickest flashpoint of any of us. In a body I am far too easily set off. I forced myself to relax a little into the swirling water. While the word was largely meaningless it wasn't 'fair' of me (silly word. It was not _JUST_ of me, fair was merely good weather in which to go to the market) to snip at Lex. It was like yelling at a leopard because it happened to have spots particularly when you had been involved in GIVING it its spots. I had known Lex's insatiable curiosity long ere I came here and heretofore I had given him every reason to expect me to continue to be a fount of information.

"Is this something from Earth or is the whole thing from Iplix?" He'd pulled back from me, blast.

"Actually it's part of the opalized shell of an extinct mollusk."

His eyes traced where the edges of the shell met the tile and swallowed. "Part?"

"They were the largest species of mollusk in Earth's history and died out in what you humans call the Permian mass extinction. I only fossilized sixty-four of their shells of which only one other is opalized. The other is a more complete specimen but I like the color of this one better. If you like when the body dies I can make sure it's willed to you or, for that matter, tell you where the other one is though extraction intact would be a bit of a challenge."

The reminder that my time here was brief seemed to shake him out of his reticence. "What on Earth would I do with the world's biggest sea shell?"

"Have a pool party?" I suggested. I did NOT say cut it into jewelry size bits and sell it on E-bay for over a million. That might be little more than pocket change to Lex but he might very well do it. "And I didn't say you would be unremittingly miserable if you keep your wealth and power, Lex. Nor did I say you would be eternally blissful if you did. And I don't, honestly, think you need me to spell out why since your life has already done a _superlative_ job of that."

"But if I give up my wealth and power what security will I have?"

Oh great, green grasshoppers. I did NOT want to laugh at Lex to his face, I really, truly didn't but oh, ye gods that was hysterical. I turned it into a cough instead and once I started I couldn't seem to stop. Bloody incipient pneumonia. I finally ended up leaning on the edge of my oversized, fossilized sea shell gasping of air with Lex looking like he was about to call 911. Call, wonderful idea. I grabbed the phone with a slightly damp hand and dialed the convent.

"Hello?" Sister Agnes, I'd know that particularly annoying chirp anywhere.

"May I please speak to Sister Grace?"

An indrawn breath "Oh, I'm afraid Sister Grace is indisposed."

"Please, the matter is urgent. Tell her Heu a Neh. Mi-hi pya ma and let her decide."

"Heu a Neh. Mihi pya ma." she repeated completely garbling the tone and utterly altering the meaning. I hoped that Grace could even understand the original message of 'This is your protector. I need your help.' in the tongue of the Tarumas Indians who had been extinct for well over a century courtesy of Grace's former lover and his ambitions. She and I were the only people on Earth who still knew the language. Grace had long and firmly believed that someone watched over her (which was true) and now I needed to convince her that that guardian was me and that in a strange reversal of roles that I needed her. The Tarumas should at least get her attention. Lex was watching me warily from his side of the bath.

"Who is this?" Grace's dulcet voice was music to my ears after Sister Agnes.

"Heu a Neh" I said continuing in Tarumas as Lex's eyes grew progressively more hooded the longer I spoke in anything but English "Long have you known something not seen by mortal eyes watched over you. When Mortimer should have taken your head I wove the rug he stumbled over allowing you to slip away. When Carlo Sendaro had you locked in on the plantation I'm the one unlocked every door and provided you with a means of escape." Those were far from the only times I'd saved her but they were the escapes that she had considered impossible, the ones that had convinced her that the little voice that whispered the wisest escape routes was real.

"I believe you" she replied in little more than a stunned whisper "What do you need of me?"

"On rare occasion my work requires that I take on human form and I have contracted pneumonia" Lex's eyes widened as he recognized the word. "It is not bad yet but I suspect that in the coming days the success of my task here my rest in your hands." Having made my point I switched to English "There is no one alive with more experience than you nursing pneumonia. Will you come?"

"I'll leave tonight."

I started to shake my head. How silly of me. "No need, tomorrow is soon enough. I'm sure you have things to do ere you come."

"And where is it that I'm going?"

"Get on I-94 E and go 215 miles. I'll call you again then." I snapped the phone shut, set it down and slumped back neck deep into the water.

"Pneumonia?" Lex asked clearly fishing for information while also genuinely concerned.

"Just beginning" I said "Courtesy of the cold I caught in Belle Reve and my little tussle with Kem-El. I knew it was a possibility before I ever set foot in Belle Reve so I had a physician of great skill and experience who both owes me a favor and would actually be inclined to believe me when I called it in."

"So that wasn't an alien language?"

"No. It was Tarumas. They were a Brazilian rainforest tribe that she worked with looking for cures before they went extinct."

You could see a light go on in Lex's eyes "Dr. Grace Chandle. One of the world's best MD/PhD ethnobotanists prior to her disappearance in 1993 after the murder of her current lover by a former boyfriend. I looked everywhere for her when my Mother was dying." Anger and accusation flashed in his eyes "And I bet YOU knew exactly where to find her the entire time."

"First, Lex I can't really speak to you in my native state. That's one of the main reasons I DO this. Second, Grace might have been able to give your mother a few more months but even if she had been the picture of physical health your mother was not well Lex. Once she smothered Julian it was only a matter of time before she followed him into the grave."

Lex shook his head, his face a mask of anger and denial. With a few nudges from me he had remembered the truth in Belle Reve and then rejected it as a drug induced delusion. Far better, in his mind, to believe that he had accidentally killed Julian to believe that his beloved mother was a murderer just like his father.

"You didn't kill him, Lex. **YOU.** **ARE**. **COMPLETELY**. **INNOCENT**."

He heaved himself out of the water without even wincing at the punishment he had just inflicted on his wounded hands. I followed with the sinking feeling that the body was about to gain a few more bruises.

He whirled to face me "Why should I believe you? Clark told me the truth. You didn't come here for me."

What the bloody blazes was he nattering on about? I dodged the punch, not wanting to let him connect as much for the sake of his hands as my face. Lex didn't lose his cool very often but when he did, he really did.

"You were SENT here under ORDERS."

"ORDERED!" I roared back forgetting to block in my own sudden flare of rage and getting a solid blow to the nose for my foolishness. I shook off the stars and returned the favor by feinting high with my right and putting a very, very solid left in his solar plexus. Gregory wasn't in the best of shape, nor had he been designed to be a pugilist but I damn well knew how to place a punch. While Lex was remembering how to breathe I hissed into his ear "NO ONE orders me. I can be persuaded, seduced, or manipulated but I can NOT be forced." I turned to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lex still sounded a little breathless. Good, ungrateful brat.

"Outside for some air."

"Greg, you're naked" he pointed out as he straightened.

"In case it eluded your lightening fast mind, we're so far into the middle of nowhere it makes Smallville look like the heart of Metropolis. I doubt the rabbits and woodpeckers will file a complaint."

"It's also snowing and you already HAVE pneumonia. Stop being an idiot, please."

Testosterone. Damnably annoying molecule. I swore I was going to Unweave it as soon as I got back to the Loom. I tossed him one of the robes by the door.

"Your hands are bleeding" I said "let me have a look at them."

"So is your nose."

I hadn't even noticed. Now that I did it was irritating. At least it wasn't broken.

I fished the first aid kit out from under the sink and some ointment and a small pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet. We were both silent as I carefully snipped the slightly damp and more than a little bloody bandages off his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said looking up at me from his perch on the toilet while I loomed over him.

I shrugged "I've been treated far worse by a Chosen" I pointed out a touch coolly.

He studied the floor tiles. He didn't understand why what he had said had set me off but he knew quite well I was still not happy "That's no excuse. Please forgive me."

It wasn't so much the words as the begging in his eyes that got me. If he had had hair I would have ruffled it. I gave him a quick grin instead "Forgiven."

I gently cleaned his hands and spread the ointment over wounds that had been healing quite well before he reopened them. "You're good at this" he mumbled.

"I've done my fair share of nursing" I replied. I could hear tears around the edges of his voice as he fought to put on a tough front. The fact that he was going through a touch of withdraw probably wasn't helping his emotional stability any. I really was a heel at times.

Finally he whispered in a very young voice "Why didn't she love me?"

I had known Lex was perceptive but I would never have thought he had picked up on that. Lillian Luthor had been every inch a Lady Macbeth. Heiress to a faltering but not yet dead company she had latched onto Lionel as a man with both the intestinal fortitude and the ruthlessness to put them back on top. Only once she had driven him even further than he would have originally gone (which given he'd masterminded the murder of his parents long ere he met her was far indeed) she had lost her own nerve. But the truth was Lex was as much a tool to her as he was Lionel's Heir. The truth was (and it was a scary thought) Lionel cared more about Lex than Lillian ever had. Damn both the Luthors and my sister for ever giving them children. "They both loved Julian. Why didn't they love me?"

It isn't often that I'm at a loss for words. I finished taping his bandages and tilted his face up so I could look him in the eye.

"I might not be here as Gregory for long, Lex but I have always watched over you. And when this body is dead I will continue to watch over you all the days of your life. I have hard your cries in the hour of the wolf and your screams in the dark watches and I have answered, all I ask is that you believe."

"In you?"

"In **_yourself_**, that **_you_** are worth more than whatever great thing it is you think you need to do to prove that you aren't garbage. Do great things if you WANT to Lex not prove something to the fools who bred you. Now, let's go make some popcorn and watch your father's arraignment."

"So soon?"

"He's confident that he's in the clear and is pushing the 'speedy trial' thing to the hilt." I clasped my hand over his wrist Roman style to avoid his injured hands and pulled him up beside me.

6


	17. Counterstrike

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 17: Counterstrike**

From the look on Lex's face when I pulled out a bag of corn kernels he hadn't actually expected me to really pop popcorn, particularly the not the old fashion way, none of those little microwave things or tinfoil jiffy pop garbage that Martha Kent seemed to have stored a lifetime supply of. The trick was to pop it at 475 F (and not to burn any of course). I poured on some melted butter, added a dash of salt, and turned to Lex who was giving me a look not unlike a few he'd given me in Belle Reve when he considered something I said particularly mad. I mentally resolved to quit snipping at him just because I was sore and a touch feverish again. I had NEVER been so consistently ill in the course of an incarnation and just because it was beginning to become more than a bit annoying was no excuse. Taking it out on Lex was entirely TOO human and simply must stop. I offered him the popcorn bowl instead of a snide remark while I grabbed a couple of bottles of soda from the fridge and led the way to the observation room.

Lex silently took in what appeared to be ten plasma televisions (but which were actually something a fair bit fancier) and the very, very comfortable (if not terribly posh. I had absolutely no time or tolerance for fashion when it interfered with comfort) furniture. I sprawled across one of the sofas. It wasn't quite as good as a classic Methos sprawl but he'd had thousands of years in the same skin to perfect his. I grabbed the remote, entered the password followed by the code for the bigger central 'tv' then the code for the bug I'd put on Matthew's gun. I bit of fiddling with the 'tracking' so we weren't looking at the inside of Matthew's arm. No comment of any kind from Lex. No how did you do that? Or how does that work? That was enough to make me sit up in spite of the body's complaints that it had found a very comfortable position. Lex had set the popcorn bowl on the little table between the chair he'd chosen and my sofa and was watching the large central screen rather stoically. One would think that with great age comes great wisdom but apparently not. I'm such a bloody IDIOT. I could explain away my faux pas with the excuse that even in a body I don't THINK like a human. I don't have parents. I have never had parents. I will never have parents. I understand, in an intellectual and biochemical way the relationship, but it means nothing to me emotionally which is still no excuse for me popping popcorn while Lex was coming face to face with the fact that his father might actually be punished for his crimes. What a tangle of pain and triumph for the poor boy and I bloody well knew it would be and I'd gone and tried to make it the equivalent of afternoon entertainment complete with thrice benighted popcorn. Sometimes I take the cake for insensitive ass and I couldn't even blame testosterone for this one, this one was all me being me. I laid a contrite hand on his shoulder and he looked up from the still quiet courtroom questioningly.

"It isn't too late if you don't want to go through with this" I offered. What the hell I was going to do if he actually said yes I hadn't a clue.

"He deserves to be punished for his crimes" Lex retorted his eyes going back to the screen.

"He is your father and he is dying" I sighed "I'm not human so I won't pretend I can understand but I've seen enough across the millennia to know this isn't easy for you."

"I'll bet you've _seen_" he responded in a tone bitter as bile. Ah. I didn't have long before the judge arrived so I set the offending popcorn bowl in his lap.

"Yes, Lex I have" he glanced down at the popcorn and back at me "What one of us doesn't 'see' does not exist." I asked the Spinner who had taken my place not to see the popcorn and turned my own face away. When I turned back Lex was staring down into the empty bowl. "Your philosophers like to debate 'if a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it did it make a sound?' The truth is the only thing that matters is – did WE 'hear' it. By watching you we make you real Lex. I know you value your privacy and I'm sorry that you can't have that from Us but what We do not 'see' is not."

Lex swallowed "The external observer."

"Just so."

"So when are you going to bring it back?"

"I can't. The very atoms no longer exist. It was xed, unwoven. It is not."

"Matter is neither created nor destroyed."

"Not by those within the system. Didn't you ever wonder Lex when you were learning basic physics how any order could exist in the Universe in the face of Entropy? It is those of Us outside that create Order, Energy, and Matter."

Dawning horror, "And what happens when you aren't at your post, Gregory?"

"The Others can cover for a little while. No one is being unwoven because I'm not where I should be." I glanced down at the empty bowl "But best that I'm not gone for too long either because the others will only observe and record but they will not interfere." And I am the Fulcrum as well as being the Weaver. I am the buffer between Order and Chaos. What the two of them might do without me does not bear thinking about.

The hand that set the bowl aside didn't tremble but I had the feeling it wanted to. "So privacy is nothing but an illusion?"

"From those of Us that are disembodied? It would be far beyond fatal. But from humans? That you can have. I'll be in the kitchen fixing lunch. I doubt the arraignment will take much more than a couple of hours." I took the bowl.

Walking out and closing off my link to him wasn't the hardest thing I'd ever done but it wasn't easy either. I really am a voyeur at heart and I'm not used to not knowing everything. It's what I am. It's what I do. Since I couldn't be myself for the moment I did the human thing. I took out my frustration Martha Kent style on the perfectly innocent kitchen. Speaking of the Kents, since Lex and the trial were more or less off limits….

Watching Jonathan Kent feed his pathetic non-self feeding cows had very little appeal. I chopped the onions a bit more forcefully than necessary and ended up with stinging eyes. I was NOT happy about having granted Lex his privacy. I'd suffered the hell of Belle Reve to set up what was happening in that court room and I'd earned the payoff. I could easily cheat and watch from here but that would break the spirit of what Lex had asked for. I slammed the roast for tonight into the oven. Temper, temper, temper. I was far too old to behave like a spoiled brat or at least I should be. I picked through the medications in the cabinet before settling on something that might rein in the spreading infection in my chest. It was a VERY good thing Grace would be arriving tomorrow because I very much doubted I'd be worth much by the day after tomorrow.

Given that my physical condition was only going to deteriorate over the next few days best that I did as much cooking as I could now because Lex would probably kill us both if I left it to him. Grace was a perfectly good cook but it wasn't as if I had anything better to do while I sulked.

I was peeling apples when Jonathan Kent cornered the only profitable, efficient, functional piece of equipment on his farm, his son. I never doubted Martha's love for Clark but I did wonder about Jonathan. Sometimes it seemed that it was more about ownership, possession, and what was good for the farm and Martha than real affection or maybe that was just a side effect of testosterone. Given some of the things Clark had said to Jonathan under the influence of red kryptonite the fact that he was at times little more than a beast of burden had not gone unnoticed. In his own way Jonathan Kent had left young Clark with nearly as much baggage as Lionel had inflicted on Lex. While his constant harping on secrecy was arguably necessary it had left the boy with bone deep feelings of shame and inadequacy. There was absolutely nothing WRONG with being a Kryptonian but I doubted that young Clark's subconscious would ever believe that.

_He threw a paper sporting headlines about Lionel's arrest (_notlooking, not looking, NOT looking_) in front of Clark "You snuck out of here this morning awfully early. What happened? What do you and Chloe have to do with this?"_

I'd always known from whom Clark gotten his unfortunate tendency for storming in and accusing people but it didn't make it any less annoying to see Jonathan Kent do it yet again.

"_Chloe doesn't have anything to do with this, Dad."_

I winced. The phrasing, the look, everything about young Clark positively screamed 'I know something.' As a rule Kryptonians were poor liars but Clark, Clark was simply awful.

_Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Clark caved in about 1.5 seconds. _

Listening to Clark give his sanitized version of events couldn't possibly be as satisfying as watching Lionel squirm would have been.

"_A goddess told me to save Lex" _

The look on Jonathan's face was priceless though so maybe this wouldn't be a complete loss.

"_Really Dad. Here on Earth she's known as Fate but on Krypton she was called Tema Ashu Seupha and is the most powerful of all the gods. Anyway she told me that I am Naman and Lex is Sageeth but that we don't HAVE to be enemies even though it was in the prophecy that we would be."_

"_Clark what did you DO?" Oh but you could see the rage smoldering in Jonathan's eyes._

"_I broke Lex out of Belle Reve right before Lionel came to fry him" the poor child's eyes were begging his father to understand._

"_You WHAT?" Jonathan took a step forward jaw tightening. "I thought we agreed you were going to sit this one out."_

_And Clark, wonder of wonders, snapped out of his slump his own jaw firming. "No, you decided I was going to let a friend be tortured and perhaps brain damaged to protect my secret."_

Maybe this was better than the arraignment but I still wished I could have watched both. Bravo Clark!

"_No, I NEVER said you should let someone else be harmed just to protect your secret" Jonathan rebutted mulishly "I said you shouldn't interfere with Lex's medical treatment."_

"_He didn't belong in there Dad. He never belonged in there. He was being DRUGGED. I never should have run out and left him" Jonathan looked furious. Clark looked crushed._

"_You didn't see him. They had him in a cage inside the cell behind all the fences and locks and barb wire. I couldn't leave him there Dad, I couldn't, not even if he really had been insane, especially knowing what they were going to do to him. I would have been just as bad as Lionel, maybe worse."_

"_Who undoubtedly now has you rescuing Lex on TAPE" Jonathan snapped. "It isn't that I don't care about Lex, Clark but we have to be careful of Lionel."_

No, you DON'T care about Lex, Kent, so let's not be too hypocritical. I had to yank a bit of my attention back to the apples I was cutting lest one of Gregory's finger tips end up in the apple crisp. Chopping one of the body's appendages off just because I was miffed at Jonathan Kent would do absolutely no good. A bit of genetic tweaking to those sorry little cattle of his and they would have the hearts of ancient aurochs, I was willing to bet they'd be self feeding. I also wouldn't give the fence ten seconds.

"_But he DIDN'T get it on tape. The Anakot made certain of that. Lionel even thinks Lex was shocked. Lionel has NO idea I was there."_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa **Anakot?**"_

"_Tema Ashu Seupha's servant that She sends into the Universe to do her bidding"_

I bridled a bit, as I always did at the servant but it did make more sense to claim I was but a servant of the goddess than the goddess herself.

"_His name is Gregory this time and he's the one that set up Lionel and helped Lex and I. He's been watching over Lex in Belle Reve."_

"_Watching over Lex in Belle Reve" Jonathan interrupted "Clark please tell me you didn't break TWO mad men out of Belle Reve last night."_

"_I didn't break Greg out. He joined Lex and I at his house later."_

"_Did he see you use your abilities?"_

"_He got the Kryptonite off of me when the Ian's were attacking Lex and I."_

I thought for a second Jonathan Kent might have his impending heart attack then and there.

"_Ian knows that **Kryptonite **can hurt you!"_

"_Knew" Clark mumbled "Lex thinks he found out from Van. He's dead too."_

"_Wait a minute, Ian AND Van are dead?" Jonathan swallowed "Clark please tell me you didn't kill anyone."_

_Clark shook his head eyes wide "No, Dad. Van had an 'accident' with his weights that Lex thinks wasn't an accident at all a couple of days ago. One of the Ians broke his neck against Lex's bed when Gregory tackled him off of me. The other one just died, Dad, without a scratch on him."_

"_So this Gregory killed him?"_

"_I don't think he meant too."_

I most certainly had but there was no need to tell anyone else that.

"_They were beating Lex and I and he only really had one angle to hit them from since he came through the wall."_

_A long inhalation from Jonathan "Through the wall? So Gregory is a meteor freak?"_

"_No, he's the Anakot and he's trying to help Lex and I."_

"_By setting up Lionel?" Jonathan snapped._

"_By bringing Lionel to justice" Clark shot his foster father a confused look "I would have thought you would be glad to see Lionel punished for his crimes."_

"_I am Clark, I AM. I just wish you weren't involved."_

"_I'm not. Greg and Lex are. Greg doesn't want me tangled up with Lionel any more than you do."_

"_You said Greg was here to help BOTH of you. He's helping Lex with Lionel what is he planning for you Clark?"_

"_Lex says he plans to face Kem-El."_

"_And who is Kem-El?"_

"_The ancient Kryptonian in the cave wall that has been holding my father, Jor-El captive. He's the one causing all the trouble. He was the one that branded me last year and drove me away. He's the one who wants me to rule the world."_

_Dead silence from Jonathan Kent as he mulled that one. Clark gave him a few beats to reply and then charged on._

"_Lex doesn't want him to face Kem-El because he's afraid Kem-El will kill him. I thought Lex was being silly, I mean he's the servant of a goddess, but Kem-El trashed him."_

I wanted to be indignant except Kem-El had trashed Gregory.

"_He looked terrible. Lex wanted me to take him to a hospital but Gregory wouldn't allow it. And he was right that nothing was broken…" Clark's voice trailed off "I didn't want to leave them but Gregory ordered me to come home and not contact them again until things are more settled."_

I could tell that Jonathan had wanted to make me out to be just another insane meteor freak but he also wanted Clark to steer clear of us and was now in something of a quandary.

"_THAT is the first bit of sense I've heard all day" he said with a sigh. He set a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I know Lex is your friend and you want to help him but you can't fix everything, Clark."_

"_I know Dad but it's hard not to try."_

"_I know it is, son, I know it is" he pulled Clark into a tight hug then let him go "Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_Greg told me why Lionel wants my blood so much."_

"_And?" _

"_He's dieing."_

That certainly got Jonathan Kent's full attention.

"_And he thinks my blood contains something that will save him."_

I noticed Clark left out the bit about his blood bringing back the dead. I wondered briefly if I should have told him about Adam… Nope. I rather liked the irony of a girl so fixated on the dead that she slept on tombstones unknowingly dating a revenant.

_Jonathan looked like he wanted to swear or get drunk. He settled for crossing his arms and looking even less happy than I did about missing Lionel's arraignment. _

"_Does he have ANY idea it's YOUR blood he needs?"_

"_Greg says he's suspicious but he DOESN'T know and Greg is trying to draw some of his fire."_

"_You don't speak to this Gregory again until I do. Agreed?"_

"_He wants to talk to you."_

Oh, but **_does_** he.

"_And I want you to stay out of those caves. If there is a Kem-El"_

"_There is Dad" Clark interrupted "It isn't all just Gregory's word. He distracted Kem-El long enough for me to talk to Jor-El and there are the tapestries at his house. You should see them Dad. The histories of Earth and Krypton across the walls in detail so fine it's microscopic. And the floor, the flecks in the granite floor perfectly match the stars. They even move so the positioning stays correct. How many humans could do that?"_

Nice to see someone appreciated my floor. It might not be as comfortable as the tub but my stars were dear to me and were generally far too underappreciated by those who lived below them. And where had the cinnamon gone? I clearly recalled exactly where I had Woven it and now it wasn't where I Wove it. How on earth had it gotten over there?

"_All the more reason for you to avoid the caves" Jonathan insisted. Clark's eyes took on a sullen, stubborn cast. There are few mortal races more stubbornly hardheaded than the Kryptonians. _

I wondered if how much of that was concern about Kem-El and how much was jealousy of Jor-El as I measured out the oatmeal.

"_At least until this Gregory can deal Kem-El" Jonathan did at least know that he couldn't win that one._

"_Which will cost Lex his new best friend" Clark muttered._

Interesting mix of emotions from Clark, guilt, shame, jealousy, eagerness, and hope.

"_It isn't fair, Dad, Lex finally has a friend who'll stay by him through thick and thin"_

Jonathan didn't care at all for the resentful edge Clark had put on that statement. It was undoubtedly a bit petty but I felt my lips curling just a touch. It was long past time Jonathan was called on his behavior and in many ways it was more satisfying to see Clark FINALLY do it than it would be to do it myself.

"_and he's going to lose him to Kem-El." _

Young Clark certainly had guilt ridden down to an art form, unlike my cooking. I had no doubt that both the crisp and the roast would taste fine but the kitchen might never be the same.

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not sure how well Lex understands it himself but apparently there are 'Rules of Engagement' for the Anakot when it takes physical form. It has to be weaker than its primary opponent which is Kem-El. Greg has already told Lex that the body he's in won't survive a pitched battle with Kem-El but not to worry because he'll be fine he'll just have to go home. But I can tell Lex really doesn't want to lose him that he wants him to stay. It isn't fair. He shouldn't have to lose his only **faithful** friend because of me." _

Not good, not even SLIGHTLY good. What was the well meaning but occasionally far too impetuous youngster planning? I doubted he would break a direct order from the Anakot. No Kryptonain except Kem-El ever had. But neither of them had cell phones with them and while there were a variety of other methods I could employ neither of them 'heard' me particularly well.

"_No, Clark. I don't know what your planning but **NO.** You said yourself this Gregory is the servant of a goddess. You wait and see. Think. Do **NOT** go off half-cocked." _Apparently this required a two shoulder hold_. "I know you feel guilty about Lex, son, but he's ok and Lionel is about to get what's been coming to him for a long time. You look at me young man. Do NOT go off on your own. You don't know a thing about this Kem-El and what he can do. At least wait until we've talked to Gregory. If he can make a tapestry of the whole history of two planets then he knows a hell of a lot more than we do about this Kem-El. Agreed?"_

To my immense relief the boy nodded. Not happily though, this was a situation I was going to have to keep more attention on than I liked. Blast as if there wasn't enough to keep straight in this tangled web. I shoved the apple crisp into the oven with the roast and glared at the mess before moving on to making soup and club sandwiches as a light lunch. The arraignment couldn't take much longer since the court would perforce recess for the day soon.

I was half finished layering a lasagna (since I figured even Lex should be capable of cutting off a chunk of one) when he finally made an appearance. I could tell he had been on cusp of saying something before blinking at my disaster area.

"Something smells delicious so I assume at least a little made it into the oven" he observed dryly. I passed him his turkey club without comment and ladled him out a healthy amount of crab bisque. I gave the Manhattan clam chowder a stir and decided it needed more carrots. He set the food aside in favor of a peak into the oven.

"Are we expecting a small army of guests?"

"Just Grace" I replied while adding some more ricotta and fresh basil "But she isn't overly fond of cooking and I doubt I'll be up to it soon so I thought it best to cook for a few days." His look said a few weeks.

He played with his soup a little while not looking at me which was making me progressively more apprehensive since I didn't know how he was going to take the last few witnesses for the prosecution, namely Dr. Claire Foster, Darius, and Matthew. I had wanted to make sure that Lionel's bail was either denied outright or so high that even he would have significant difficulty raising it. The quickest way to do that was show the court just how far he was willing to go, to reveal in all its horror his willingness to mind rape his only surviving child (since that little twerp Lucas had gotten himself killed less than a week into Lex's 'honeymoon'). In the original timeline Lex had been willing to do so but it had been HIS decision. I hadn't actually _asked._ I'd just told Matthew to arrange it. I put the finishing touches on the lasagna.

"Not bad" he allowed "Pierre is better, but not bad. Remind me to hire you a cleaning staff though."

Having 'tasted' enough for a full meal while cooking I started loading the dishwasher.

"I don't know if I should thank you or throw something at you" he said quietly behind me. I straightened and turned to face him.

"It seemed like the best option."

"You could have warned me" he retorted. I didn't think he was angry but that didn't necessarily mean I hadn't shattered his trust in me. I had no intention of telling him it was for his own good. Too many terrible things had been done to Lex in the name of 'it's for your own good' there was no sense at all in me joining that crowd.

"I probably should have" I allowed.

He pulled the fancy toothpick out of one of the quarters of his sandwich with a flourish "Then why didn't you?"

That was a very good question. Had I been _that_ worried about Lex putting his foot down? I snagged the stool across from him and sat.

"You're not even going to try to come up with an excuse?" Lex sounded surprised.

"I'm sorry" I offered "You're absolutely right I should have informed you that Lionel would also be charged with kidnapping, a variety of drug charges, medical fraud, and several counts of assault against you."

"You know the funny thing? I absolutely agree that it was the smart move it just bothers me that you arranged it without telling me. I'm grateful to you for so much and I want to strangle you at the same time." He had some more soup. I slipped off the stool to load a few more things. I was going to have to run it twice, at least. I checked the crisp. Perfect. I switched it for the lasagna. The roast was probably done as well.

"Thank you" I still wasn't certain if we were ok or not "and sit down before you fall down."

He snagged his dishes and after shooing me back onto the stool made an attempt at loading the dishwasher. Fortunately it was almost full so I settled for telling him how to run it. I'd teach him how to load it after dinner.

"So what else are you planning?" he asked as the dishwasher chugged behind him and he attacked the counter with a sponge.

"At the moment? Surviving a bout of pneumonia while trying to keep the jury and the witnesses from either being killed or influenced by your father. That should keep me busy for months. The freeze on his accounts should help with that though he can still bring the overseas funds into play. Then I face Kem-El and go home. Technically you're no longer a fugitive now and while I don't suggest it you could go back to Smallville or Metropolis if you wanted to."

He paused in his war with a particularly stubborn bit of oatmeal that hadn't made it onto the top of the crisp "If you don't mind having me as a guest I'd rather let my father wonder a little longer if I'm a vegetable or not." The oatmeal gave up its death grip on the counter. "Besides if you didn't think he wasn't going to move against us you wouldn't have bothered with all this. While I don't much care for hiding I would be a very poor guest if I left now."

We were ok. If we hadn't been he would have taken the opening to leave. Probably. Lex could just be in 'enemies close' mode but I didn't think so.

"My compliments on Agent McCormack he did an excellent job of keeping my father off balance. I've never seen anyone manage it half so well. Do you think he'd be willing to work for me?"

I mulled that one "Possibly, but I doubt it. What was bail set at?"

"600 million."

I sighed. He could raise it. Not instantly. There wasn't a bail bond agency on the planet that would be willing to touch it but he'd be out before the trial. Still it wasn't trump change either.

"You should have seen his face when Darius and Dr. Foster walked into that courtroom."

I'd certainly _wanted _to.

Lex smirked eyes dancing "Priceless." Then his face fell "I just wish it had really been me that did it." He tossed the sponge into the sink "And now the whole bloody world thinks I'm a pathetic little rich freak that can't handle himself."

"Some do" I allowed "and some will pity you. But far more will respect you for having the courage to defy your father and for sticking by the truth all the way to the bitter end no matter the cost. I assure you, if you hadn't been willing to I would NOT be here. No mortal does great things ALONE Lex. Do you really think Alexander the not-all-he's-cracked-up-to-be made all those conquests single-handedly? No man is an island Lex."

"Are you about to quote more poetry?"

"I'll spare you" I said "but no one wins a victory without allies. Wars are most often won before they are ever fought and everyone else held the high ground Lex. All I'm doing is leveling the field. What you do with it is still up to you. Don't worry St. George I'll leave you plenty of dragons to slay."

The body was suddenly very, very tired. I put the roast in the convection oven on low and set the timer for the lasagna. "Wake me if you smell something burning" I muttered on my way to bed "The roast is for tonight."

Something brought me up out of a sound sleep. I glanced at the clock. 2:12 AM. I hadn't meant to go to bed for the night. I hoped the lasagna wasn't a lump of charcoal. So what had tripped my alarms?

I brushed the Web and checked our immediate environs. The local raccoons had discovered the trash already but that certainly wouldn't have awakened me, nor would the skunk that had taken up residence in the garage. I roved further a field. Clark was safely not quite tucked in his bed, from the way he was floating above it he was having fairly pleasant dreams. I left him to them. Kem-El was quiescent. Things appeared to be fine with Matthew and Dr. Foster at their safe house. Lionel was also asleep though I doubted his dreams were half as innocent as young Clark's. Things also appeared to be quite at Bruce's townhouse where he was continuing to hide Darius. Perhaps the body had simply had enough sleep? I had gone to bed at 5 o'clock in the afternoon after all. No, something was amiss. For lack of a better term my 'spider-sense' was doing back flips.

I swept the covers aside and padded barefoot down to the 'chapel'. The floor was cool enough that I briefly wished I'd had the forethought to put on my slippers as I made my way to the replica of the Great Loom that occupied the alter space. It wasn't merely an interesting conversation piece; from here I could touch the Web much more easily than anywhere else. With a thought the Earth, Lex, Clark, and Gregory's faces faded to be replaced with a birds eye view of everything within twenty miles of Matthew's safe house.

Footsteps behind me.

"What's the matter?" Lex breathed into my ear.

"I don't know but something is wrong." And whatever it was it wasn't within twenty miles of Matthew. Or Bruce. Or Clark. Or Lionel. Swann, maybe? He'd been unwittingly suborned by Kem-El never realizing the danger he was courting. I flicked my attention there but saw nothing. Grace? No. I was sorely tempted to look in on Methos and Ceir. If Lex hadn't been watching I might have. Could Cassandra be on the move? Then it hit me. Lionel might have made an oblique strike. I checked Wayne Manor with a feeling of dread and there they were. So Lionel had figured out that Bruce was involved. We had a leak somewhere. As a human I couldn't keep track of EVERYTHING and he'd gotten to someone. That didn't matter right now though what mattered was getting Darius' family and Alfred clear of Lionel's hit men. Technically Darius had already served his purpose and if I was being truly cutthroat I could leave them to their fate. Given I was trying to turn Lex into a hero it would be a damn poor example. So how do I get six people moving quickly at just past two in the morning? I tweaked the Web and set off every alarm in Wayne Manor. I envied Lex the fact that he could only see what was on the Loom instead of hearing through the Web. What a racket. It certainly roused everyone and alerted the authorities in Gotham. I silenced the alarms inside the house and speed dialed the phone that had left a rather impressive outline in my side. That's what I get for falling asleep with it still clipped to my belt. The hit squad was still far enough away that they hadn't heard the alarms but odds were good if I didn't do something they would have the garage covered before Alfred and company could get there. First things first.

Sleep had blurred his normally crisp English accent but I didn't even let him get past 'hello'

"Alfred this is Greg, get the children and get out of the house. Get out NOW. "

He'd been a man of action in his youth and he'd never quite lost that edge. He moved. I left him to get Darius' less than fleet family in motion while I considered how to slow the hit squad. Air reacts quickest and the grounds between the gates and the mansion were heavily wooded. A slight headache and a surgically place seventy mile an hour gust later an eighty foot tulip polar crashed onto the pavement. Pity about that. I'd been hoping to bring down dead wood but the red oak that had died years ago had stood firm. It seemed a crying shame to destroy something that took sixty-three years grow for this but c'est la vie. I flipped the phone back open.

"Take the hummer to the south gate. There's a fallen tree across the main drive."

Now it became a race against time and I didn't envy Alfred dealing with a very cranky three year old.

"Lex, there's a cordless phone in the vestibule. Would you mind grabbing it in case we need a second phone?"

I focused the view on the Loom onto the hit squad as I dialed Bruce. He didn't sound very happy about being awakened at 2:23.

"Just an FYI, there are seven gentlemen in black carrying automatic weapons headed toward you house."

That certainly woke him up "I've already alerted Alfred and the authorities but it might be wise to become a moving target yourself. I'm not detecting in movement in your general direction yet. I'll update you later." I flipped the phone shut and concentrated on giving Alfred as much of a head start as possible. So what did I have to work with? I zeroed in on a herd of deer peacefully grazing just ahead of the point man. Skittish creatures deer, millennia of flight programmed into their brains. Spooking them would be child's play. The timing though the timing would be no easy task, too late or too soon and the herd would pass almost soundlessly in front or behind. First the scent, the Loom rippled in a manner that I had the distinct impression Lex found nauseating if the sounds behind me were any indication. I ignored him. If it was too bad he could leave the room. I dispersed the eau de loup I'd created and backed the Loom to where we could see the herd again. The reaction was instantaneous. None of them had ever smelled wolf before but thousands of years of instinct hadn't forgotten. Every head came up, every ear strained, every nostril flared, confused and frightened.

"What did you do?" Lex whispered.

I delicately touched the mind of a doe that was pointed in the right direction. It was a simple task to induce mindless terror and she fled, white tail a flag to her fellows. Already keyed they followed her bounding gracefully through the dark forest and straight into the men. Lionel had chosen a well disciplined squad for his wet work. In spite of being city boys one and all no one fired a shot but the deer did rather thoroughly surprise them and it took them a precious thirty-seven seconds to get moving again.

"Lex, Matthew's number is 1 on the speed dial. Would you be so kind as to call and inform him that we have an attack on Darius' family?" I asked as I planned my next distraction. Alfred had everyone in the hummer and headed for the south gate. The critical moment was past now I just had to delay Lionel's team until the authorities could arrive. "Tell him they're nearly clear but he needs to warn the Gotham police what they're going to be up against and to get one of his own men in place A.S.A.P"

Lionel had left a man watching the south gate. I ignored Lex making his introductions to Matthew in favor of building up the requisite atmospheric charges for the light show I planned to put on. Men were no longer as leery of lightening as they once had been but like the deer there was a well of ancient instinctual fear for me to tap.

My first strike would be with the rare and far more dangerous positive lighting. Placing the bolt where I wanted it would have been less than nothing an I were free of flesh but I wasn't. Blast. What a wet-behind-the-ears amateur mistake. The bolt slipped through my semi-mortal fingers long before I planned to release it as it incinerated a lonely pine in a 1 gigavolt, 300 coulomb explosion of light and sound. Alfred nearly drove off the drive (the Hummer could have handled it if he had), the watcher on the south gate wet himself (I doubted he'd notice the Second Coming for the next few minutes), and it burned out most of the hit squad's night vision goggles.

"Wow" Lex sounded suitably impressed. I decided not reveal that the bolt had hit the completely wrong target a full three minutes too early. And just because it still did (more or less) what I had intended was no reason to think it a success. I captured some of the dissipating energy with more resolve. Most people have heard of St. Elmo's Fire but few have seen it and none of Lionel's city boys had. One by one I lit the bare tree tops in a ring around them.

"_All the yard-arms were tipped with a pallid fire; and touched at each tri-pointed lightning-rod-end with three tapering white flames, each of the three tall masts were silently burning in the sulphurous air, like three gigantic wax tapers before an altar_" Lex murmered behind me, clearly not only recognizing it for what it was but also remembering the scene from Moby Dick. And I'd thought he'd been far to chemically altered to remember his own name when he read it. Men were not nearly as far from the superstious sailors of yor as they dreamed for one and all they stopped to stare up in dread. Micheal O'Neal the sole Catholic crossed himself and started praying in something I could only assume he thought was Latin. While they stood fixated by a marvel of nature I prepared the angry knot of plasma that men call 'ball lightening'.

I hurled it sending in ping-ponging from gun to gun. (At least in theory) The first two threw their guns away before the swirling red plasma made contact but the third, Luke Dunlop, clung to his and it cost him his life. I doubted those of Us who commanded what mortals called 'the afterlife' would be much inclined to mercy and I had no intention of putting in 'a good word' for him. They were (their chosen profession notwithstanding) a fairly brave bunch but this was beyond their ken and too much for their courage. They dropped their guns and bolted for their abandoned vehicle. I dismissed them for the moment and left them for the authorities from Gotham to capture or not.

Lionel undoubtedly had more nasty little surprises planned best to see to it that the Hummer became a bit less obvious. I touched the fabric itself laying my fingers on the image of the Hummer, feeling the cool steel under my fingers as it traveled the highways outside Gotham. In what I sincerely hoped was my last trick of the day I change the black paint to grey and the license plate to the numbers of a different grey Hummer. I flipped open the phone.

"You're clear for now" I told Alfred "you can't go back though. Come here." I hung up and dialed Bruce "Tell Darius everyone is safe. Alfred is on his way here."

"Then so am I" he snapped. I didn't have the energy to argue. Lex and Bruce under the same roof again. That thought alone should have rallied me but it was long past time for the two of them to stop acting like idiots. The truth was they were too much alike (though they would probably kill me if I said it). If it hadn't been for Alfred young Bruce would have become something truly nasty, if Pamela had stayed Lex might have actually managed to shake off much of Lionel's influence. Realizing her error far too late to correct it herself Lady Luthor had tried to at least counterbalance it with Pamela. Pity she hadn't been strong enough to stand against Lionel. Lex never seemed to engender enough loyalty to offset the threat of his father. It was tragic.

"Greg?" Bruce barked into my ear. Obviously I'd been woolgathering a bit too long.

"Ditch the car, then. Lionel is undoubtedly watching for that one" I hung up and let my Web sense lapse back to its normal background thrum. Agony. I'd overdone it.

"Greg?" Lex's fingers on my shoulder. I didn't even recall dropping to my knees.

"It's ok" I muttered determined that I would neither scream nor whimper in front of Lex. He was libel to call in every expert he could find, particularly since he was no longer technically a fugitive. "I just over did a bit." I tried to smile reassuringly. From the look of Lex's face I failed, miserably. "Sometimes I forget how little I can do in flesh." I leaned against the wall enjoying the cool stone far too much. My temperature was rising. I glanced up at the loom, watching for any other hunters but could find nothing at the moment. I'd forgotten just how much a head could hurt. Every migraine sufferer had my complete sympathy. I curled up on the nice cool floor "Lex, would you mind fetching me some aspirin and a glass of water?" I wanted something substantially stronger but I didn't want to cloud my judgment.

He laid an icy hand of my forehead and the body shivered before I could stop it.

"Is there any more trouble brewing?"

"Not that I can find at the moment" I muttered the words seemed to echo oddly.

He wrapped a hand around the wrist I had draped across my knee "Then you are going back to bed."

Bed sounded wonderful but it was too far away "It's a perfectly nice floor" I mumbled making to move to rise.

"Gregory Spange" he snapped sounding enough like his old nanny that I actually grinned despite the fact that my head felt like a blacksmith had tried to make horseshoes out of it. "You are getting up off this floor right this instant. And what are grinning about?"

This time I let him help me to my feet. I wanted to sink right back down but turned and headed for the kitchen instead. I sealed the door as we passed through it. The entire armed might of the Earth in collusion with Clark couldn't get through that door now if I didn't allow it. I did NOT sit on one of the stools as I wrote out directions since I doubted I'd manage to rise again. I passed Lex the directions and the cell phone.

"Call Grace at 8 on this phone and only this phone."

I picked up the painkiller I hadn't taken the first night. Everyone was on their own for the next six hours. Lex looked at the bottle and then at me.

"Gregory isn't dying just yet" I promised (even if that might be preferable).

He glanced around the kitchen and then back at me "So who are we expecting beyond Darius and Sheila and their children? Just this Alfred?"

Lex might kill Gregory himself when he learned that I had called Bruce Wayne best not to tell him until there was someone else around. "And one of my other allies." I took the bottle and glass of water to bed.

My Web sense was nagging again. Lovely, Bruce and Darius were going to arrive first. I had really hoped it would be Grace (not that she was far behind). I tried to go back to sleep but I needed to let them through the gate before one of my clever little booby-traps (silly word) killed them. I had to admit as I rolled onto my feet that I felt much better (that probably had more to do with good drugs than actual recovery but at the moment I'd take what I could get.)

Lex looked surprised to see me up.

"The first of our guests are arriving."

He was going to kill me (or they were going to kill each other.)

I tapped in the password and let the retinal scan confirm that I was Gregory.

"Why won't you tell me who it is?" there was a definite edge to Lex's tone.

"Because you aren't going to be best pleased with me" I retorted "I didn't have many choices. There aren't many with the financial clout and the willingness to go up against your father. I only had four possible choices, one of them is already in Kem-El's camp, one already knows far more of what is going on than is healthy for you or Clark, one would be problematic for me, and one is someone you hate."

"So you picked the one I hate" it wasn't a question.

"He was the best choice" I said softly but with steel under it. He was the best choice for a variety of reasons and I had no intention of backing down on that point.

"Well let's go see who the mystery guest is then" Lex said with patently false levity and a saccharine smile.

He didn't look surprised to see Bruce but then as I'd said the options were pretty severely limited. He'd probably guessed as soon as I said it was someone he personally hated.

"Luthor"

"Wayne"

It was like watching a pair of dogs face off, all hackles and the room was awash in testosterone.

"I suppose you've come to gloat" Lex sneered "Poor little Lex couldn't take on his big bad daddy without your help."

"I'm not here to gloat, Luthor, and I'm not here to fight with you" the words were reconciliatory but the tone was a challenge.

"What did you do then, Greg, blackmail him? What deep dark secret are the Waynes hiding?"

"You know" Bruce growled "I almost felt sorry for you Luthor, but you're just a pathetic little son of a bitch compared to the magnificent bastard your father is."

"Enough" I snapped stepping between them, letting Bruce get his first good look at me since the night I recruited him in Belle Reve. He blanched. Grace was coming up the walk. Time to give the boys something to do other than snip at each other, I whirled on Bruce.

"I expected better of you" I turned back to Lex and rather neatly (if I must say so myself) collapsed backward into Bruce's arms.

"GREG!" Lex's fingers went to my throat and he breathed a little sigh of relief when he found a pulse and I lay bonelessly limp in Bruce's arms.

"What the hell happened to him, Luthor?" Bruce demanded his voice thick with accusation but Lex had clearly spotted Grace and darted off to meet her. Bruce hitched me up slightly to get a more comfortable grip.

"Do you want a hand, Mr. Wayne?" Darius spoke up for the first time.

"I've got him" Bruce snapped "I told you we should have just gotten both of you out of there, you brave idiot."

"Come on" Lex snapped "Let's get him to the infirmary."

So Lex had explored the rest of the house. Good. He could play the host then.

"Let me take a quick look first" Grace's French accent was as welcome as a spring breeze but her touch was bitter sweet. Some of the Quickened don't feel a bit like him even if they are all pieces of the Shattered God but sometimes one of them felt so much like him it was enough to take my breath away. It was difficult but I didn't react. Ceir and Methos both had a taste of him but Grace was like an old friend long missed. I let my shame wash over me as Bruce carried me to the infirmary and Lex fretted. Long before matter Our first creations had been beings of energy who where very much like Us, and far more powerful than young Clark could even dream. The lesser Gods. One in particular had been a brilliant genius, a talented artist, and my first friend. Until his own people had condemned him to death. When I started to intervene the Others had reminded me of the Law. So like a good Councilor I had stood by and let them tear him to shreds. Except that he'd survived despite all their efforts, much reduced and with bits of himself scattered like chaff on the wind. To hide him from those who would destroy him I'd allowed what was intended to be a single Universe to become a multi one disguising his survival under layers of reality. I never incarnated in his Earth. I couldn't bear to face what little was left of him knowing that I had failed him. I abruptly wished I hadn't summoned Grace, that I had picked any other Quickened for there was too much of him in her. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.

As soon as she shooed them out I opened my eyes.

"I thought so" she said as she briskly unbuttoned my shirt. "Breath in….and out" She looked up at me "You weren't kidding were you? What do you want me to tell them?"

I shrugged "The truth."

She nodded and walked out.

"Dr" Lex was all over her before she even cleared the threshold "How is he?"

"Your friend is a mess. He's malnourished, ill, battered, bruised, and exhausted. If I didn't know better I'd think he'd been sleeping in the streets. He has double pneumonia and the next few weeks aren't going to be pretty but I think he'll be fine IF he gets the peace and quiet he needs." You could feel her glare at them. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Dr."

"I'm going to check over the rest of the infirmary. Whatever your problem is sort it out quietly before I get back."

Once she was out of sight both of them peaked in. I made certain to appear still out of it.

Bruce stared at me and then at Lex "What is it he sees in you Luthor that is worth going through all this?"

I decided that maybe I didn't like Bruce after all.

"I don't know" Lex replied.

I seriously considered going home. It wasn't like fighting off pneumonia was going to be any fun. I'd already done it as Myrddin and didn't see any need for an encore performance if Lex STILL didn't get that he could be a worthwhile human being without sacrificing himself on the alter of his parents ambitions.

"I don't like you. You don't like me. But there's a damn decent human being in there" Oh, Wayne if you only knew. Not human. And probably not decent either. If I had been decent I would have broke the Law of the Council for the sake of a friend. "who seems convinced you're worth saving" he offered Lex his hand "Truce?"

14


	18. Houses Divided

**Author's notes: **My apologies for the long break I was working on a 62,000 word chapter for one of my other stories. Both Matthew McCormick and Corwin a Green (aka Cory Raines) were 'guest' Immortals on the Highlander TV series and do not belong to me. Cory was played by Nicholas Lea (Krychek for any X-Files lovers out there) and Matthew by Eric McCormack (Will of Will & Grace before that show, back when his claim to fame was playing a completely straight southerner on Lonesome Dove.) Reviews are always welcome and appreciated but if I'm a little late in replying it's because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow and will have intermittent email access.

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 18: Houses Divided **

My first thought, upon waking, was surprise that the truce between Lex and Bruce had actually lasted the night. Dangerous, the two of them just might discover they made a good team. Bruce could be just what Lex needed to keep him on the proverbial straight and narrow since they were actually far more alike than either would ever admit. But Lex could easily drag Bruce down into darkness as well. **If** they went beyond cautious allies to real friends I would need keep a careful eye on matters.

My second thought was that I was being watched. I checked the room via the Web without opening my eyes and was deeply thankful that I had NOT made it obvious I was awake. I was in no mood to deal with a hungry, potentially whiny three year old. My 'cousin' was absolutely taken with children, I, was not. Not that I disliked them I just preferred to minimize contact. I'd never been a juvenile, not in all my incarnations. The whole 'growing up' thing just seemed so…uncomfortable. My 'cousin' scoffed that I was missing the best part of mortal life. I was not convinced. Blast, she was coming closer.

Big brown eyes blinked up at me while she sucked vigorously on her fingers. After a few breaths she popped the drool covered appendage out of her mouth and reached for my arm. Just as I was about to abandon my subterfuge lest I be slimed I was saved by Grace.

She scooped up the wayward larvae with a "And what are you doing in here, young miss?"

"Oo talk funny" the little girl replied. Like she had any room to talk. My 'cousin' was out of his mind. Of course, the nine of Us who had never incarnated thought that the three of Us who did were more than a bit odd too so she might not be the only one with no room to complain. Once Grace had whisked her away I tried to swing out of bed. Bad move. The body coughed until I was forced to fall back against the pillows with spots dancing before my eyes.

"I'll stay with him" Bruce commanded "while you get Grace."

When had they come into the room? Lex hesitated, torn between wanting to do just that and wanting to argue with Bruce.

I shook my head and rasped "No need." This time I made it out of bed, shallow, little gasps that was the key. Lungs were overrated. I spent several seconds thinking about more efficient alternate designs for gas transfer. Since I had two billionaires at my beck and call I decided to use them.

"Lex, would you be so kind as to bring me my phone? Bruce, would you bring Alfred, Darius, his wife, and mother here? And make certain that they leave the children with Grace."

While the boys were off seeing to their respective errands I made brief stop in the lavatory using the Web to set up my little demonstration. While the body had been sleeping I had set my 'subconscious' the task of finding out who had betrayed the location of Darius' family. Poor Matthew was tearing his hair out trying to figure out which of his men had been suborned in vain because Darius had trouble very close to home. I was just settling back into bed when Lex returned. He passed me the phone with an inquiring look. I put it on speaker before dialing.

"It's not your men."

He sighed, "**Hello**, Gregory, **good morning**, so very nice to hear from you."

Mortal life was too short for pointless etiquette, **ETERNITY **was too brief for empty words but I didn't bother subjecting him to my point of view.

"The leak is here."

He stiffened "Are you compromised? Do I need to send a team?"

"We're fine. She hasn't had an opportunity contact Lionel nor will she. **You** be careful, Lionel has sent Blake after you." Dead silence in response to that. I flicked a glance up as Bruce arrived with the adult members of Darius' little clan in tow "I just thought you should know it wasn't one of your men who betrayed Darius' family to Lionel's assassins." I hung up without saying goodbye as I gestured for Alfred to close the door.

"Somehow I doubt the woman you are named after would think that you honor her memory."

Darius' mother looked at me as if I were as mad as Captain Jack Sparrow. I glanced at Lex "Apparently **_Esther_** missed her Sunday school lessons, perhaps you should enlighten her."

"I know my Bible, child" she retorted. Once upon a time she had been a hansom woman but the years had not been kind to her.

"Then you know Judas hung himself with his own rope."

"Mr. Spange" Darius broke in "I appreciate everything you've done for my family but I have to ask you to be more respectful of your mother."

"And what level of respect do you think is appropriate for the woman who nearly got herself, your wife, and Mr. Pennyworth killed and your children sent to be lab rats in Level 33.1 last night?"

Lex was literally biting his lips trying not to interrupt with questions about what Level 33.1 was.

"No" Darius shook his head in denial "Not Mama. You're ill, Mr. Spange."

I picked up the remote and hit play, letting the truth I had transferred from the Web speak for itself.

One side of the split screen showed Esther in one of Wayne Manor's far too many bedrooms. The other showed Lionel in the long corridor that ran through Level 33.1

"You swear, Mr. Luthor, no harm will come to my grandbabies."

Lionel purred back "Ester, you wound me. I'm not in the habit of harming children. I just want you all back where I can watch over you. I feel…terrible about what happened to your nephew, Earl. I want to make restitution but your son, Darius, is making that very difficult. He's telling all these terrible lies about me. My son, Lex, is very ill, Ester, and your son is encouraging him in his delusions. We have to help them both. I need you to do the right thing."

Ester drew a deep breath "We're at Wayne Manor."

Lionel gaped manifestly stunned temporarily speechless. Lex grinned a little at the sight. He finally sputtered, "You're **where**?"

"Wayne Manor, just outside of Gotham."

"You are absolutely certain you're at Wayne Manor?" Lionel clearly couldn't believe it.

"We're here with some old Brit named Alfred while Master Bruce is in Metropolis with Darius."

"I'll send a car for you in the morning. Esther, you did the right thing. Our sons need us to be strong for them. I'll see you when you get here." Ester patently wasn't Lionel's type but he could certainly pack in the innuendo.

Ester's "Yes, Mr. Luthor" was more than a little breathy. He flipped the phone shut and his side of the screen devoured hers.

"Well, well, well, Lex, an alliance with Wayne. **There's** a move I never would have anticipated. There may be hope for you yet." You could clearly hear the touch of pride in his voice that Lex had managed to surprise him.

He hit one of the speed dial numbers on his phone "Rachel, please have Mr. Blake meet me in the third conference room and tell Mr. Simmons I'll be with him as soon as I can." He tapped the phone off.

"We'll see if your new merger with Wayne holds when he finds his company under attack and his darling Alfred dead." He smirked a little, ignoring a young voice shrieking for her mommy as he walked quickly to the Level 33.1 conference room.

Edward Blake nodded to his boss "The room is still clean."

There was absolutely **nothing** about Blake that would make you look twice at him (much like Gregory) but he was one of the best mercenaries money could buy and had been for centuries.

"I have two things that need your special talents. I want you to assemble a team to take care of that problem we discussed earlier. This is the address. Have your men take care of the adults, permanently, have the children brought here, destroy the evidence and the house."

"Pricy real estate to send up in smoke" Blake commented neutrally "Are you certain you don't want me to handle this personally?"

Lionel shook his head "I need you for him." He laid a picture of Matthew on the table. I'd been trying to get a fix on Blake since I saw this with no luck nor could I find him through my link to Matthew and I was growing progressively more worried.

Blake blinked as he realized who he'd been asked to kill. Once upon a very long ago (as humans recon it) Blake had been one of Matthew's circle of knights until he'd decided money was worth more than honor. There had been a few times when I thought he might turn from the path he had chosen but I had seen neither compassion nor caring in Blake in centuries. He did what he was paid to do, no more, no less, without scruple. I had known when I chose to recruit Matthew that there was a real possibility that Lionel would send Blake after him, it was why I had hesitated at that last instant. They were both good, very good, and very well matched. With me at the Loom there would be no question, 'Lady Luck' would be on Matthew's side but _now_ with me embodied the fight could go either way. I desperately didn't want Cer to lose Matthew because of me but I had long wanted to give her back her prodigal, because Edward had been her student too. I knew that while she hadn't seen him in centuries she mourned his fall in the dark reaches of the night. She mulled over whether she had been wise to try taking on two Students at once, if she had loved Matthew too much and Edward too little. And most of all she tried to fathom if brave Edward's fall was her fault. I, personally, had no idea. Before my first incarnation the motives of material life forms had been incomprehensible. Now I understood the basics but there were still places and times when I was at an utter loss. The only one of Us who could truly discern the human heart was my 'cousin' the Advocate. I was pulled from my ruminations by Blake's reply.

"This one is going to cost you an extra fee" despite the fact that I already knew his answer I was disappointed in him again. It was a silly human biochemical reaction, once was enough.

Lionel blinked, shocked for the second time "Is he a friend?" Lionel very much sounded as if he believed Blake incapable of having friends and the Blake he knew was.

"I don't have friends. It's hazard pay. He's good, very good and if I'm going to take this kind of risk there needs to be more of a reward."

"But you do know him?" Lionel was very clearly fishing. He had done what he thought was an extremely through check on Blake before hiring him but Blake's skill at fabricating personal histories was such that he had never realized he was reading a work of fiction. NOT an easy thing to pull on Lionel Luthor.

"We studied under the same…sensei but followed different paths." For a flicker of an instant there was a ghost of regret in Blake's eyes and I wasn't the only one to see it.

"Perhaps I should have you lead the team going to Wayne Manor" Lionel mused as he moved to pick up Matthew's picture but Blake beat him to it.

"No. If anyone goes after Matt it will be me. No one else has a prayer and I've always wanted to know which of us was better. I'll submit the additional fee. When do you need him removed by?"

Lionel pursed his lips every inch the shark scenting blood in the water. For years he had been searching for some sort of leverage on Blake with no success since Blake seemed to care for no one and was far better than Lionel at covering his tracks (and consequently Lionel's. If Lionel had been able to afford him in his younger years we would have no case.) "It sounds as if you knew him well."

"When I was young" Lionel arched a brow at that since Blake didn't look a nanosecond over 30 (he had, in fact, died at not quite 27) "and naive we were brothers in arms." Blake shrugged "He still believes in honor, I believe in cash." His face was the dead mask he had worn for nearly 700 years "Now I will kill him or he will kill me." He gave Lionel a parody of a smile "I'll take that fee in advance."

"Send your men to Wayne Manor tonight." He pointed to Matthew's photo "I want him dead before the end of the week." He took a sip of his drink. "Is Darius going to cost me extra?"

"Darius is nothing. If you prefer, I can personally take care of the Wayne Manor matter first."

Lionel shook his head "Anyone can kill the women and Mr. Pennyworth. You concentrate on your own target. I want you back with your shield not on it."

"Lionel, I didn't know you cared."

"I pride myself in being a good business man and a good business man always takes care of his assets."

The two men nodded in what appeared to be a moment of complete understanding and the screen went dark. There was a moment of silence and then Shelia, Darius' wife, hauled off and slugged her mother-in-law in the face.

"You **Bitch**!" Bruce caught her before she could press her attack any further. She struggled a little before barking "Why?"

"To save my grandbabies!" She rounded on her son "Darius, I aught to turn you over me knee and hide you bloody. Do you really think these **kids**" she gestured to Bruce, Lex, and I "can protect themselves from the likes of Lionel Luther?" She snorted disparagingly "They can't protect themselves and they hell be damn sure can't protect us. This is real life not some damn Scooby-Doo episode. They can't save **themselves**. We're the walking dead, boy, and it's all your fault. You killed us with your crisis of conscious. I'm right sorry about what happened to young Mr. Luthor and no father should ever treat his son that a way but it's no reason to get us all killed trying to help him. Look after your own first and leave these boys to commit suicide by themselves."

"I think" I said mildly for I had no wish to cough at this delicate moment. "That you credit Lionel Luthor with far more power than he actually possess. He has exactly as much power as cowards like you give him."

She lunged forward and wrapped her dark hands around the end of the bed "Young **_fool_**" And as she drew breath to light into me my own anger flared. Men say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and normally I keep a veil in mine. I drew it aside letting her see the true, infinite, eternal being within. She paled, reeling back from the bed. She would have fallen if her son had not caught her.

"What the hell are you?" She looked up at her son "What are you mixed up with?"

Shelia got one arm free from Bruce so she could wave a finger in her mother-in-law's face "Don't you start insulting the men that saved our lives and my babies from God knows what fate. We all saw what happened to Earl and you were going to send my babies to that wicked man! I'll kill you, I'll kill you dead."

"Could you possibly do it in one of the bathrooms so it's easier to clean up?" I asked dryly "And fight somewhere else." I ordered in a tone of dismissal.

Darius and Esther who had seen something of my true self fled while Shelia followed more slowly once Bruce reluctantly released her.

"We need to warn Agent McCormick" Bruce said before they were even out the door.

"I already have and I have redirected as much bandwidth as I can spare to finding Blake."

Bruce's eyes were brimming with cold fury "You bugged my home."

"No, I did not." I retorted flatly but the cough I'd been fighting to suppress for a small slice of eternity finally slipped my dogged control.

"Perhaps" Alfred offered "He bugged Darius' family's luggage since to the best of our knowledge he has never been inside Wayne Manor."

Bruce was anything but mollified "And why didn't we get more warning?"

I started to answer but choked on another coughing jag.

"Wayne" Lex growled "_Look_ at him. He can't be awake 24/7."

I did my best to not look completely pathetic. From the heat flaming in Bruce's cheeks I hadn't managed. I could just see the body's reflection in the mirror. Gregory was a sorry sight indeed with deep sunk eyes, white skin, flushed cheeks, and slightly blue tinged lips. Bruce was just drawing a breath to say something when Grace swept in with what I assumed was the body's breakfast which it didn't particularly feel like eating.

"Are you disturbing my patient, Mr. Wayne?" Bruce's cheeks went even darker, shoulders rounding a touch. Grace was a slight woman but she had an innate talent for making even the most hardened heart soften and Bruce Wayne's certainly wasn't.

"My apologies" he said to both of us before he and Alfred both left the room. She turned her gaze on Lex next. "Stay a moment" I said when he took her hint and rose to leave.

It felt like someone had stuffed the body's head with cotton. I was **so** very sick of being sick and again I was tempted to just fix the bloody problem but one of the points of these little jaunts was to learn what it was like to be mortal and mortals got sick. I licked my cracked lips.

"I need your help, both of you."

Lex response was immediate "Greg you are NOT getting out of that bed."

"Blake is after Matthew and I'm the one that got Matthew involved in this. I can't just sit here and let him be killed." It was too long a speech and my chest convulsed again except this time I couldn't seem to catch my breath. The detached part of me that never fully incarnated reflected that it felt a lot like drowning the part that was firmly in the body was starting to panic as my vision dimmed. I sank myself deeper into the body determined to hang on and trusting that Grace would do something. A moment later sweet oxygen flowed into my lungs. The visceral feeling of relief was overwhelming. As unpleasant as dying (or nearly dying) was there was **_nothing_** in my natural state to compare with the elation of surviving when instinct told the body it shouldn't. Mind you there were other far more pleasurable ways to get the same effect. I squashed that though before the 23 year old male brain I was currently using followed it to its conclusion. Lex's fingers pressed me firmly back against the bed.

"You are going absolutely nowhere. I don't care if the world is about to go up in a mushroom cloud."

Grace slipped the band to hold the oxygen mask around my head. "I guess you'll be getting your breakfast via an IV."

Since I didn't trust my ability to speak and Grace was fluent in sign anyway I quickly signed "Matthew of Salisbury might be in trouble soon. I need to find Edward Blake before he tries to take Matthew's head."

That got her attention. Apparently she hadn't immediately connected who I was talking about earlier and she sat heavily on the edge of the bed and signed back 'Why now? They've avoided each other for centuries."

"Blake works for Lex's father and he has accepted a contract to kill Matthew for him" I signed back when she glanced at Lex he immediately asked "What is he saying?"

"He's trying to explain the situation and I assume convince me why he should be out of bed though he has yet to get to the point." She canted her head challengingly "What exactly do you hope to achieve?"

I signed back "I have warned Matthew of the danger but I can't find Blake. There is a room in this house were I can get a better connection and perhaps DO something about the situation, the way I've helped you before. It's my responsibility. I got Matthew into this mess."

"Do you know where Matthew is?" she asked aloud for Lex's benefit.

I nodded and signed "I have him marked. Blake isn't within a mile radius of him."

"Then you have time to rest and regain your strength. You'll know if he gets close to Matthew?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"Then live. Grow stronger."

"Fight another day" I signed finishing the quote.

"I see we have another mutual acquaintance. Lex and I will help WHEN the time comes." There was the swift prick of a needle sliding into a vein and she hung a bag what I assumed was antibiotics, saline, vitamins, and 'breakfast' from the IV stand. The body's eyes were burning so I let them slide closed as Lex tucked a blanket around me.

"Is it alright if I stay?"

"Thank you." I assumed Grace had nodded but I had already flicked my Web sense away from here. "When you have a moment, I'd like to learn some sign language."

"Certainly" I didn't have to open my eyes to know she was giving Lex a gentle smile. Grace had a compulsive need to heal be it ill bodies, batter psyches, or wounded souls. It was not solely for myself that I had summoned her. Content that Grace could do more for Lex in a morning than all of the psychiatric professionals on the planet in a month I let my drowsy mind wander. I checked on Matthew first but if I stayed to watch him do paperwork at the office I would slip from drowsing to true sleep in a heartbeat. I left enough of my attention there that the least hint of another Immortal near him would wake me from anything short of death (in which case I would be back at the Loom so I still wouldn't be asleep). I decided to see what Clark was up too first….

"_Clark, honey, are you ok?"_

_He gave his mother just the faintest trace of a grin "I'm fine, Mom."_

"_Funny, you don't look it."_

"_I just wish it was safe to talk to Lex."_

_Jonathan Kent nearly choked on his honeyed coffee. He covered it with a cough but he didn't need to say 'it was never safe to talk to Lex', his disapproval of Lex hung like a miasma in the air._

"_Why is it you can never see that Lex isn't Lionel?" Clark snapped._

"_Clark" Jonathan growled back in exasperation "I know that I owe Lex my life and my farm but even if he's perfectly fine" _

The glare Clark shot him was so hot I was surprised he didn't accidently incinerate his foster father.

"_He is still Lionel Luthor's son which puts you squarely in the middle of his sites and you can't possibly think Lionel isn't more trouble than we can handle."_

"_He's my friend, Dad, and he needs me." Clark retorted firmly but without the earlier anger, apparently a little mollified by Jonathan pointing his mistrust at Lionel instead of Lex himself. _

I wasn't mollified at all. I had known all that the previous future would have held and I knew just what Jonathan's mistrust would have wrought. Kem-El couldn't have had a better ally. Jonathan Kent had done nearly as much damage as Lex's parents.

"_Do NOT go up there, Clark, promise me, as much for your sake as for Lex's. He's still in hiding and you don't want to lead anyone to him."_

_Since Clark wasn't facing his father he rolled his eyes, undoubtedly confident that he could not be followed and he certainly couldn't easily be tracked but he was too obedient to actually come unless something dire happened. _

"_I told you I'd wait for the Anakot to come and speak with us and I will" _

Clark was not a happy boy that it was taking so long and since I had no intention of tangling with Jonathan Kent until I was a least partially recovered he had at least a few more weeks to go.

"_Yeh, Clark, about that"_

"_I know, you don't trust him. You don't trust anyone, Dad. Don't you think that sometimes it does more harm than good?"_

_Jonathan Kent took another sip of his coffee undoubtedly trying to master his own temper before answering "No, I don't. Your secret is huge, Clark and if you want to shout it from the highest peaks when you're grown then fine but until you're old enough to be on your own you will listen to me and I intend to do everything in my power to protect you from those who would hurt or exploit you and if a few feelings get hurt along the way then so be it."_

"_I'm going to be late for school" Clark said woodenly before zipping out of the house._

_Martha pulled some muffins out of the oven before turning to her husband. "Do you remember the day of the meteor shower?"_

"_Like anyone could ever forget."_

"_Do you remember the little boy shedding what was left of his hair whose father originally wouldn't even touch him?"_

_Jonathan finally set down his cow mug "Sweetheart, I do know that Lex has had a rougher time than anyone should ever have to face and I wish him the absolute best"_

Liar, I thought.

"_I just want him far away from us."_

"_If this Gregory is right then Lex and Clark are going to be together in some fashion for the rest of their lives. The only question is, will they be friends or enemies? We need to be very careful of how we treat Lex."_

"_If this Gregory isn't just blowing a lot of smoke in our faces. I notice he's only spoken to Clark so far. He's probably just another meteor freak with delusions of grandeur."_

"_That just happens to know Kryptonian?"_

"_And how do we know that Gregory isn't the one causing trouble?" _

_Martha Kent had no answer to that as her husband stormed out the door. _

_She walked slowly back to the sink and looking out the window murmured "I hope, whoever you are, that you are telling the truth about being here to help."_

It was one of the ironies of being in mortal flesh. It was far harder for me to use the Web to speak but much easier for those mortals who had an ear to hear me to do just that and Martha was actively reaching for me whether she realized it or not. I took a chance on using the Web to speak.

"_It is Gregory, Mrs. Kent, for as long as this body lives and I assure you I mean neither Lex nor your son any harm. Quite the contrary, in fact, it is for their sake and the sake of this world that I have once more put on flesh."_

_She dropped the glass she was holding and I used the Web to catch it before it could brake and set it gently down in the sink._

I nearly lost track of things as the body convulsed with raking coughs. Grace came over to check on me and I drew a bit of strength from her Quickening. If she hadn't been in the room I would never have attempted this contact.

_Martha drew a breath to scream._

"_I am not here in body Mrs. Kent and you did invoke me" I said gently "Unfortunately it will be at least a few weeks before I can come since I have contracted a nasty case of pneumonia."_

_She frowned._

"_I'm not a telepath Mrs. Kent."_

"_Have you no respect for privacy?"_

"_No, none at all."_

_A number of emotions flitted across her face before she asked "What do you want?"_

"_The same thing I have always wanted, for none to perish. That is why I let your son survive the destruction of his home world, why I brought him here. Your world is in dire trouble. Lex and your son will save it or destroy it. I have tried from afar to nudge them towards saving it but all hope of that was rapidly fading."_

"_And how could you KNOW that."_

I was being to have trouble breathing. I needed to break off this conversation that I never should have started in the first place.

"_We will speak further when I can see you in the flesh. Farewell until then."_

"_Wait tell me how to say 'how are you' in Kryptonian. And what would you like for dinner when you come?"_

"_Cheh sha la. And I really haven't had time to figure out what the body likes yet and the choices are much more varied than the last time I was human over a millennia ago. I am certain I will enjoy anything you prepare particularly since Gregory's culinary experience has largely been confined to the Belle Reve cafeteria. Good day, milady."_

I dropped out of the Web retaining only my links and my watch on Matthew. I opened my eyes just a little. Lex and Grace had moved to the table in the corner of the room where he was avidly watching her as she taught him sign. While she fit Lex's physical type I hadn't though he'd look twice at her since she wasn't a borderline psychopath but then he wasn't anymore either. Clark had been the first non-psychopath Lex had been attracted to and Clark and Grace had more than just hair color in common. Grace was (at this time) even more driven to save people than Clark even if her methods were utterly different. I had expected her do her best to help him but I hadn't expected what appeared to be a far bit of mutual attraction. I doubted it would last. Lex had never had a healthy relationship in his life. One didn't leap from the kind of disasters Lex normally had to stable harmony but this could serve as a useful stepping stone to normalcy. I left them to it as my link to Lionel tugged my attention in that direction.

I debated if knowing who he had convinced to allow him his cell phone in his cell was important enough to track it through the Web. Like Lex I believed there was no such thing as too much information and resolved to track it down as soon as this paltry human brain had an opportunity to do so.

"_Miss Sullivan" Lionel voice held just a touch of seduction with a dollop of menace "It's so pleasant to hear your voice._"

Since Chloe was in the Torch office I had no trouble finding her.

"_I wish I could say the feeling was mutual. Shouldn't you be planning your escape?"_

"_I need to find my son" Lionel sounded worried and in spite of the fact that he was a sociopath himself he was. _

Lionel cared for very little but he did in his warped way care for Lex and he knew very well that he'd gone too far. The fact that Lex had not yet appeared was not lost on him and he was bordering on frantic. Not that he would openly allow that to show. Pity I wasn't at the Loom in the Hall, I could have shown this to Lex, he would have recognized the signs in his father and been appropriately moved, though Lionel was certainly not so distracted with fretting for Lex as to ignore his own wellbeing.

_Chloe shook her head and said with disbelief "Do you really think I'd help you find Lex even if I had the least clue where he was after what you did to him?" Clark started to walk into the Torch office but stopped dead in the doorway. Intent on her conversation Chloe didn't notice._

"_You might not believe this, Lex certainly doesn't, but I love my son, deeply, and I am very worried about him. You needn't actually tell me where he is but I want you to find him and see if he is well and ask him to contact me."_

_Chloe blinked in shock considering for the first time that Lionel might be genuine before discarding the notion. "And then your goons tail me and recapture him for you. No deal, besides I don't have the foggiest idea where Lex is." _

"_A resourceful young lady like yourself? I would have thought that burning desire to report the news you have would have driven you to cover this story. After all every paper in the country is desperate for an interview from Lex and he hasn't so much as issued a statement. Speculation is rife that I've done him permanent damage. He needs to come forward and refute the speculation, Miss Sullivan, for his own sake. It would be quite a feather in your cap." Lionel paused "Your friend, **Clark**, hasn't been hounding you to find him? Interesting. Has Clark seemed distressed at all about Lex?"_

_Chloe relented a little "No, he hasn't, not since your arrest."_

_Lionel's relief was palpable. "You may consider this an extension of our deal concerning Clark and when you find Lex do remind him that he hasn't stopped by to gloat yet."_

"_I told you already that I am **not** going to find Lex for you."_

_Lionel sighed "I had really hoped you wouldn't force me to remind you of our deal, Miss Sullivan and its importance to your father's continued employment."_

"_Lex owns the plant, not you."_

"_Ah, but all of the legalities haven't been settled between his return and his mental difficulties. I'm afraid that until Lex returns I DO have the authority to fire your father. That should be sufficient incentive to inspire you in your search. You have three days." Lionel snapped the phone shut with a pleased smirk while Chloe slumped over her desk with her head in her hands._

"_Chloe" Clark said softly from the doorway._

"_Clark!" she swiped at her eyes futilely trying to brush away the tears. "Hi! Is your article done yet?"_

"_Chloe, what did Lionel threaten you with?"_

"_For a guy who is so big on privacy you certainly are good at ease dropping."_

"_I **was** supposed to meet you here. Now what did Lionel want and what did he threaten you with?" Clark sighed when Chloe didn't immediately answer. "Chloe."_

"_Alright, fine, he threatened to fire my Dad if I don't find Lex for him in three days."_

I could see it in his eyes he was going to do something rash. I pulled the oxygen mask off "Lex" I barked distracting him from Grace's lessons "Call Clark with my phone. He's about to do something unwise."

Lex grabbed the phone just as Clark said.

"_I'll handle this." He started to zip out when the cell phone Lex had 'loaned' him rang._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Clark, Greg asked me to call before you did something you might regret."

"_Lex?" Chloe's eyes went round in surprise "I was just going to go talk to your father."_

"Why?"

"_He's threatened to fire Chloe's dad if she doesn't find you in three days."_

"And you where going to what, Clark, out threaten my Father?" Lex asked incredulously.

"_Why didn't Greg call himself?" Clark asked trying to change the subject as his cheeks flushed. _

"Because he's busy trying to hack up a lung, pneumonia" Lex glanced over at Grace with just a touch of a grin. "Don't worry he called in a doctor he trusts. I assume I caught you before you left the Torch or are you half way to Metropolis?"

"_I'm at the Torch."_

"Would you mind passing the phone to Chloe?"

"_Lex wants to talk to you" Clark said holding out the phone._

"_Lex, are you ok?"_

"Much better now that I'm out of Belle Reve. Chloe, I'm sorry that you've gotten caught between us. I don't know if I'll be prepared to face down my father in three days or not but if he fires your father I'll hire him back when the dust settles."

"_Thanks Lex, that means a lot" she bit her lip "Have you seen the papers?"_

"No, I've been a little out of touch."

"_Lex, you need to make a statement."_

"Chloe, are you looking to continue our verbal judo?"

"_As much as I would **LOVE** an exclusive with my name on it in the Daily Planet you need to do what's best for you right now."_

"I can see I'm not the only one positively influenced by our favorite farm boy. I'll consider my options. Could you keep an eye on Clark until I get back?"

_No problem, and, Lex, it really is great that you're ok."_

"Thank you, Chloe, would you mind passing the phone back to Clark?"

"_Sure. Take care Lex." She held the phone out to Clark. _

"Clark, it wouldn't hurt to be a little more cautious."

"_Where's the fun in that?" Clark quipped back._

Lex snickered "I should have known those words were going to come back to bite me in the ass. Be safe, see you soon."

"_You be safe too Lex."_

Lex hung up the phone and glared at me "You were supposed to be resting."

I didn't think I'd manage speaking without coughing again so I just shrugged and raised the bed a little higher. I was so bloody sick of being sick. I had never spent so much of an incarnation in bed and I was beginning to be sorely tempted to bend the Rules of Engagement.

"Is there any way to connect to the internet in this monolith of yours?"

I nodded and decided to take a chance on speaking. Just as I started to remove the mask a Quickening breached the perimeter of the web I had set around Matthew. I started to rise, or try to rise, was Blake making his move?

"Greg?" Lex asked with one hand on my chest, clearly ready to push me back down if he deemed in necessary. If the body had felt better I'd have been quite angry with him for that.

_Matthew slipped his hand under his coat, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword. He whipped free of his coat sending the cloth fluttering away as he pivoted around the corner bringing the sword to bear on the man tailing…_

"Mr. Spange?" Grace sounded worried.

I flicked my attention back to the body and shook my head barking "False alarm" through a coughing jag. Corwin a Greene, blast it, what the hell was he doing anywhere near Matthew? Not that I disliked Cory, far from it, safely at the Web I found him highly amusing in a Loki sort of way, which was exactly why I didn't want him anywhere near my plans. Cory was like a force of nature. If he saw something that he thought needed done he did it with no regard at all for the consequences. Over seven hundred years old and still suffering from a nasty case of what regular humans currently called Attention Deficit Disorder. Cory certainly wasn't 'evil' in the classic sense, I don't think he'd actually _wished_ to harm anyone in his (relatively) long life and if one went so far as to balance the proverbial books he'd saved a _few_ more lives than he'd destroyed but….damn, Corwin a Greene, how do you plan around that?

I let my eyes slide back shut hoping the two of them would take the hint. Lionel was right, you could feel Lex's smirk even with your eyes closed. He did leave me alone though in favor of more sign lessons with Grace.

"_Sheesh" Cory ran a hand over an already fading cut "You aren't still upset over that little thing in Lincolnshire, are you?"_

_Matthew lowered the sword without replying._

"_I mean it wasn't that big a deal and it's been centuries."_

"_It was an entire YEAR'S worth of the king's taxes that **I** was responsible for"_

Cory might not be able to plan for the future but the family that had taken the fey child in as a foundling had known of the Quickened and had strongly suspected he would be an 'Immortal'. It was they who had crafted what amounted to a 13th century secret identity for the boy to steal under. They had been the ones that spread the rumors and embellished the tales that eventually made a reasonably successful highwayman into the legendary 'Robin Hood'. The only thing the legend had gotten right was the fact that 'Robin' had stolen from the rich and given to the poor. It hadn't had a thing to do with 'good' (I could think of a lot of adjectives to describe Richard Plantagenet, good was NOT one of them) King Richard (Corwin wasn't even born when Richard had been ruining everything unfortunate enough to fall into his hands). It hadn't been in Sherwood and the Sheriff of Nottingham had been anything but evil.

"_You got me executed, Corwin, God, I nearly lost my head over it. Not to mention the year I spent in prison or the besmirching of my honor."_

_Cory rolled his hazel eyes at the last "People were dying because they'd been bled dry to pay for the king's little war in Scotland." He waved a hand at Matthew "And none of it's important right now. Matt, I need your advice."_

_Matthew blinked in shock as he picked up his coat, shrugged it back on, and sheathed his sword "My advice? Since when did you ever listen to a word I said?"_

"_I always listened" Cory actually looked wounded by the insinuation that he hadn't "I just didn't agree."_

_Matthew sighed deeply "I'm a little busy right now and it isn't exactly safe to be around me." _

Good guys, you just have to love them even if they're entirely too predicable. In spite of all the grief Cory had caused Matthew he was still looking out for the scamp.

"_Picked up a hunter?" Cory grinned, taking nothing seriously, as usual, "What are you worried about? You're one of the best."_

_Matthew ran a nervous hand through his dark hair "So is he."_

_Finally something resembling sobriety from Cory "Who?"_

"_Ned" Matthew sounded cut to the quick "Apparently Ned is on the Luthor payroll."_

"_You mean the guy you and Ceirdwyn spent so much time not talking about?" Cory laid a hand on Matthew's shoulder "I'm sorry."_

_Matthew frowned in confusion "For what? You didn't send him after me and as I recall you never even met him."_

_The other man shrugged "I know how much you hoped to never have to face him. I **did **listen." Cory's fingers tightened "Don't you give up, or do something foolishly noble. You fight your best fight because I still need your advice." He shocked Matthew by pulling him into a quick hug before disappearing into the dusk._

I let my connection to Matthew slip back into quiescence and blinked back to the reality of my ill flesh. From the stormy look across the room Lex had found the articles in both the New York Times and the Daily Planet not to mention the BBC and CNN. Not a happy boy at all.

He must have been waiting for my wandering attention to return.

"Is everything alright?" You could cut the sarcasm in that question and serve it on crackers.

I took a chance on speaking since I doubted one days lessons had made Lex fluent in sign. "I still can't find Blake. Clark is fine. Your father doesn't know where we are yet. And the media, like your father, thinks you've been turned into a vegetable. I take it you agree with Chloe that you need to make an immediate public appearance?"

"You don't?"

"Lex" I coughed a little "I put a higher priority on your safety than your reputation but if you want to make an appearance that is completely up to you. You'll need to get Darius to plow the drive and make sure you take one of Wayne's vehicles instead of one that can be traced back here."

"But you don't want me to go?" Sometimes Lex could be worse than a woman with the word games.

"I would rather that you didn't, I don't think it is the wisest of moves but once I put on flesh I am neither omniscient, omnipotent, nor infallible I could be wrong. And ultimately it's your life and your reputation. If you are asking if I'll be angry with you if you go, then the answer is no and I will do my best to watch over you from here. I would prefer if you waited until the matter between Matthew and Blake is settled so I can give you my full attention."

"I'll talk to Darius about plowing the drive." I should probably check on Darius' household but I'd have undoubtedly already heard about it if there had been actual bloodshed. As Lex swept out the door in a black mood I decided to check on Clark since he was nearly home...

_He zipped easily up the steps and into the house._

"_Do I smell pie?"_

_He caught it mid air with a grin._

"_Clark!" his mother chided when she got her breath back. _

_Jonathan Kent was torn between annoyance and amusement but clearly decided to side with his wife, undoubtedly recalling that 'if momma ain't happy ain't nobody happy'. "Clark, how many times have I told you not to use your abilities to startle your mother?"_

"_But it's pie, Dad" he protested with a wounded look._

"_It's ok" Martha injected and then dropped the bombshell. "Cheh sha la?"_

_Clark nearly dropped the pie this time as all the good humor was instantly replaced with wariness. "Where did you learn that?"_

"_From your friend the Anakot" she said rescuing the pie before Clark could drop it._

"_Wait a minute" Jonathan growled "He was here?"_

"_In a manner of speaking. There was just a… disembodied voice. He didn't say much, mostly just a reassurance that he was here to help Clark and Lex. Apparently he's listening to us."_

_Jonathan's eyes narrowed and he practically hissed "What?"_

"_From what he said I knew he'd been ease dropping so I asked him if he had no notion of privacy. He said none at all. He's probably listening right now."_

"_Is he?" Started shouting, did he think I was deaf? "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON MY FAMILY!"_

_Clark made frantic shushing motions "Dad, this really isn't someone you want to get angry."_

"_Neither am I. Just who does he think he is?"_

"_If my people are right, the chief servant of the most powerful being in the universe."_

"_And that gives him the right to spy on us? To harass your mother?" He turned his attention from Clark and back to the ceiling, apparently I was deaf and floating, "What's the matter? Aren't you brave enough to face me in person?"_

"_He'll be here to talk to us as soon as he recovers from the pneumonia he picked up in Belle Reve" Clark said looking nearly panicked._

"_Clark, how did you know that?" Martha asked pointedly. "Did you talk to Lex today?"_

_Jonathan's tirade quickly shifted gears as he turned his attention to Clark._

"_I didn't go up there. Lex called me at the Anakot's request."_

"_Why?" this time it was Martha whose eyes narrowed._

_Clark flushed crimson "When I went to the Torch this afternoon Lionel was threatening to fire Chloe's father if she didn't find Lex for him. I was so angry I nearly ran all the way to Metropolis to confront him. I was this close when Lex called. Apparently the Anakot was coughing too hard to call himself."_

"_And what were you going to do when you got there? Assuming the police would even let you speak to him? Clark what were you thinking?"_

_Clark dropped into a chair, shoulders slumped, all thought of pie driven from his head. "I wasn't thinking. Lex already lectured me. I was just reacting but he made Chloe cry and I was just so mad. I know it was stupid and I'm very glad that Lex and the Anakot made sure I didn't actually do it."_

_Martha seeing her boy so dejected slid a healthy helping of fresh cherry pie in front of him._

"_Clark" Jonathan sighed obviously reigning in his own volatile temper "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? In addition to how dangerous Lionel is himself he's surrounded by an entire media circus right now."_

_Clark toyed with a cherry "I know it was really, really stupid."_

_Jonathan turned his attention back to his wife "So what else did he say?"_

"_Not much. I think he was having a difficult time talking to me. He apologized that he wouldn't be able to come in person for several weeks since he had pneumonia. He said that he was here to help, that Clark and Lex would either save Earth or destroy it and that he had come in the flesh because save it was becoming less and less likely. He said he wasn't a telepath."_

"_Thank God for small favors" Jonathan grumbled. _

"_And that it didn't matter what I fixed the night he comes over since he doesn't really know what his body likes yet."_

"_You asked him what he wanted for dinner?" Jonathan asked in a tone that said he prefer feeding me his fist._

"_Jonathan" Martha said reasonably "he probably listening and **I** believe that he is here to help and even if he wasn't he's clearly powerful and there's no reason to antagonize him."_

"_Maybe you should talk to Dr. Swann about this" Jonathan ventured looking like he'd bitten into a very green persimmon. _

I reached for Martha _"NO!"_

"_Did you hear that?"_

_Both men looked at her with raised brows._

_Clark started to say something but she held up a hand "Don't go to Swann. He means well but Kem-El is using him."_

_She shook her head "I can barely hear you."_

"_No Swann. Kem-El."_

"_I think he is saying that Swann is linked to Kem-El but he isn't nearly as clear as he was this morning."_

_Clark swallowed a bite of pie before saying "I wonder why Dad and I can't hear him."_

Because you aren't bloody listening.

"_I'm not sure I did. This morning he was crystal clear this time it was the faintest of whispers."_

I considered snapping 'because you aren't meeting me half-way this time' but it was far too much effort.

"_Probably because he's gotten worse" not even the pie in front of him was cheering Clark up. "I wish you could make him something now. He looked terrible earlier and he must look worse now."_

"_I'm sure Lex has called in every specialist known to man" Jonathan groused._

"_The Anakot beat him to it."_

Cleary I was going to have to do something drastic to get Clark to call me Greg.

"_So there is a doctor there?" I was touched at how relieved Martha looked._

"_Yes, but Lex still sounded really worried."_

I snapped my attention away from them another Quickening breached the web around Matthew. This time was for real, this time it was Blake. Pure adrenaline got me onto my feet. Grace all but flew to my side but there was no sign of Lex. Ah, he was trying to walk off his bad mood.

"We need to go" I said to Grace as she flew to my side. She quickly and efficiently unhooked me from the IV. While it still felt like I had several pounds of quick set cement in my lungs I felt much better undoubtedly due to all the various vitamins, antibiotics, and herbal concoctions that she had plied the body with. It was almost better that Lex wasn't here so I didn't have to think up some reason to keep him out of the Great Hall since I certainly didn't want him seeing the sword fight or the Quickening if it came to that. I'd have prayed it wouldn't come to that but while I would listen my 'sisters' wouldn't and truth told by making Free Will a Law I had rendered myself unable to interfere in many cases. I padded down the hall without having to lean on Grace, thankful that the hallway was currently empty. I unsealed the door locking it behind us. Grace paused behind me to stare at the Earth tapestry in a mingling of awe and fear while I hurried to the loom itself.

_Blake stepped into the pool of light thrown by one of the few working lights where it turned his short pale hair into the mockery of a halo._

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been worried that Blake might shoot him from ambush and cut off his head while he was recovering from the bullet wound. Bullets couldn't kill the Quickened but they could certainly slow one down enough for someone to administer the coup d' grace.

"_Hello, Matt" his voice was soft but utterly neutral, if he was feeling any regrets they didn't show "It's been a long time."_

"_I still can't believe you would try to kill me over money, Ned."_

"_You never will Matt. I'm not even sure I want you to. Eight centuries and you STILL believe in all those noble virtues. That is one serious case of denial or maybe that's the difference between being adopted by a nice noble family, being raised in velvets with servants at your beck and call, and being raised a serf. You have the luxury in believing in causes but down in the dirt all that matters is how much money you don't have. I always knew exactly what my life was worth. What I was worth. Given all the centuries you spent as 'lord of the manor' I would have thought you knew how little a man's life is worth too."_

"_I never put a price on it" Matthew snapped back. Neither of them had drawn their swords yet._

_Blake barked a bitter laugh "How many Negro slaves worked on those plantations of yours, Matt?" He smirked at Matthew's surprised look. "Do you think I didn't keep tabs on you? You bought them. You put a price on their lives. I'm sure you treated them very well but that doesn't change the fact that you owned them just like you owned me."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You never even noticed me in your father's fields did you? If you hadn't taken a lance in the chest during a tourney, if I hadn't been trampled by your bloody cousin during a hunt you would have inherited me along with the manor, milord."_

"_From the moment Ceirdwyn took you as her Student I never treated you as anything but a brother" Matthew protested._

_Blake shook his head "Forget it, Matt. You don't get it. You never have and you never will." He drew his sword "I tried living your way. It didn't work for me and I don't like being poor. I'm good killing and men like Lionel Luthor pay well for it."_

_Matthew's hand didn't even twitch toward his sword "Please don't do this Ned."_

"_I'll kill you with or without your sword, Matt. Armed or unarmed doesn't make a bit of difference to me." _

_Seeing in his eyes that it didn't Matthew slipped his sword out of his coat and then tossed the trench coat itself aside "Then I'll match what Lionel is paying you kill me to walk away."_

"_I never thought you were a coward, Matt, I guess even after eight centuries people can surprise you."_

"_I don't want to kill you" Matthew retorted softly with a world of regret in his voice. "I still remember the brother who tried living my way."_

"_He died a long time ago, Matt. The reality you refuse to live in killed him."_

_Blake had clearly had enough of conversation as he made a jump lunge for Matthew's cheek. Interesting that he opened with a facial attack. Those were intensely personal attacks among the Quickened who regularly attacked and killed people they had never met. Like whores who didn't want to be kissed on the mouth they generally didn't go for the face. The fact that head and throat wounds were the only injures capable of scarring a Quickened might have something to do with it as well._

_Matthew blocked the blow easily, face grimly determined. _

Grace gasped behind me as I pulled sparkling moments of joy and camaraderie from the tapestries behind me and wove them as visions in Blake's line of sight.

_The sight only seemed to enrage Blake who attacked far more ferociously than was his wont. He made a direct point thrust again going for Matthew's face. As Matthew parried in retreat I used carefully crafted dust devils to clear several tripping hazards out of his path. Blake blinked in amazement and was a fraction of a second late with a parry allowing Matthew to draw first blood but this was no gentleman's duel and the wound closed with a little flicker of the 'lightening' that made the Quickened what they were._

_Blake regained the offensive because Matthew was refusing to take it. As I feared Matthew wasn't fighting to kill. Blake feinted toward the face again but made a circular disengagement that nearly opened Matthew's stomach. He only just managed both to dance away from the blade and to stay on his feet. This time it was Blake who scored a glancing blow on a second advancing thrust opening Matthew's forearm to the bone. Again the Quickening crackled healing the wound before Matthew could lose too much blood. _

"Don't show him, Matthew. Show him Hepzibah." Grace whispered.

"The Jewess?" I was utterly confused. I glanced at the combatants. Matthew had recovered forward and the two were now completely out of distance. While they sorted themselves back into proper form I ransacked the tapestry for the woman Grace had suggested. I wasn't omnipotent when I was in flesh. I had to pick and choose what I knew so I didn't fry the body's brain. All I could recall easily was that she had been killed by Blake. There. She had been all of fourteen when Blake had been hired to kill all the Jews in some minor lord's holdings. Why this girl?

_Matthew parried third with a retreat and riposte with a cut to the flank but Blake caught the blade beating it wide and away before making a circular cut to the head that Matthew only narrowly dodged. Damn it, Matthew was BETTER than this!_

_Blake clearly agreed "Quit dancing and fight."_

"_Why do you hate me so" Matthew panted in response "I loved you."_

"_Because I grew weary of always being in your shadow. All I was was an extension of you._" _He seized Matthew's blade, advancing to thrust into the chest when I flung a 'ghost' of the girl in his path._

"_Please, mercy please, sir. We've done nothing wrong." Blake froze. Not for long but long enough. Matthew's blade bit deep, eviscerating. Blake dropped to his knees blood bubbling out of his mouth even as his Quickening sheathed his abdomen in light._

_Matthew's blade touched the back of Blake's neck but he did not deliver the killing blow._

"_I know what you've been doing, Matt. People talk about the brave law man still playing lord of the manor. Don't you wonder what I've been up to? You have no idea the full butcher's bill just for Lionel. Everything you've uncovered is just a drop in a bucket. Let me tell you about Level 33.1." Blake snarled "Let me tell you about all the children he's collected to experiment on, and all the ones that have died."_

"_God, Ned, do you want me to kill you?"_

"_There can be only one. If you leave me alive and I will only hunt you again. It's what I do."_

_Matthew drew back the sword but stopped short of taking his head and with it his Quickening. He sheathed the blade and turned to leave. Blake's face twisted and he grabbed his own sword lunging toward Matthew's unprotected back. I was trying to think of something to do when a shot rang out, crumpling Blake as blood poured from a head wound. _

_Matthew whirled and barked "Corwin! Interference is forbidden."_

"_I don't agree. Now are you going to take his head or am I?"_

"_Neither."_

"_Well, you can't just let him go."_

"_Then I'll charge him with attempted murder."_

"_What do you expect to gain from delaying the inevitable?"_

"_Maybe I can talk some sense into him."_

"_In a cell, that should put him in a receptive mood. Good luck. See you in a few decades if you survive this."_

_Matthew turned "I thought you needed some advice?"_

_Cory glanced pointedly at Blake "I'll figure it out."_

I stepped away from the Loom as Matthew cuffed Blake. He was undoubtedly making a mistake but it could wait until later. The body had been vertical far longer than it had wanted to be. I checked the hallway before we slipped out with Grace bearing the majority of Gregory's weight. Lex made an appearance just as I was resealing the door. He slid deftly under my other shoulder except he and Grace were too different in height so I shifted most of my weight onto Lex since we were much closer in height.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the question was soft spoken but there was an edge to the velvet tone.

"Blake made his move on McCormack" I said as we padded past the kitchen.

"I assume McCormack is still alive" Lex left the statement open. I had to pause to cough.

I nodded and then spoke "But he refused to kill Blake. He has taken him into custody."

As I slumped gratefully back onto the bed Lex asked "Why do I get the feeling you would be happier if he had killed Blake?"

Lex was already far too willing to consider killing as the easy way out of a sticky situation but I couldn't lie. "No, I wouldn't. I had hoped that Blake would break with your father. I still hope for it."

"I'm going to make an appearance in public tomorrow" Lex announced "Do you think you're up covering our tracks?"

I took stock "Probably not until afternoon."

Lex nodded and suddenly the room faded to be replaced by the Loom. I dimly heard Lex scream "Gregory!" What the hell was I doing returning now?

My sisters looked sheepish, 'You need to come back before you get hurt.'

'I can't be hurt.' I snarled flinging myself back into the body and wrapping my will around it immutably.

"Charging. Clear."

"Wait! I have a pulse." And then the words faded away.

20


	19. Boys' Night Out

**Author's note: If you're still reading this thank you for your dedication!! Anything you recognize from Smallville, Highlander, Queen, and Vampire the Masquerade does not belong to me.**

**In the Hands of Fate: Chapter 19: Boys' Night Out**

I couldn't believe it when they tried a SECOND time to yank me back but I held my ground and push come to shove I have more power than the rest of my triune. The world flickered, steadied, returned. I drew several deep clear breaths and wondered exactly how THIS worked in the Rules of Engagement. There really weren't any clauses for what happens when the body gets essentially reset to the beginning due to interference from other Councilors. Speaking of which what the _**blazes**_ had that been about? We don't interfere with each other, ever, or at the very least never before. If it hadn't been members of my own triune it could have had all sorts of unpleasant implications. Actually it had some pretty strange ones even within it.

"What the HELL just happened Greg?" Lex snapped wide eyed.

"Some of Us decided They wanted me to come home early and tried to force the issue" my dictation had suffered which meant a fair bit of the muscle memory I'd spent weeks drilling into the body was likely gone too as part of the reset. Well, it was at least still fresh in my 'mind'. I would just have to do it again and on the positive side Gregory was physically completely fit now. Was that cheating? It felt vaguely like cheating but I wasn't going to quibble since I was pretty certain that it didn't actually **break** any Rules and I hadn't wanted to suffer through a bout of pneumonia anyway. My throat was a bit sore though, that was odd.

Lex frowned "Why?"

"That is a VERY good question but I was more intent on staying here than getting into an extended debate" which was true but I had promised Lex honesty so I continued even though I knew it would upset him "One of my siblings muttered something about pulling me out before I got hurt which the most ludicrous bit of nonsense I have ever heard in my existence."

"If you are so invulnerable" Grace asked archly with her adorable French accent "then what am I doing here?"

"Oh, it's a perfectly normal human body" I retorted while Lex's eyebrows arched in surprise at my indiscretion "and subject to all the limits and vulnerabilities thereof" I pull the veil from my eyes "but _**I**_ am not. Nothing of this Universe can harm **me**. But I'm certain I'll managed to do something to the body that will require your services if you would be so kind as to stay."

She'd been listening to my chest through the entire speech, which was thankfully completely clear though I was rapidly regaining that slight accent. Interesting since I hadn't really meant to do it the first time. I guess I was stuck with it.

"There's no congestion at all" she said puzzled.

"The net result of all the in again, out again, back again, Finnegan is that the body is back to being exactly as it was when I built it." Which meant I was no longer in need of a hair cut or a shave either.

Grace paused to process that "I assume from all the screaming that being ripped out isn't very comfortable."

Ah, well that would explain the sore throat "Actually getting in is worse than getting out. Would you mind excusing Lex and I for a few minutes?" Lex watched her like a hawk as she left.

"You're being awfully trusting aren't you?" not a happy Lex at all, a heap of worry, well seasoned with a jealousy to add to his earlier annoyance with all things journalistic.

"I chose Grace for her skill, loyalty, and discretion" and because I wanted her where I could keep an eye on her "Does she know exactly what I am? No, but she's a bit more perceptive of my intervening hand than you have been. She knows very well that **something** not necessarily of this world has saved her life more than once. When I called her I gave enough details that no one else could know to assure her that I am indeed the being responsible."

He was not mollified but moved on since it wasn't his major concern "I thought you couldn't be harmed."

"**Nothing** can harm me" short of another Councilor and We didn't attack each other. It was unthinkable, inconceivable "and certainly nothing **here **could ever do so."

He crossed his arms over his chest a challenge in his tone "Then why were the others so determined to pull you out?"

I shook my head completely at a loss and letting my face show it "I have no idea."

"And you didn't think to ask?"

"If I had stayed long enough to ask this incarnation would be over."

"What's stopping you now?" He challenged.

I bit back a smart ass comment about distractions and turned my attention cautiously elsewhere and met only silence. Several curses in a multitude of tongues from diverse worlds leapt to mind along with a rush of fear. The Web appeared to be fine so far as my limited, stuck-in-a-body senses could tell. And if something was amiss I wouldn't have been ABLE to put myself back here. So, it wasn't a matter of can't (as if anything could STOP one of Us, except for another one of Us and We didn't interfere with each other) but won't.

"Since when are We a pack of twelve year olds?" I asked mockingly aloud. Complete silence. "Fine be that way."

Lex waited patiently for me to elaborate, I chose not to test his restraint, "Apparently they aren't speaking to me."

"Aren't or can't?"

"There is not such thing as **can't**" I rumbled "and heretofore I'd have said there was not such thing as won't either."

A deep breath "Maybe you should go home, Greg, clearly something odd is going on."

I shook my head "No, I'm not done and no one, **no ****one**, orders me, **ever**. Besides nothing can hurt me."

"So you believe" Lex corrected.

"So I **know**, Lex. This isn't my first incarnation, I've done this hundreds, thousands of times and I assure you I've suffered a good bit worse than being run through, or gored by an enraged bull, or buried alive. There aren't many ways to die that I haven't been through. I **swear** to you Lex the real me can't be hurt by anything here."

"Maybe, but what about back home?"

I sighed and entertained the utterly insane "the only thing that could possibly hurt one of Us is another one of Us which is unthinkable."

"Too highly evolved for such barbaric acts?" Lex smirked.

"Enlightened self-interest. We are **ONE**. If something were to hurt one of Us it would hurt Us all."

"Well, that's certainly a good motive to drag you home" Lex commented soberly "Would they cut you off to protect themselves?"

I thought about that long and hard "Not possible either."

"What about the Council of the Eternal?"

"There The Council might bring pressure to bear but ultimately this Universe is the demesne of the Weaver and if the Weaver doesn't acquiesce the rest of the Council can pack sand. So no, the Council isn't a problem which eliminates the only beings that could possibly do me any harm." I waved a hand dismissing the conversation. "Now have you set up an interview for tomorrow yet?"

Lex wasn't willing to let up yet "Greg will you at least keep an open mind?"

Anything to get him onto another topic "I'll keep a weather eye out for the utterly impossible" I promised.

Lex didn't look like he believed me

"Hey, I'm not a masochist. I can't say if I have a sense self preservation since it's never been put to the test but I do know I like existing. So, your press conference?"

Lex threw up his hands in exasperation "I haven't decided who to grace with my presence yet."

I sat up and started tightening various muscle groups as a prelude to relearning to walk "I have other bolt holes that can't be traced to Gregory Spange. Given your father's ingenuity I thought it wise. I think that Darius' wife would both be safer and happier away from her mother-in-law and I certainly don't want to have to deal with Bruce should Alfred end up collateral damage. Some quality time alone might impress" I had been about to say the importance of family loyalty but switched to "a bit more wisdom on Ester."

"Do you think my father has made the connection between Gregory Spange and my escape?" Lex sounded doubtful.

"I think he will rather quickly when I'm seen in public with you."

"Greg" Lex began but I cut him off "Look, Lex I didn't go through all the trouble of stuffing myself into a body to lay on a bed and watch from afar. I could do that infinitely better in my native state. Quite frankly I'm sick of being cooped up and while this isn't Belle Reve which was driving me mad by feet never mind inches it's still a fortress under siege and siege's suck, take my word for it. So, where are WE going?"

"You're insane"

"So my family keeps telling me" or more accurately so I keep telling myself, sort of, but never mind "look on the bright side you're the beneficiary of my madness. So where are we going?"

A moment's thought "Gotham."

"Excellent well, I've never been there in the flesh. Would you ask Grace to run interference with Bruce while I gimp down to the gym?"

"Gimp?"

"As a result of the in-again-out-again-back-again, the body is back to where it was when I built and bodies don't just know how to walk, they have to be taught."

"Wait, I'll talk to Grace and then go with you."

I had the distinct impression Lex thought I was made of spun glass and if I happened to trip and fall I'd shatter on him. A notion which I would have to disabuse him of once I had my muscles properly trained again.

Lex had wearied of watching me do what amounted to modified Tai-Chi fairly quickly had spent the last three hours putting himself through the best workout he'd had since the island. I eyed the fencing foils, Lex was more worn out but had muscle memory that I lacked and I LOVED swordplay. I tossed him a mask and picked up another for myself.

"You want to fence?" Lex scoffed "Greg you looked like a newborn colt walking in here."

"And you're panting like a pony that just ran the Derby" I countered as I ran a basic drill. I was regaining dexterity in my hands far faster than anywhere else but that had been true of every incarnation. Appropriate since I was, in essence, Our 'Hands'. I tried a lunge. Hmmm…fencing while standing still would be an interesting experience for both of us. Lex and Lionel preferred a style that was flamboyant to the point of absurdity. Heike consistently beat Lex because she actually fenced while cleverly encouraging his bad habits at his father's request (and with a hefty bonus to keep him thinking that ridiculous stunts like rolling across pool tables, of all things, were actually part of real fencing). I would have thought one of the fancy prep schools Lex had attended would have managed to rattle the ill-conceived notions but apparently too many years of television had had their effect. It was a disgrace and long past time Lex learned that foil fencing was a conversation told with three FINGERS (now broadsword fighting was an entirely different beast and I would have to be completely on top of my game before I tried to talk Matthew into a bout).

As we pulled on our gloves Lex grinned "Greg I am going to kick your ass."

Poor boy.

We saluted and both dropped smoothly into proper stances (I could do that much at least). If Lex really wanted to 'kick my ass' all he had to do was make me come to him, but patience wasn't really a Luthor virtue particularly not when tested against mine.

Fletche? Luthors were aggressive but honestly. I backed off just enough so that we didn't collide and flicked Lex's foil out of his hand.

Given that our noses were nearly touching I had a very good view of Lex's shocked look. I took a careful step back.

"Tough to win a fencing match if you can't hang onto your foil" I observed. Lex would have been hard pressed to be more aggressive in his second attack but he gave it a good try and I had a slightly harder time disarming him.

"Lex" I sighted down my foil as he retrieved his "I know your father has made a mantra of 'he who hesitates is lost' and 'the best defense is a good offense'"

"My father would never be that clichéd" Lex scoffed with a half playful half annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Given what he paid his ghostwriters to paraphrase for him I should hope not. Your footwork is beautiful but you flail like a mad man, just as your father has encouraged you to do. Your father wants you to succeed against everyone but him so he does his best to make certain that everything you do has a fatal flaw that he knows and can exploit. Lionel is a lousy fencer and he's made you into one. You'd be better off with an ax than a rapier in a real fight right now. STOP THRASHING AROUND and _fence_ like the sane, reasonable, shrewd human I know you're capable of being."

He tried, he really did and our blades rang against each other long enough for my arm to start complaining. Even short on muscle memory I knew far more about fencing than Lex would ever learn in a human lifetime the problem was I couldn't take the offensive because I still didn't trust my feet. Beat, attack, riposte, he probed my defenses finding them apparently impenetrable. At long last I managed to catch his blade in a bind and sent it spinning away.

"So you actually _**do**_ know how to fence. Try coupling that with your excellent footwork and you just might give Heike the surprise of her life."

He picked the blade back up with a wince. He'd had a long hard work out before we started and you could see him tiring. Belle Reve hadn't done Lex's body any favors and I'd completely forgotten about his wounds. I frowned as he gamely brought the foil back up.

"How are your hands?" I asked.

"Almost healed" he shrugged and saluted. I followed suit wondering if it would occur to him that so far my defense was defeating his offence. It couldn't last, of course, eventually I'd make a mistake. This time he began to seriously press me coming more than once coming within a hairsbreadth of scoring a solid point. Hard pressed I cautiously gave ground, I could see Lex's eyes light up even through the mesh of the masks. I retreated a little further right into a fleshy wall. Bruce. Well, that was awkward.

"Greg?"

Busted. But it was unavoidable anyway really.

"What the **blazes **are you doing out of bed?"

Lex let his foil drop just a little as I pulled the mask off and made show of studying my own.

It was perhaps not wise so be quite this sarcastic to a man who towered over me the way Bruce did but I'm 'Fate' not Wisdom "I seem to recall fencing being a standard part of the curriculum at Excelsior", I tsked "I know I'm not terribly memorable but honestly Bruce maybe you want to talk to Dr. Foster."

"I remember how to fence, Gregory."

"Good, Lex you want to face off with the winner?"

"Mop the floor with him."

Somehow I doubted that, give me a week to retrain my feet and I would trounce him. It wasn't that Bruce was that much better a fencer than Lex (though he was. Lex's footwork as better but Bruce was **much** more skilled with the actual blade) it was the 8 inch difference in our heights that was going to beat me if I couldn't move.

"Weren't you at death's door this morning?"

"Yep" the informal response was not what he'd come to expect from me "Masks and foils are over there."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nope."

"Personally" Lex drawled "I think he's scared." Great, Lex had reverted to twelve. Testosterone. Nasty stuff.

"Undoubtedly trembling in his...loafers" Grace's voice was utterly neutral, teasing me? teasing him? Impossible to tell. And WHEN exactly had she snuck in? It was unforgivably remiss of me not to have noticed even if I had been engrossed in fencing with Lex.

Lex flinched when she spoke, clearly I wasn't the only one who had missed her entry but his name didn't mean 'vigilant'. Yes, my back had been to the door but that was really no excuse. For her or Bruce.

Bruce blinked at her before turning back to me "So it was all a sham?"

"Most emphatically not" I snapped beginning to become annoyed.

"How do you explain your miraculous recovery then?"

I used grabbing him a mask as an excuse to brush against Grace. This was nearly as juvenile as Lex's jibe, it was probably even more clichéd, but there was, for better or worse, nothing wrong with Greg's testosterone levels. What on Earth had I been thinking becoming male again? Ah, yes, blending in at Belle Reve.

"Magic" I said as I replaced his black silk shirt and fine wool pants with a pink leotard and tu-tu. I considered little fairy wings and a wand but figured I was already in danger of losing teeth as it was.

Lex fought hard not to laugh, Grace didn't even bother to try, while I smirked. Bruce, unaware of the change, crossed his arms and looked at us like we should be permanently confined to Belle Reve. I suppressed a shiver at the thought. Not again, not EVER again. I took a chance tossing the mask at him but he managed to catch it, then promptly dropped it when he realized what he was wearing. Tsk. And to think he might one day be a superhero, we would simply HAVE to work on his ability to accept the unexpected. It was absolutely for his own good. Really. This could be a great deal of fun. I unsuccessfully tried to bridle a grin. Lex did a much better job with his dry

"I think it's a good look for you."

And Lionel thought he was incapable of concealing his emotions.

"But it really isn't appropriate for fencing, Greg."

"Too true" I sighed as I sat down beside Grace and wrapped a companionable arm around her letting the Quickening wash through me as I restored Bruce's dignity (for now). "Magic" I reiterated as I held his eye.

"So" I reluctantly broke contact with Grace. For a heartbeat I considered seducing her, after all it was my marriage to Cer that had allowed me to stay for so long last time, and had to force the body not to recoil in horror. NO one but Cer!! NO ONE! My continuing loyalty was a shock. Generally I was fairly….liberal about indulging in 'base carnal pleasures' to quote the self styled 'Supreme Lord of the Council of the Eternal'. Talk about your delusions of grandeur. It was a good thing for 'his' overblown ego that Council did not challenge Council or 'he'd' have a rude awakening coming. Git.

"Magic? Like Harry Potter?" Bruce was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept.

I shot him a sour glance "Do you see a wand? Hear any silly incantations?"

"So you used magic to save me at Excelsior?"

"Correct."

He almost looked relieved. It probably restored his faith in his sanity, allowing him to explain away a number of inconsistencies that his logical mind had undoubtedly been grappling with. You could see him wanting to ask a dozen different questions but he settled for,

"No magic during the bout?"

"Absolutely NOT" I was insulted (granted I wasn't actually above it when it MATTERED but never in a 'friendly' match).

"Three points?" I nodded an agreement, neither Lex or I were fresh and Bruce was not, no need to make this a test of endurance.

Bruce was a much more methodical opponent than Lex, if anything Bruce was almost too controlled, and he was clearly not trying. I flipped the foil out of his hand and tried a lunge, not pretty, not bad. Lex's eyebrows went up. I wondered if he was going to be insulted that I hadn't been more aggressive with him. Bruce looked more than a little surprised that I'd managed to score. Master Wayne wasn't used to being bested at anything physical. Partially because he had a great deal of natural talent and partially because I tended to give him a helping had when I was at the Loom.

He stalked back to the mat after retrieving his foil. We saluted again and by the third pass he was forcing me to slowly give ground in desperation I tried a trick I'd learned 45 thousand odd years and over a dozen lifetimes ago. I was amazed I could still pull it off, yes it had been my signature move way back when but Gregory had never done it. I needed one more point to win but Bruce came back at me with a ferocity more suited to a life and death struggle than a friendly bout.

I barely deflected his blade in time and as our foils rasped against each other two inches snapped off his tip. The blood bitches were playing games. I was so stunned I failed to call a halt before Bruce renewed his attack. A split second before the now lethal weapon ripped through Greg's chest I dropped to the floor, sweeping Bruce's feet out from under him and narrowly avoiding having him land on me. He tossed the foil aside and yanked his mask off.

"What the HELL! Are you that much of a cheat? Can't take me landing a point?!"

"The foil tip broke" I snapped back as I forced myself not to throw my own mask. I was furious, I wanted to rip something apart with my bare hands. How DARE THEY! He stalked over, snatched up the blade, and shivered the rage bleeding out of him as it built in me. With properly buttoned blades and the correct attire fencing is fairly safe but the jagged edge of a broken foil is a deadly dangerous weapon.

"It isn't worn, it's barely been used" he observed "There must have been a flaw in the steel."

"There was no flaw" I growled "it was deliberately snapped/" I took a couple of breaths struggling with my temper "With your pardons I need a few minutes of privacy. Lex, there is an address in the top left drawer of the desk in my room. Would you be so kind as to encourage Alfred and Darius' wife and children to take the blue van and depart posthaste?"

Lex reached out but stopped short of actually laying a hand on me, bright boy. "If I don't see you in a half hour, you'll find my will in same drawer."

It was stupid to storm through the walls but I was too furious to care about the threat it posed to my flesh. Little dust devils rippled out from me wreaking havoc in my wake and I did nothing to stop them as I swept toward the Great Hall and the little copy of the Loom it housed. I could hear Bruce swear through my link both to him and to Lex who laughed.

"Get used to it, he does that a lot" he grew more somber and swallowed "At least I hope you have a chance to get used to it." One of the whirlwinds whipped through the fencing gear sending things crashing as thunder rolled outside.

"They were calling for clear skies" Bruce sounded a little shaken.

"I noticed even in Belle Reve that the weather around Greg shifts to fit his mood regardless of what weathermen think should happen." The stone walls trembled under the wind's assault as I slid to a stop before the Loom and dismissed Lex and Bruce from my thoughts in favor of the objects of my ire. I wrapped myself around the body with a grip so tight I was going to need to seek out Grace's help immediately after this conversation and then reached out with the part of me that could never and would never be truly embodied.

"How dare you presume to try to force my hand?!" I hissed.

The Spinner's reply was sheepish and nearly…fearful. The Spinner had never been embodied, had never been afraid, had no cause to have ever been afraid or to even understand what it was let alone express even the slightest hint of it. Afraid of what? Providing that it wasn't just my embodied self projecting something that wasn't there, undoubtedly that was what had occurred. Foolish of me.

"We want you to come home."

"I **AM** home, I never left, can't really and you know it" I reminded them. Yes, my _sentience _might be stuffed somewhat haphazardly within a fleshly body but no Councilor ever had or ever would be completely embodied.

"And you know what I mean" the Spinner retorted softly. No anger but then I was the temperamental member of the 'family'. The Spinner had never been angry and likely never would be. Anger did not exist in the Spinner's emotional lexicon. I possessed by far and away the most complex range of emotions of any of Us.

"Give me a good reason to return early."

"We ask."

"You didn't ask" I snarled letting my temper show but making certain the ripples didn't reach the Loom.

"We erred, now We ask."

I counted to ten biting down hard on my frustration (another emotion the Spinner had never known) "But _**why**_?"

"It is against Your Rules of Engagement for Us to tell You."

"And it is against an even greater accord for You to act against Me."

Again that flicker of something that I would have call fear if that wasn't patently ridiculous.

"All actions that infringe against My free operation in the material realm _**WILL**_ cease and desist, _**immediately**_."

I felt the material world press against me as I let my awareness sink back into the body. The lightly burned body. Too much of Us had left Gregory slightly scorched from the subcellular level up. I went looking for Grace and then I'd set Lex's mind at ease.

Gotham, I decided was a city that took itself far too seriously. Much like the man who would one day soon (provided I didn't get him killed before he had the opportunity) dedicate his life, blood, and not inconsiderable fortune to defend it. He was trying not to stare again. He couldn't seem to decide which of us belonged in Belle Reve more him, for believing my (heavily edited) version of events or me for being so quick to dismiss attempted murder. The 'there are a couple of disembodied entities who think they're doing me a favor by killing me' explanation sounded far more implausible without the fact that I was the third member of their triad. Or perhaps it was my nonchalance about them being willing to wait until I died since that was what mortals did that bothered him. I tended to forget just how horribly _seriously_ mortals took dying. Silly creatures. Further rumination was suspended by the smattering of applause and Randi Mac Farland's voice,

"We have a very special surprise guest on the show today with a story usually confined to works of fiction. Please welcome Lex Luthor and friends."

Perry White rolled his eyes in the press section as Lex led the three of us on stage. Bruce was less than overjoyed at being a distant second fiddle. Alone in temporary holding back in Metropolis, Lionel spun to face the television and came closer than he ever had in his life to fainting. He recovered quickly and swaggered over to the monitor assuming a mask of mild interest but he had to clasp one hand over the other to keep it from reaching out.

"I suppose it's one step up from Oprah" he snapped as if Lex could hear him.

"Welcome to Gotham, all of you" the blond reporter turned news interview anchor smiled like a shark scenting blood in the water. Once upon time you couldn't have kept intrepid television news reporter Randi behind an anchor desk with chains but that was before she ran afoul of Lionel. She had come within a hair's breadth of losing her life and during her long recovery had discovered that being in a chair wasn't the end of the world. Lionel (or more accurately Blake) had done a superlative job of covering Lionel's tracks even I couldn't prove he'd had her maimed but Randi knew and while it wasn't her case going to court the prospect of Lionel being brought down had her salivating.

"Thank you" Lex shot a jovial smile at Bruce "I guess you don't spend enough time at home to be considered local any more."

"Allow me to assure you that Gotham remembers what it owes to the Wayne family, Mr. Luthor" Randi riposted firmly.

"Please, call me Lex" they shook as he took the seat closest to her.

"I must confess this is quite a story, I hardly know where to begin" the comely blond glanced down undoubtedly thinking of the cane she would require to walk for the rest of her life "Lionel Luthor has been accused of many things in the past but he's never even come close to going to trial. What makes you think this time will be different?"

Her grey eyes held an equal mix of bitterness and hope.

"I think that many of those who attempted to bring my father to justice in the past made the mistake of trying to do it alone. I know I did and that could have cost me my life and my sanity if a friend hadn't intervened." Lex's face twisted briefly. It ended up a smile but it had a hard time getting there. Resentment. Of me. Of NEEDING me. Better that it ended up directed at me that Clark. He'd done it quickly though, Lionel and I were likely the only ones to understand it (Clark had certainly SEEN it but despite being both intelligent and quick-witted he was woefully slow at interpreting human expressions and motivations.)

"Just one friend?" Randi asked archly glancing at both of us.

This time the smile came more easily "I'm afraid Bruce and I weren't very close in school. Greg is the one who brought everyone together."

"Ah, yes, the mysterious Mr. Spange." I leaned forward and gave both her, and, more importantly, the camera 'The look'. While Gregory's face was utterly boring most of the time in that one brief rearrangement it flickered like the sun abruptly breaking through clouds to something that bordered on handsome. The change was striking, and more importantly very memorable. That 'look' would be how nearly everyone watching would remember Gregory and thus would have a great deal of difficulty recognizing the 'real' Greg.

"Please, call me Greg."

Alone, Lionel literally growled. Good, let him focus on me as his enemy instead of Clark and Lex. Perry White frowned down at his notes wondering what had happened to his keen journalistic instincts since he had slated me 'kid most likely to end up living as a hermit in the woods'.

"So, Greg, how does a guy who's spent the last five years as a recluse in the woods manage to pull together a team that could put Lionel Luthor on the defensive?"

Perry who had had this assignment dumped on him at the last possible moment and thus was going off of ancient notes perked up a little at this while Lionel knowing full well I'd never set a physical foot in Excelsior silently seethed.

"Ms. Mac Farland this isn't the Dark Ages anymore" I made certain not to put any bite into the comment "just because I haven't been living in the heart of Gotham or Metropolis doesn't mean that I've been out of touch. The internet is a marvelous thing."

"It's Randi, and this goes far beyond a little web surfing, Greg."

I spread my hands "True, but Lex had already laid the foundation. I just played general contractor and called in the rest of the crew."

Randi smirked "Bruce Wayne, 3rd richest man in the U.S., second if Lionel Luthor loses his fortune, reduced to hired help."

"Allow me to assure you, **Ms. Mac Farland,** no one was 'reduced to hired help'", I have always **despised** the entire notion of 'hierarchies'. It is one of the few things that made me a touch nostalgic for Before, for when there had been only I, no We, no creation, just I utterly and endlessly alone. I never wanted to be alone, never, ever again and so I had become We, We had become Us and the Lesser Gods, which were the first thing We had created, from there the Endless Void had become progressively more filled with all manner of creatures and entities. For my part I welcomed the cacophony of voices that had replaced the silence of the Before but there were those among Us who did not, some would destroy all but Us, my Triune and the Advocate had managed to swing sufficient votes to block that proposal, many wished to enforce absolute dominion over the created, forcing their complete enslavement (not that they would ever know what had been done). On this point I was on shakier ground. We were all Council, all Eternal, but We were not precisely equal. In terms of raw 'strength' the self styled 'Supreme Lord of the Council of the Eternal' and I were in a class by ourselves, that we were more powerful than the rest of the Council combined was well known, which of us was more powerful was a question that could only be settled in a conflict that was unthinkable. It annoyed me to no end that this depraved need to assign rank had infected even Us.

I laid a discrete hand on Lex as Perry White asked a question of Bruce. Muscles twitched under my hand but he kept his face impassive as Bruce replied.

"Greg made a very good argument for putting schoolboy rivalries aside and trying to move forward into the future as adults."

Perry looked skeptical but decided to turn his attention to me "So, Greg, do you remember Duncan Allenmeyer?"

This time every speck of color drained out of Lex's face and I was so worried that he'd faint that I actually pinched him just a little out of sight of the cameras and all of the reporters but not Randi.

"Yes, I do, Mr. White" my voice was icy cold as Lex regained his composure beside me. And now so did Lionel. A please smirk spread across his face. Unless we could get Duncan out of his minions' clutches before Lionel made a phone call this could get ugly. The one point in our favor was his current guard had lost a son to one of Lionel's little games. Blake had been thorough with the cover up even I couldn't prove it anymore without reconstituting the evidence which was against the Rule of Engagement. There was nothing in the records to show he had a grievance with Lionel but he certainly wasn't going to jeopardize the case or do Lionel any favors. Seven hours until the end of his shift. Seven hours to come up with a plan and execute it because in all honesty I was as much at fault for Duncan Allenmeyer as Lex, Oliver and his cronies, and the maniac that had hit him. At the Web it had seemed like an appropriate move but I had used Duncan as a pawn, the Weaver was incapable of feeling guilty, Gregory had no such resistance.

"I hope you don't reap the same reward he did."

For a breath I couldn't believe he'd had the unmitigated gall to say that on live national television, then my temper flared, and both of them tapped my ribs with their elbows as more than one piece of paper went fluttering in the sudden 'draft'.

"Duncan had the misfortune to be hit by a socialite with more fashion sense than common sense who was doing 70 through a school zone while talking on her cell and applying her eye shadow" I wasn't quite certain if it was poetic justice or vindictive cruelty on my part that had lead to her subsequent blindness. The bottle HAD been clearly labeled if she had been bothering to pay attention… "Lex had nothing to do with her folly. What happened to Duncan was a tragic accident that I am certain all who were at Excelsior at the time remember with sorrow. It shouldn't surprise me that a reporter crass enough to inform and interrogate a young boy about his mother's death in front of his class mates would be sorely lacking in all social grace."

"Social grace doesn't get you the story, Mr. Spange. And he was a legitimate source. It's hardly my fault he's a public figure."

"**You** are a public figure" I rejoined in a velvet and steel purr.

"Gentlemen, this isn't Jerry Springer" Randi said firmly "So, Lex, what tipped you off to your father's alleged murder of your grandparents?"

Perry White was sweating, good I had no intention of laying his indiscretions out for the world to see but I didn't mind letting him stew over it at all. Lionel was chuckling, good to see he still had a sense of humor even if it was more than a bit warped. He was annoyed that the guard couldn't be bribed, threatened or cajoled into letting him make a call but was confident he would get to what was left of Duncan before we could since he was certain that he'd buried him deep enough in sub-companies that no one would ever find him. Silly boy.

"When I was going through some old paper work on Smallville I noticed my grandfather's name linked to a petty theft." Lex smirked "That didn't mesh very well with the fairy tale my father had spun so I started digging. I was stunned when I realized that not only had he lied about my grandparents but that there was evidence directly linking him to their deaths."

"Wasn't it difficult turning in your own father?"

I hoped Lex played this right, too brash and cold would leave him 'the faithless son of the murderous bastard', too soft and he would just be a victim. He sighed deeply and straightened looking bravely resolute. Knowing Lex it was about a sixty/forty split of truth and artifice. Time would tell if the public would buy it. I could also tell how badly he wanted to do his patented half turned move but he stayed in his seat.

"It wasn't easy. I confess I tried to convince myself that I might be wrong, that it was a long time ago, that my living father was more important than some dead grandparents I'd never even met but the bottom line is that I believe the allegations I and others have made against my father are true, that he stole not only my grandparents lives but other lives as well. Justice needs to be served."

Lionel rolled his eyes but I thought Lex had done a decent job of making his position neither too cold nor too weak. He had a way to go yet before he ran for the presidency but he wasn't half bad. I willing to bet he'd won over a significant portion of the audience even if Jonathan Kent had snorted in derision and gone out to feed his cattle. I was becoming progressively more tempted to launch some sort of attack against his herd.

"I suppose given that he was allegedly willing to burn his parents alive for their insurance money it shouldn't be surprising that he was allegedly willing to have you drugged, illegally committed to a mental facility, and to blackmail the staff into attempting an experimental procedure that had better than even odds of leaving you" she paused.

"A drooling idiot for the rest of my life?" Lex finished when the silence hung a touch too long. "My father believes I've betrayed him and undoubtedly feels it is not only just punishment but for my own good."

Randi's gaze sharpened and then with a flicker of a glance at Perry she chose not to peruse the implication.

"Ironically my father spent a great deal of time lecturing me about the importance of family loyalty."

Lionel's face twisted into the kind of expression women around the world warned their children against lest it freeze that way. One of these days I was going to freeze one that way. Lionel and Jonathan were lucky that Perry White had completely changed my plans for tonight. I would need every scrap of strength the body could muster for tonight's trial. Just as well freezing Lionel's face and making the Kent herd wild were such petty uses of my power. As the Weaver it wasn't even tempting, as Gregory I had to restrain a disappointed sigh. One day I was going to take a real vacation. No one to help, no looming disasters. Yeah, right.

"So when did you tell Greg that you were gathering evidence against your father?"

"Actually I can't even remember the last time I spoke to Greg before he snuck into Belle Reve to help me."

"Then how DID you know Lex was in trouble?"

"I am by fundamental nature an observer and I have always found predators fascinating. Lionel Luthor is very clearly a predator and I marked him as someone to watch years ago. I've been piecing things together, formulating theories, and dithering about whether or not I should get involved for quite a while. Lex being committed to Belle Reve was a moment of truth for me, I either had to get physically involved or abandon Lex to the future I could see looming over him."

"But why stay with him in Belle Reve, why not go in and break him out?"

"Because that would only have put Lionel on his guard. Allowing Lionel to believe that the threat had been diffused opened up opportunities we never would have had otherwise."

I kept enough attention on the rest of the interview to pipe up if necessary but I focused on preparing myself to deal with the Allenmeyer problem. I had anticipated that I would be asked to do something for Duncan and I was confident that I could. The problem was the timing. Duncan's injuries had been massive, without the fleet of doctors Lionel had lavished on him he never would have 'survived' the initial accident. His central nervous system was still a disaster zone but at least all of his other injuries had long since healed and between his mother and a dedicated physical therapist he was actually incredibly fit. I had planned on having weeks to slowly piece Duncan back together but due to his brain stem damage he couldn't survive without more equipment than we could logistically transport on such short notice. I was reasonably confident that I could certainly fix that quickly but that still left us transporting what amounted to dead weight and having to deal with Duncan's mother who Lionel had thoroughly seduced long ago. Nothing short of a full recovery was going to satisfy her. Could I revive and 'rewire' a human brain that quickly?

The interview finally wrapped up and I breathed "We have trouble" to Bruce and Lex "we need to get to Metropolis as quickly as physically possible." At best time we were going to be down to four hours by the time I actually reached Duncan's bedside. As soon as we were away from prying ears I would call Matthew and see if he couldn't buy us more time.

'Bulldog' Perry White decided to display a little of his trademark tenacity by following us off stage.

"So, Lex, how long before your new friends have _accidents_?"

Lex looked ready to throw him through a wall. Lex didn't completely lose his temper often but when he did it was usually spectacular but he swallowed and composed himself "What exactly did **I**, personally, ever do to you?"

"You tried to run me out of town not so long ago."

"You were tormenting my friends, Mr. White. What did Clark Kent and Lana Lang ever do to merit your behavior?"

"They were legitimate sources. The public has a right to know."

"So compassion, ethics, and empathy"

"Don't get you the story" he interrupted me with a condescending glare

"Does the public's right to know supersede the victim's right to live?"

Perry frowned, "Are we speaking hypothetically?"

This was probably extremely unwise and by no means a good way to drop a bombshell on Lex but I was angry enough to not care "Not a very thorough investigator are you Mr. White? Duncan Allenmeyer survived the accident though with severe, debilitating injuries. Lionel Luthor has had him in a pricy, private hospital ever since. I very much doubt Lionel even remembered he existed until for the sake of nothing more than an idiotic unprovoked attack to garner attention for yourself **you** reminded Lionel that the holds an important pawn who can not escape without assistance. So Mr. White was that little display of yours worth what's left of an innocent man's life?"

He did at least have the decency to look ashamed.

"Allow me to assure you, Mr. White, if ANYTHING happens to Duncan because of your petty cruelty I will turn the same scrutiny on you that I have on Lionel and we both know you have things to hide. We need a plane on the tarmac and ready to go."

"Already on it" ah, Bruce was holding the phone to the ear away from me.

Lex's expression was a mix of so many emotions that I had no idea where he was eventually going to land.

"This isn't the way I would have chosen to handle this but" I shrugged.

"And when would you have told me?" looks like the emotional roulette had landed on angry.

"At a better time than this. I'll explain the full situation once we're in the chopper."

Randi MacFarland had limped up behind us as we waited "Do you happen to know Duncan MacLeod?"

I had to fight off the venomous bite of the green eyed monster. Jealousy was another emotion that I didn't have to deal with as the Weaver. I had absolutely **no **right to be invidious of the fact that MacLeod had slept with my (**MYRRDIN'S!! NOT MINE**) wife long after Myrrdin's death.

"By reputation but we've never met face to face."

"I just figured you must work for the same outfit."

"Nah, he's a history buff, I'm a bird watcher."

She gaped for a second as the chopper landed. I swung up into the seat and brushed the Web so I could hear her laugh and her wish of "Good luck" as we lifted off.

"Talk" Lex snapped.

"Your father lied about Duncan's death but not about the severity of his injuries. He's hooked up to every machine known to man and is for all intents and purposes brain dead."

"Can you do anything?"

Bruce looked at Lex like he was nuts.

"I had planned to do what I can for Duncan at a sane pace after your father was a bit less of a threat. Speaking of which, will you stand in the gap for him?"

"Huh?"

"Legalities. I need someone here to formally ask for him back before I can even try to get his consent."

"You just said he was brain dead."

I shrugged "That just makes it more interesting. Lex, if I manage to get him back in the time we have before your father has a chance to call the wolves down on us that doesn't necessarily mean that he is ever going to want to see your face again."

"Can't blame him" Lex said softly "I might not have hit him with that car but there is no excuse for what I did."

I hit a switch to make this a private conversation, "Reasons, yes, excuses no."

"Thanks for the support."

"Lex there where a half dozen kids ahead of Duncan but I made certain he was the one that landed that scholarship because he was the only one who would give you a chance. You've done a lot of things for which you should be very proud and some for which you should be utterly ashamed but I have never been more disappointed in you than that day when you pounded a boy who would have been a loyal, lifelong friend to a pulp for the sake of a little status."

"I just, I just lost it." He stared at his hands "I would give half the Luthor fortune to be normal."

"You do realize you're talking to someone who can tell you to put your money where your mouth is."

"I thought you were never going to except a cent from me."

"Who says I will? Your father would love it if you established a charity with half his hard earned cash."

Lex chuckled at thought.

"I have seen every tear you have shed, every plea made to the stars, every scream in the dark of night. I watched you do your damnedest to destroy yourself. Twice I have given you what you wanted most, a loyal friend, and twice you have nearly killed them. If I hadn't distracted you by amplifying the sound of the car you would have shot Clark, again I might add, and this time you would have killed him."

"What are you trying to say Greg?"

"That while the methods your father used were reprehensible and the doctor untrustworthy you really do need therapy."

"I thought you fixed that."

"I fixed the ticking time bomb. You beat Duncan all by yourself Lex and that rage is still tumbling around inside you. You need someone other than me to help you diffuse it. I can suggest some people your father would have a tougher time undermining than your last choice but it isn't going to be fixed in a day, a week, or a month. It's going to take years, and while I will watch over you until your last breath, Greg doesn't have years."

Lex nodded unhappily but didn't ask for names. "So about that pony tail?"

"That would cost you more than just half your fortune. Your parents kept the news from you Lex but the truth is the meteor shower is the only reason you're still alive."

"What?"

"Asthma was the tip of the iceberg. The reason you were altered so long was that Kem-El did a radical rebuild, you are stronger, healthier, and extremely longer lived than you would be with that ponytail. So are you willing to stand in the gap?"

"What does that entail?"

"Is he your friend or isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I'll stand in the gap."

We were landing. Once we'd dashed into the jet I passed Lex my phone "Give Matt a call and see if there's some way he can, personally, if necessary, keep your father away from the phones for at least the next ten hours. I'll probably be unresponsive for the entire flight down, try not to kill each other. Oh" I jotted down Duncan's location "I'll likely be a little out of it so it'll be up to you two to get us in." I settled in the seat and leaving a trace of myself in the body as an anchor went in search of the Advocate.

There was something a bit odd in the notion that I was going looking for myself. The Advocate was by far and away the best of Us, unfortunately 'he' was also the least of Us. Third in the triad of the self styled 'Supreme Lord of the Council of the Eternal' the Advocate seemed to have gotten the entire Council's supply of humility. Along with most of Our compassion. Compassion was hardly my strong suit these incarnations were far more the anomaly than the rule and most of the Others had no concept of it at all. I bowed, my respect for the Advocate greater than for any other of Us. "I seek permission to speak to one in your care and Your help."

"Who stands in the gap?"

"Alexander Luthor."

"You may enter Limbo."

I hesitated "Would you fetch Duncan Allenmeyer? I have no desire to cause difficulties for You." Limbo lay on the edge of my own demesne and was legally a grey area but the self styled 'Supreme Lord of the Council of the Eternal' had made it very clear that 'he' wanted no interference from me within 'his' realms. Twit. For an instant I thought the Advocate was going to push the issue as a flicker of rebelliousness flickered through 'him' but 'he' summoned one of the multitude that the 'SSSLotCotE' demanded hover about 'him' . I could only conclude, since the 'SSSLotCotE' and I spoke as little as possible, that 'he' had serious self-esteem issue given that 'he' required a cast of literally tens of billions whose sole purpose was to sweetly sing 'his' praise. Not my gig. I was secure enough in my divinity to allow a bit more independence among my 'subjects'. Of course that meant that my realms were essentially organized chaos but I liked things a little messy. It kept things interesting.

Duncan arrived looking over his shoulder which was not a good sign. "The Advocate says you have come to take me back."

"I have come to ask you if you wish to return." In the original timeline an ill-conceived Kryptonite regime had yanked him back will or nil with significant alterations in personality due to Kryptonite's influence. I was hoping for a brighter future for the boy this time.

He frowned, uncertain. "Can you do that?"

Good question. "I believe so. Will you come if called?"

"Mom must be really upset."

That was an understatement.

A quick nod "I'll miss this place."

I didn't bother to mention that he wouldn't remember ever being here, at least not in his waking mind. The Advocate promised to prepare him and to pass on information that I was not privy to as I sank my awareness back into Gregory's flesh. Better than halfway there. The next step required me to back track through the Web to find the precise nature down to the last subatomic particle of Duncan's brain just prior to the accident. It was too much information for a human brain to handle but I 'tagged' the spot so that I could reference it quickly and easily as I worked on Duncan.

Keeping as much of the overall axon layout in Greg's mind as possible I took care of as many of the complaints that the body might have once I planted it for hours. I was NOT looking forward to this. I liked the challenge and the adrenaline rush of having to struggle to do what wouldn't even merit a billionth of my attention much less my focus as the Weaver I really truly did but I preferred stacking the odds a bit more in my favor.

Lex and Bruce weren't fighting so I completely ignored them letting the necessary steps sink into the body's brain. In what amounted to a fog I followed them off the plane. I had no idea how they got us in nor was there enough space left in Gregory's brain to care. I slipped the body's fingers onto the crown of his shaved head. Brain stem first so that if we needed to get out fast we could unhook him and make a break for it without the body dieing. Luck of the draw the cerebellum had been left nearly intact and was also quickly repaired. Now for the test the cerebrum was a disaster area. Pathway by pathway, axon by axon I retraced that networks that had once run through his brain. Thorny tangles of glial cells had grown rampantly where the original cells had been destroyed by blunt force trauma and its secondary affects. One by one I converted them back into healthy neurons, then layered back in the memories that had been lost by the cell deaths. I ignored the complaints of the body, disregarded the raised, angry voices trusting Lex and Bruce to handle things, and threw everything into fixing Duncan.

"Call him" I rasped an eternity or a moment later I had no idea.

"Duncan!" two hopeful voices. Lex's and oh, his mother. His eyes fluttered open, confused.

"Unhook him" I ordered as I leaned back rubbing my neck, stiff and numb at the same time. Bruce tossed me a towel eyes wide. I just barely managed to catch it still caught in a swirl of neurons and Duncan's memories. I was soaked. I ran the towel over my head and wrapped it around my neck for now.

"Duncan, can you understand me?"

The room had gotten awfully crowded at some point with at least two doctors and three nurses in addition to Lex, Bruce, and Duncan's mother.

A nod despite the continued confusion, "OK I want you to breathe out on the count of three, nod if you understand."

The doctor, Neil Jamison, my mind finally supplied as the minutia of what I needed to do to Duncan drained out leaving room for other thoughts, pulled the respirator tubing free and Duncan croaked "Mom?" in a wheeze at which she collapsed into tears across him.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her "Mom what's the matter?"

Since she couldn't answer Lex did, "She didn't ever expect you to open your eyes again" Lex was crying himself and he had to swallow hard "none of us did. Duncan, I am **so** sorry. You were so busy yelling at me that you weren't paying attention. You stepped right into the path of a speeding car. My father made certain you had the best doctors but" he shrugged.

"Lex? God! How long?"

"Seven years."

"Get out" he snapped.

"Unfortunately it isn't that simple" I retorted "We need to get out of here before Lionel sends someone after the two of you."

"Mr. Allenmeyer isn't going anywhere. This is a remarkable recovery" Dr. Jamison was staring at me in a most disconcerting way "but you can't possibly believe that after seven years in this facility he can just walk out." I was willing to bet Duncan was going to have an easier time getting out of here than I was. I took as step back from the medical staff and checked the distance to the door.

"That was the point of me pushing myself all the way to the wall to get him out of here. I know that Lionel Luthor pays all of your checks but he has been charged with over a dozen counts of murder, along with kidnapping, and an attempt to render his own son a drooling vegetable in order to cover his tracks. Do you think he will hesitate for a second to use Duncan to take revenge on Lex?"

Mrs. Allenmeyer finally looked up. She was a hansom rather than pretty but still striking with her long dark hair, huge charcoal grey eyes, arrow straight nose, and narrow chin.

"Mr. Luthor has been unremittingly kind to us."

"Because it was in his interest to do so. Now, it is in his in his interest to destroy you as horribly as possible to strike at Lex."

"Lionel would never do something like that" she scoffed.

"Why? Because he was so sympathetic about the horrors of losing a child? Did he happen to mention that his wife smothered his son to save him from his father? Or all that talk about the difficulties in losing your parents? Did he tell you how he listened to his father's screams as he burned to death? You might have earned your earrings but you do NOT know Lionel."

Her grey eyes crackled and she slapped me. I was sorely temped to slap her back. I was a firm believer in equality of the sexes which meant that the answer to words was words. A guy didn't have the right to hit a woman who said things he didn't like and neither did she but I was trying to set a _good_ example. How terribly vexing.

"You have a particular way of showing gratitude. I risk my life to save your son's and you slap me because you don't like the truth? Fine" I rose despite the pins and needles in my 'sleeping' legs, "you think you know Lionel you go ahead and stay. I'm just sorry that I spent the last" a brush of the Web to figure out the time "seven and a half hours risking all our lives as sitting ducks saving your son for you to get him killed because Lionel sweet talked you." I glared at Dr. Jamison and growled "Step aside." Seven and a half hours. Damn. Too long, far too long for me to be completely out of touch. That made it better than 10 hours since Perry White had reminded Lionel Luthor that Duncan Allenmeyer's shell still existed as a tool to torment Lex. I would have to trust that Matthew had managed to handle things because I'd been so focused on Duncan I'd landed us in a completely different trap. What a stupid, thoughtless mistake! I was too old to fumble the ball this badly. Lionel didn't NEED to call these people. They were already on morally questionable ground, perfectly willing to let the ends justify the means and I'd just proven I was capable of the miraculous. How bloody _brilliant_ of me.

Dr. Jamison flashed me a smile he usually reserved for ladies he was looking to charm into his bed. They seemed to like it but it left me wanting to head for the proverbial hills. One of the nurses had quietly continued to remove the diverse catheters and IV's and I silently promised myself that if she outlived Gregory she was going to have the most amazing run of good luck once I was back at the Loom.

"Now let's not be hasty. I have just witnessed a miracle. You have an incredible gift."

"I have nothing. Anything miraculous you've seen derives from a power outside this shell of flesh" I gave him as humble a bow as I could manage but I am not the Advocate "run any test you like but you won't find your answer here."

"So it's a spiritual thing?"

"The Fates will find a way" I shrugged "Not even the" lesser "gods can save a man condemned by Fate nor destroy one that Fate protects. Of course the Law of Free Will means that Fate is powerless against mere mortal men. One of those great Universal ironies" I had been subtly edging toward the door but as I reached out I could sense the security men on the other side. Seven, plus the two doctors and at least one of the nurses, Nancy Shulenburger, the one who had unhooked Duncan wouldn't hinder us, the third was a toss up. Assume that she would. Assume that Duncan and Mrs. Allenmeyer wouldn't help that left eleven to three. In ten years Bruce would be able to stroll through them without breaking a sweat but he wasn't at that level yet. I didn't like those odds at all so I fused the door shut. Four to three, no problem especially once I changed the potent sedative the nurse was holding behind her back into harmless saline. But that still didn't solve the problem of how to get out of the room itself.

"I fear Dr. Jamison, that we really can not stay" Matthew was alone in his hotel room, good enough, my link to him would make this easier. Not easy, mind, but easier and I would have a Quickening on the other end of this for a 'pick me up' and boy did I need one. Using a variation on spooky action at a distance I linked the elections of the wall with those of the doorframe of closet in Matthew's hotel room. I leaned against the wall more than a little lightheaded.

"And I can't let you leave" he rapped on the door clearly expecting the security team to dramatically charge in. I couldn't help but smirk at the pile up in the hall and at Dr. Jamison's consternation.

"Matthew, would you be so kind as to join us?" I was probably going to hear it from Lex about this but I really didn't want to end up strapped to a table (again). Matthew threw open the closet door, came through the 'gate' gun drawn, face a granite mask, and announced "FBI, up against the wall." Bruce looked rather disappointed that there would be no mayhem.

"Ladies" I included Nurse Shulenburger in the invitation "and gentlemen, if you would be so kind" I gestured toward the now open gate. Lex led the way and once the rest of the crowd was through "thank you for the rear guard" to Matthew.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"Back in your room" I promised though I doubted I'd stay awake long enough. The others could give him the basics. I stepped through that gate and released it with a sigh. Duncan was glaring at Lex who was studying the carpet with the kind of fixation that in Clark would leave him observing a peasant family in China. Mrs. Allenmeyer looked like she'd been sucking on a green persimmon. Matthew turned to me expectantly but I sprawled across the still made spare bed and faded into sleep before I was even done closing my eyes.

A touch woke me a little later.

"Lex, he's breathing hence he has a pulse" Bruce sounded slightly exasperated "Let him sleep."

"It's ok" I sat up letting the blanket someone had tucked around my shoulders slide into my lap "I'm awake." A quick glance at the clock revealed I'd been asleep for about 3 and a half hours. Enough that I wasn't totally wiped out but not enough to be really rested.

"So what did I miss?" I asked around a yawn.

"Matthew thanks you for yet another round of overtime as he and his team attempt to puzzle out the legal from the illegal back at the hospital. Oh, and as of twenty minutes ago they still hadn't managed to get the door open. What did you do to it?" Bruce asked.

"Molecularly fused the entire wall into a solid mass. Dr. Jamison made the mistake of annoying me. Where's Duncan?"

"He and his mother agreed to temporary protective custody and relocation. I set up a fund for tutors and his education but he refused it" Lex was back to staring at the carpet.

"Give it a little while. He just found out he lost seven years of his life and the last thing he remembers is you beating the crap out of him."

"You could have left that out" he mumbled.

"Do you really think that would erase your mistake Lex?" It felt like kicking a puppy he looked so depressed.

"We should go out" Bruce said rising.

I glanced at the clock again, "It's almost tomorrow."

"So? Look you've have been cooped up under stress for weeks. All work and no play makes both of you very dull boys. You have more than earned a night on the town."

I was not the freshest flower in the meadow. I tossed Lex my wallet. "Would you mind seeing if room service can find me something suitable for whatever he has planned while I get a shower?"

I would have preferred a long soak in my tub but I settled for a too short shower before going out to face whatever (undoubtedly purple) clothing Lex had procured.

Apparently purple was reserved for Luthors (or Lex thought it wouldn't favor my coloring, either way I much preferred the green he had purchased). I doubted Matthew was going to be at all happy about our little unsupervised jaunt but Bruce was right (even if I was considering fusing his mouth shut. The third degree on the ride over was getting progressively more irritating particularly since I was running out of vague answers). I didn't incarnate to play it safe, keep my head down, and live in a cage. Since everyone I had links to besides Matthew was asleep or in the car with me I let the bulk of my Web links fade to the slenderest of threads leaving me more in the moment than I had yet been in this incarnation.

"The Haven". Interesting choice but then a vampire owned club would undoubtedly stay open all night. I opted not to tell Bruce and Lex. It wasn't my secret to tell and it wasn't as if the vampires in question were killing to feed. The Toreador band on the stage had both talent and close to a century of practice together. Being Toreador they were a high strung, more than a little manically bi-polar bunch with a fashion sense stuck in glam rock even if the music roved everywhere from chamber classical to head banging. They were strictly live though there were more bootleg recordings of them floating around than they would ever believe. They were clearly 'up' right now and the music had a wild kinetic joy to it as the hurdy-gurdy and the electric guitars vied for dominance while the violin capered around them both and the drums beat a rhythm that could be felt at a subcellular level. I had had to keep walls up the entire time in Belle Reve lest that pit of despair drive me (even more) mad now I scattered them to the winds letting the energy of the place, of life itself roll through and over me. I trembled in the rush of the pulsating wave the band had created and throwing an arm around each of the boys laughed for shear joy. Not precisely a telepath, nor exactly an empath, but something for which men have no name I let the conviction that it was _**good **_to be alive flow out into the Web. Sensitivity to me varied. Bruce caught it immediately while Lex who needed it far more only got the faintest of brushes. The band caught it in spades and reflected it back turning the mood of the crowd absolutely giddy which in its turn was enough to leave me basking in the bright blaze of several hundred human hearts beating in near euphoria. Lex less caught up than the rest guided us to a table then looked at the smiling Bruce like he'd gone mad.

"Is there something in the air?"

"Just the music" I had to scream to be heard.

"What do you want to drink?" he called back from six inches away.

The waitress made a record fast appearance "What's new?"

"Caipirinha" I had to read her lips. Brazilian drink.

"One of those, heavy on the lemon & lime light on the cachaca" I hoped she got that. Gregory had no alcohol resistance and while I didn't mind adding tipsy to the high the crowd was giving me I wasn't keen on being slap happy drunk.

The drinks came with several girls all of whom looked like they were eager to land a billionaire. Since Gregory's net worth was in the mere millions I was content to sip the surprisingly good caipirinha and watch Lex trying to charm a brunette with hair so curly it was nearly a 'fro into a secluded nook while Bruce apparently couldn't decide which of the three blonds he preferred until one of the girls who didn't make Lex or Bruce's cut noticed me in the corner. While I couldn't quite remember her name I was reasonably positive she had started life as a brunette (and no human had natural rainbow colored locks). Pretty enough with bright eyes and slightly pouting lips. She boldly slid in next to me with a smile that revealed perfect pearly whites. I let my gaze slide a little lower and the body informed me that it was young, healthy, and interested but I had something more exotic in mind. I hadn't planned on but since we were here there was no sense in not attempting an alliance.

"You're the hero, aren't you, Geoffrey right?"

"Gregory" I hurled back in hopes of being heard.

A bobble headed nod, "Want to dance?"

I took a last sip of my drink, leaving more than half behind, ah well, I was a millionaire right? I might not be able to afford a car for every day of the month like the other two but I could certainly waste a drink and let her pull me down the stairs to the writhing mass on the floor. I promptly lost her (unintentionally but not particularly disappointingly, well certain less cerebral bits were, but there were plenty of other fish in this sea and I had a taste for shark).

The crowd half carried me and I half directed it as I forced the positive feedback loop I'd started in the doorway to more dizzying heights. The regular humans hadn't caught on but the Kindred knew that something unknown walked in their midst. Stupid of me, risky, dangerous but ever so enticing, exciting, thrilling, _**alive**_. All those things that the Weaver wasn't, couldn't ever be. Then I saw her. Toreador. Hair like ebony, skin like ivory, lips red as fresh blood. The mad, bad, and dangerous to know version of Snow White. She stalked across the floor the human kine dividing for her without ever realizing that they had done so. Galatea, illegitimate daughter of an Italian laundress and an Irishman with a lot of charm but no desire to be tied to one woman. Her mother died when she was fourteen leaving a strikingly beautiful daughter behind in Five Points, armpit of Earth in the 1870's. Another charming Irishman talked her into going west with promises of a new life, he just neglected to mention that the promised job involved being a saloon girl. By the time she was sixteen he had hit her once too often and she permanently took care of the problem and started managing the establishment. By twenty she had been Embraced. Five years ago she had become Prince of Metropolis, a hunter far more discerning and more dangerous than Lionel even dreamed. I had meant to pull in a shark I hadn't intended to drawn in Jaws. Never run from a predator, it attracts their attention. I turned neither challenging nor backing down subtly clearing my own circle with a flicker of will and dropped the veil from my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes weighed me trying to fathom what I was. She stalked across the floor. I was impressed if I tried putting on a pair of five inch stilettos I wouldn't be able to manage a single step.

"I saw you on the news. Taking on Lionel Luthor, you like to play with fire. What are you doing in my place?"

"I just spent over a month hiding in the ventilation shafts of an insane asylum. I came looking to decompress a little, have a little fun. I'm not here to cause trouble or hurt anyone."

Cool eyes weighed me. While rainbow hair had been cute, she was a girl _**this**_ was a woman. Unlike the other two of Us that incarnated, both of whom considered any and all liaisons dangerous, I didn't consider a 'vacation' complete without a torrid affair. Experience, determination, and passion coupled with strength, intelligence, and ambition, tempered by compassion and burning need to protect what she considered her own what more could I ask for? While I was all for protecting the weak and downtrodden I had no desire to have them in my bed. ? Pity I wasn't looking for anything long term. Actually I wasn't even looking for anything short term either. My heart was definitely still Cer's but I didn't plan on letting that stop me from having some fun. It certainly hadn't stopped _her_. Four more husbands and scores of loves. OK it had been over a thousand years but damn it she owed me this one. Granted that didn't make a bit of logical sense but she still owed me this one.

"Shall we dance then?"

I would have preferred verbal judo. Even with the stiletto heel handicap she had more grace than Gregory was ever going to. I let her take the lead as she teasingly moved just out of easy reach, hips swaying in a manner over a century of practice had taught her was certain to drive anyone who like girls to mindless distraction. She came close. I followed her, willing for the moment to play her game and let her fan the fires of lust. We, well, she was starting to attract a crowd of annoyed girls and fixated men. As the song ended one of the bolder ones tried to cut in, she shot me a glance that clearly said if I wanted her I was going to have to fight for the privilege. The body _**wanted**_ to but I was more than the body. I did my best to give her a look that sized her up and found her wanting. A difficult sell since the body very emphatically found her quite sufficient please thank you.

I breathed softly trusting Kindred senses to pick it up despite the noise "I told you I wasn't here to hurt anyone." I brushed ever so slightly against her as I walked past sending a glissando of power through her. I smirked a little at the gasp behind me. The Kindred might feed on blood but their real thirst was for living energy. While I was biochemically human bioelectrically I thrummed with it. Too much of it actually not frying my chose flesh was a constant challenge. Within the Universe energy and matter are neither created nor destroyed but the Universe isn't a closed system because We feed it, allowing it to continue growing.

She left her other suitor behind but I used the crowd. Moving it, moving with it, always just out of reach without ever seeming to try to be through three songs before letting the crowd push us back together again. Her eyes were bottomlessly dark with need. She was hungry I was hungry though for somewhat different things. Anticipation was the best seasoning even for a quicky. I danced away from her and despite the fact that she was keen she played the game. Little touches, occasional brushes as we both swayed to the music. She was working us toward her office which was fine with me now that I had made my point. She was faster, stronger, and could snap Greg's neck like a twig but she'd been right earlier. I did like playing with fire but I was reasonably certain that she wouldn't kill. Not completely mind you but that was part of the fun. I provided the strong nuclear force that held all of matter together, I Wove the fabric of existence, I'd seen nearly every breast ever, but I'd forgotten just how fascinating a little testosterone and a scrap of cloth could make them. I couldn't rip my eyes off them. I fumbled for the door latch as she nuzzled the side of my neck and coherent thought went completely out the window when she started nibbling my ear lobe. There was a couch in here, somewhere, but I couldn't remember where nor did I care. Desk or floor where just fine. I let out a breathy moan as her hands joined her lips. We toppled back onto the couch with her on top. Top, yes the top definitely had to go. I sat up a little intent on getting my hands onto her full, pendulous, she tilted my head up and our lips met her tongue sliding deftly in to dart and tease. I started to respond in kind as the taste of her washed over **WRONG! WRONG! WRONG**!

It was like being dunked in the Artic Sea. I wriggled desperately away to stand gasping in the corner arms wrapped round my chest. **NOT CER!** my heart howled. Panting I turned reluctantly to face an undoubtedly highly annoyed Galatea. I swallowed not a happy member of the ambulatory deceased. I offered her my wrist in mute apology. I hadn't meant to lead her on, hadn't meant to lead ME on but apparently across death and into a new body I was still Cer's. Odd, till death do us part had never even come up in our vows. I wanted Cer so badly and apparently no one else would do. I had to fight hard not to look for her, not to find her, not to teleport to wherever she was and beg her to take me back. I would abandon Lex, Clark, and this entire mess in a heartbeat for a night with Cer. How had I come to this?

"You know?"

I shrugged "I know many things."

"What do you want?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing is ever free" she growled.

"Unfortunately you can't give me what I want" fell out of my mouth before higher brain functions kicked in. Oh, _that_ was tactful. "Please if nothing else than in apology."

"Name your damn price" she snapped.

"A favor for young Luthor. Of your choosing so long as it is for his good."

"You'll trust ME?"

"Why not?"

She gapped.

"I know what you are Galatea and yes I will trust your word and your honor."

She bit deep. Without the highest of passion to mask the pain it hurt like bloody hell "Carefully, I could burn you" I admonished the top of her dark head. Black rather than Cer's brown. I sighed then shivered as she licked the wounds closed. Three cheers for the healing properties of vampire spit. She'd only taken a few gulps but the heady flow of my power had left her more than stated.

I rose but she caught my hand in an iron grip "How long will you be here?"

"I am not long for this world nor" I said cutting off the offer I could see coming "would an Embrace do any good."

"I could owe Lex a few more favors" she riposted licking her lips like a cat given cream.

"We will see" I returned and made a hasty exit before she decided to keep me.

I'd lost a button somewhere but otherwise it didn't take long to put myself back into some semblance of order. The band had caught my mood and strains of Queen's Who Wants to Live Forever filled the floor.

_There's no time for us,_

_There's no place for us,_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_yet slips away from us?_

_There's no chance for us,_

_It's all decided for us._

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us._

I fled for the roof. In no mood to fuss with phasing I simply overrode the magnetic seal. Rain? The night had been clear and far too cold for rain and a warmish rain at that. I left the shelter of doorway to stand in the rain watching the fog rise from the difference in temperatures.

"Are you trying to give yourself another case of pneumonia?" Lex asked from behind me. I didn't answer.

"I'd ask if you were ok except I think the weather is doing that for me" he gently squeezed my shoulder "so do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged and called my 'wedding' ring (Cer had given it to me on our wedding day even if it hadn't had quite the same significance then) from Myrrdin's tomb. I offered it (complete with the proximal phalange she had slipped it on never to be removed in life) to Lex.

"What were you, Goliath?" he quipped holding the bone against his own finger for reference.

"Damn near" I retorted softly. I came for _**LEX**_ and I was _**NOT**_ going to run out on him. He deserved better than to be abandoned again.

Uncertain what to do with the bone he slipped it into his pocket rolling the ring in his hands fingers feeling the exquisite filigree in the gloom.

"What happened downstairs? You seemed to be in the groove with Snow White's evil S&M twin."

Glad that the rain hid my tears I carefully cleared my throat "She isn't Cer."

He sighed "Please come in out of the rain. I've seen you sick enough for an entire human life time."

He had a point. I nodded and followed him back into shelter of the stairs where I slid down to sit making puddles on the floor. He gave the door a pointed glance as he sat opposite.

"You never asked if I could override the locks" I said softly as I wiped water out of my eyes.

"It never occurred to me that you would walk through the wall if you could" he said still toying with the ring.

"It wasn't the right time. I didn't keep us there because I liked it."

"I think I worried more about you than about what Dad was going to do to me" he passed the ring back. A few deep breaths to clear my mind and I wove a gold chain and hung it round my neck under my shirt next to my heart.

"Neat trick."

Another shrug. I didn't particularly feel like talking. But the alternative was to drive Lex off so I could have a private pity party which would possibly end with me making an unwise visit to my erstwhile wife, best to keep talking.

Lex passed me something that he'd left in the lea of the door. A fresh caipirinha "I thought you might need this."

I couldn't have what I needed and substituting getting drunk for it sounded like a very suspect decision, but I'm Fate not Wisdom.

23


End file.
